Todo por alcanzarte
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Quien no tuvo un amor que considero inalcanzable? al que nos limitamos a observar de lejos siendo invisibles para el otro? pues ese es su caso, la diferencia es que un Saotome nunca se queda de brazos cruzados...UA
1. Yo, y mi amor platónico

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**TODO POR ALCANZARTE**

CAPITULO 1-Yo y mi amor platónico...

Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y tengo 17 años, estudio en el instituto Furinkan de la ciudad de Nerima, hace un año llegue con mis padres a esta ciudad, y la verdad aunque al principio no quería venir aquí y establecerme de forma fija acabando mi vida de nomade, ahora lo agradezco, es un lindo lugar y tengo buenos amigos, aunque un poco locos, pero son buenos chicos...no obstante ese no es el mayor motivo de que agradezca a kami cada día el haber acabado en esta ciudad.

Soy experto en arte marciales y desde pequeño mi padre siempre me entreno viajando por varios sitios por toda China, al terminar mi entrenamiento decidimos volver a nuestro país y ocuparse del dojo...así es mi padre tiene un dojo, el dojo Saotome que era de mi abuelo, somos una familia de artistas marciales y gracias a eso me destaco en todos los deportes ya que mi destreza y velocidad son únicas y no es para menos después de los descabellados entrenamientos que él me dio, no es que sea presumido pero soy el mejor...pero bueno a nivel académico no estoy tan dotado,la verdad los libros me aburren...tantas cosas me enseñan a las cuales no le encuentro la más mínima utilidad, yo soy un hombre de acción!no sirvo para pasar horas sentado leyendo y memorizando frases, pero bueno si no quiero que mi preciosa existencia acabe bajo el filo de la katana de mi santa madre me conviene hacer el esfuerzo, y dentro de lo que cabe la llevo bastante bien, claro que uno siempre recibe "ayuditas".

Ahí también estudio con mi prima Ranko, es un año menor que yo y es una chica muy energética y extrovertida...muchos dicen que nos parecemos solo que ella tiene el cabello rojo y yo negro, para mí les faltan lentes...como me voy a parecer a una mujer por dios!yo se que soy muy varonil...pero es una buena chica, aunque demasiado audaz para mi gusto...y a veces mi billetera...

Mis amigos son Hiroshi y Daisuke, los conocí el primer día y desde ahí no llevamos excelente, estamos ambos en el mismo salón, no somos muy juiciosos pero tampoco pertenecemos al grupo de los indomables, la verdad somos bastante tranquilos, más de algún castigo sin importancia por ahora no nos hemos llevado. A veces salimos y nos encontramos en la casa de alguno para hacer cosas de chicos por supuesto..aunque ellos son algo bastante pervertidos a veces.

Pero de todas las personas que conocí aquí... solo hay una que me hace suspirar cada vez que la recuerdo y siento mi corazón acelerarse, es una chica, que más que chica parece un ángel...tiene un cuerpo perturbador y delicado, sus cabellos junto con esos ojos y esos sexys labios son los que me hacen soñar cada noche...es una belleza...su nombre es Akane Tendo, mi amor platónico...mi amor imposible...ya que a mi considerar es inalcanzable...ella forma parte del grupo de los populares...y yo en el de los normalitos digamos, no es que me considere feo ni poco agraciado, es más tengo varias chicas suspirando por mi...pero jamás me interesaron, yo desde que la vi solo tengo ojos para ella...pero se que no existo para los suyos, los populares solo andan con los populares, además ella esta llena de candidatos, hasta mis amigos están enamorados de ella desde niños según dicen...aunque están enamorados de cinco chicas más por lo que recuerdo...se los dije son algo pervertidos...

En fin, ella no se fijaría en mí...no tengo posibilidades...me la he cruzado un par de veces en el pasillo, vamos al mismo año pero en salones separados, pero jamás voltea a mirarme, y yo me quedo como imbécil sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima, me ignora completamente y aunque he intentado acercarme a ella jamás lo consigo...mi experiencia con mujeres es nula a nivel amoroso, jamás he tenido novia...ni siquiera he besado a una chica, lo se es vergonzoso con casi 18 años...estar tanto tiempo entrenando con mi padre no ayudaron a desarrollar mi lado social con el sexo opuesto, es por eso que soy demasiado tímido e inseguro con ellas...pero con Akane es peor aún...además siempre esta con esas tontas de sus amigas haciéndose más difícil aun un acercamiento, son realmente odiosas y para colmo se creen lindas...al lado de ella quedan como bichitos...al menos para mis ojos...

No hay cosa que más quiera que poder acercarme aunque sea solo a saludarla, pero me da pánico que me trabe y quede como un tonto, o que de los nervios haga alguna estupidez...ahí si que arruinaría cualquier posibilidad de acercarme a ella...es por eso que me limito a amarla de lejos y soñar con ella despierto, y dormido por supuesto que también, no se si se ha convertido en una obsesión esto ya, solo se que daría mi vida por ella si me lo pide...

Bueno y en resumen esa es mi vida, soy un chico normal con una vida sencilla, pero enamorado de un imposible...una mujer que es el sueño de cualquiera, pero en mi caso personal es mucho más que eso...

Continuará...

* * *

Y que les pareció esta nueva idea?, bueno ojala les guste, les agradezco si me dejan su opinión!:), este primer cap fue en primera persona pero solo este será así, aunque si debo aclarar que sera un fic casi en su totalidad bajo la perspectiva de Ranma, gracias por la oportunidad!saludos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	2. Y tu quien eres?

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**TODO POR ALCANZARTE**

CAPÍTULO 2- Y tu quien eres?...

Estábamos en el receso con mis amigos en el patio, moría de hambre! mientras comía las exquisiteces que preparo mi madre escuchaba sus incoherencias, hasta que me llamo la atención lo que dijeron.

-Oigan chicos ahí viene Tendo...es hermosa...y ese brillo labial que usa la hace ver más apetecible todavía verdad...-dijo todo embobado Hiroshi.

-Ssssiiii...es un encanto de mujer...que daría por pasar aunque sea una noche con ella...

-Que idioteces dice Daisuke!jamás daría vuelta a mirarte...es una popular, solo andan entre ellos...oye hablando de eso, viste que regreso Shinnosuke?

Yo medio que me perdí de lo que decían mientras la veía pasar por enfrente mío, con su pelo largo jugando con la brisa que la acariciaba,que envidia me daba... ya quisiera ser yo y poder tocar ese bello rostro y acariciar sus sedosos hilos azulados... no lo podía evitar me enloquecía esa mujer, hasta que escuche que nombraban a un tal Shinno no se que y presté atención para ver quien era ese fulano...

-Oh no puede ser! si antes teníamos pocas posibilidades ahora estas son nulas...-decía con pesar Daisuke llorando a mares y con cara de mártir.

-Si lo sé...está todo perdido...-decía con pesadumbre Hiroshi...

Y Ranma solo miraba a uno y a otro con muchos signos de interrogación en la cabeza, no entendía nada ni mucho menos de quien hablaban...

-Y quien es ese Shinnomuki?

-Shinnosuke Ranma! es Shinnosuke!-decía Hiroshi...él se encogió de hombros como dándole lo mismo como sea su nombre...

-Es que tu estas aquí hace un año y no lo conociste, se fue justo el semestre anterior que tu llegaste amigo...pues verás el es un popular y fue...-pero la campana interrumpió su relato y cortó su explicación.

Se pararon rápido para que el profesor no los castigara nuevamente por llegar tarde y fueron rumbo al salón.

-Rayos...necesito ir al baño...avísenle al profesor que no demoro!-grito Ranma ante su urgencia de vejiga emprendiendo una corrida rumbo al baño de los hombres.

Luego de un rato ya más aliviado y tranquilo volvió a emprender su carrera al salón sin prestar demasiada atención al camino, pero al doblar en la esquina de uno de los pasillos no pudo evitar chocar con una persona...la cual aterrizó sentada al igual que él en el suelo.

-Ouch...-dijo ella sobándose la zona afectada.

-Ouch!-a él también le dolía pero estaba tan aturdido por el golpe que no se dio cuenta con quien es que había chocado.

Ella se paro y limpiándose el uniforme procedió a extenderle la mano para que se levantara y con una tenue sonrisa le dijo.

-Disculpa venía distraída y no te vi...-él al sentir una melodiosa voz alzó el rostro aún sentado en el piso, y cuando la vio el mundo se le detuvo...ahí estaba su ángel...su amor platónico...su diosa personal...Akane Tendo en persona y sola para él...y él como un estúpido enamorado solo se limitó a suspirar y verla con ojos soñadores...

Ella ladeo el rostro levemente y lo quedó mirando extrañada por su comportamiento, quizás el golpe lo había afectado más de lo esperado...

-Estas bien?-eso lo trajo a tierra nuevamente, y ahora solo quería que se lo tragara...estaba actuando como un completo idiota...que pensaría ahora de él? no quiso seguir como un tonto y procedió aceptar su ayuda, al sentir su pequeña mano sujetando la suya una corriente le corrió por el cuerpo...era tan delicada y suave...que ya de pie no se la soltó, realmente quería prolongar ese momento, le respondió sumamente rojo y muy nervioso.

-Gra-gracias..si estoy bi-bien...discúlpame tu a mí por no verte-dijo viéndola tímido y muy avergonzado, no por eso menos embobado, al fin cruzaba palabras con ella...al fin le dedicaba atención!y no había nada más sublime que ver esos preciosos ojos mirando los suyos...si estaba soñando que nadie se atreva a despertarlo!

-No pasa nada...eeemmm me puedes soltar la mano?-dijo un poco incómoda de como ese extraño la miraba y encima no la soltara.

-Ah..eh...si si...lo siento...em disculpa!-ahora estaba a punto de una incineración facial, como puede ser tan estúpido!moría de vergüenza...

-No hay cuidado...bueno adiós!-y con otra sonrisa procedió a retirarse dejando a un ido muchacho frente a la hermosa sonrisa que le dedico...él ya consideraba poder morir en paz...se sentía el ser más feliz de la tierra.

-Adiós...-dijo suavemente a la nada ya que ya se había ido, pero a los segundos cayó en cuenta de su torpeza.

"Demonios!soy un completo y total imbécil!jamás le pregunte si estaba bien por el golpe...ni me presente!soy un inútil!cuando al fin se me alinean los planetas y tengo la oportunidad de establecer un vínculo con ella quedo como un retrasado!MALDICIÓN!...perdí la oportunidad de por lo menos que me saludara...solo pensara que soy una tonto por como me comporte...malditos nervios!ahora tendré que esperar a un nuevo milagro...no puedo ser más idiota...por cierto,a donde iría con tanta prisa?"

-MIERDA A CLASES!QUE IDIOTA!Y YO TAMBIÉN...-y volvió a emprender una carrera hasta el salón...solo que ahora con nulas chances de que no lo castiguen.

Y no se equivocó, ahí estaba en el pasillo con un balde castigado, pero no le importaba mucho en el fondo valió la pena, y con sus recuerdos se perdió en su mundo mientras se observaba la mano con la que lo ayudo como si recién la conociera.

-No me la pienso volver a lavar...-mustió sonrojado y procedió a suspirar completamente ido en sus pensamientos "no puedo creer que hable con ella...y me sonrió...y la toque...su piel era tan suave...y es tan linda...que digo linda es hermosa, por Kami y me tomo la mano!pudo parase e irse pero no, me ayudo y se preocupo por mi!quizás si le interese...las chances de que sea mi novia no son tan nulas después de todo...aaayyy Akane Tendo cuando será el día que sepas que si existo?..."

Y con esos pensamientos se quedo perdido en su mundo, fantaseando con ella y un amor compartido.

Aunque las horas pasaron el no se animo a usar esa mano, solo la miraba y suspiraba como tonto...para sus amigos ya estaba medio loco y solo para molestarlo le empezaron a hacer preguntas.

-Oye Ranma se te esta por caer la mano y te estas despidiendo de ella?eso te pasas por usarla demasiado...-comento malicioso...

-Si amigo parece que hubieras tocado una diosa con ella que no dejas de verla con devoción...ya se te están aflojando las tuercas...

-Aaaahhhh...es que si toque una diosa...-mustió ido todavía sin caer en cuenta de lo que dijo, ya que su amor era un secreto para el mundo, ni sus amigos sabían la verdad, aunque lo intuían ya que el no sabía disimularlo...

-Que dijiste?

-Eeeehhh?...na-nada!no me hagan caso esta bien?ya me tengo que ir...nos vemos muchachos hasta mañana!-y a paso rápido se retiro rumbo hacia su casa.

Estaba pasando por el parque cuando vio a alguien que no esperaba, era ella...él corazón le dio un brinco y se limitó a observarla detrás del árbol sin que se diera cuenta, aunque estaba a una distancia media lejana para oír lo que decía si hablaba.

-Que hará sola en el parque...y si voy y la saludo?es una buena oportunidad, esta sola y no hay casi gente...-decía para si mismo con una tenue sonrisa y dándose ánimos de acercarse. Pero en eso estaba cuando ve como se le acerca un muchacho de su edad más a menos por la espalda sin que ella se percate, iba a salir a defenderla pensando que sería un ladrón,hasta estaba fantaseando en como se lanzaría a sus brazos como agradecimiento por salvarla y él como recompensa le pediría un beso y así comenzaría su romance... pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver como el "maleante" la tomaba de atrás en un abrazo por su cintura y ella al girar lo besaba...besaba a ese desconocido en los labios...y frente a sus azules y desamparados ojos al ver a la dueña de sus sueños y suspiros ser besada de esa manera por otro hombre, y lo pero es que ella le correspondía con la misma pasión...sentía su corazón quebrarse lentamente y como la ira lo corría por dentro...sentía ganas de matar a ese tipo!no lo podía evitar moría de celos, y lo peor es que era un masoquista porque no podía despegar la vista de la escena que le estaban dando...sus uñas las tenía enterradas en la corteza del árbol y sus dientes rechinaban...

"Maldito desgraciado infeliz!quítale las manos de encima!y también tus mugrienta boca!y todo tu cuerpo imbécil!...eres un desgraciado con suerte...tienes a la mujer que amo y yo de ella solo pude tomar por unos segundos su mano...maldición porque me pasa esto a mi...tiene novio...pero claro que tiene novio!si es hermosa...y yo como un completo idiota me deje estar sin acercarme antes, pero para que sueño despierto si se que es inalcanzable para mí, se nota que nuestro encuentro para ella no significo nada sino no estaría besando a ese tipo, pero eso no significa que se vayan a casar verdad?aun hay chances de que pase algo entre nosotros no?..."su enamorado corazón no lo dejaría desistir de la posibilidad que más anhelaba junto a esa hermosa mujer.

Cuando salio de sus pensamientos y especulaciones de como acabar con "el enemigo" ellos ya estaban más alejados caminando de la mano como un buen par de novios, el los miro con odio infinito e intentando hacer gala de indiferente se retiro a su casa...aunque con el alma desolada, no tenía ganas de nada ahora...

Ya retomado el camino iba embebido en su mente y sus recuerdos, para él fue un día cargado de emociones, pero fue sacado de su mundo por un grito femenino.

-RAN-CHAAAAANNNN!ESPERMAEEEEEE-gritaba una linda chica hasta que lo alcanzó.

Se detuvo a su lado sosteniéndose las rodillas recuperando el aliento ante un Ranma que la miraba con gesto de desagrado mal disimulado, no estaba con ganas de aguantar sus niñerías, ya más recuperada se agarró de su brazo y lo miro con ojitos soñadores y le dijo de la forma más dulce que podía existir.

-Ran-chan tu sabes que eres mi primo favorito verdad?!-decía con emoción y pestañeando repetidas veces.

Él la miro con el ceño fruncido y le respondió seco.

-Soy tu único primo...-dijo entre dientes-y ya te dije que no me digas Ran-chan...no soy un niño!

-Bueno pero si tuviera diez seguirías siendo mi favorito!y repítemelo cien veces más yo te seguiré diciendo así...oye Ran-chan...

-Que...-decía asqueado de su pesada prima, la quería pero a veces era muy intensa y justo hoy no estaba de humor para soportarla.

-Me acompañas al centro comercial?...-dijo con cara de nena buena viéndose sumamente adorable.

-Que?!...no no no y NO...no voy a ir a cargarte de nuevo las bolsas-dijo viéndola de reojo y empuñando los labios.

-Porque?anda dale...se buen primo con tu adorada Ranko y acompáñame si? yo no puedo con todo lo que me pienso comparar y tu no tendrás problema con eso...además ahí van muchas chicas quizás veas la te gustaaaa...-dijo juguetona estirándole una mejilla.

Él se sonrojo levemente y medio nervioso le respondió sin inmutarse ante su estirado cachete.

-A-a mi n-no me gusta-ta ninguna chica...ya deja de molestar!-dijo sacándosela de encima-y dices que van muchas chicas ahí?-pregunto con sumo interés-digo no es que me interese...solo es curiosidad.

Ella lo vio con una sonrisa torcida, a ella no la engañaba él si gustaba de alguien, pero por el momento lo dejaría...ya averiguaría quien era...ahora debía convencerlo de que la acompañe, no quería cargar con todo sola, bueno en realidad no quería cargar con nada...

-Si...van muchas del COLEGIO...pero no te gusta ninguna?bueno quizás ahí encuentres una que si te guste...

-Del colegio dices?-pregunto muy interesado-aaammm no me gusta ninguna no...ni quiero que me interesen...pero iré si me das algo a cambio-dijo con una sonrisa ya más renovado, quizás tenía suerte y la veía, y con su prima al lado capaz le podía informar casualmente quien era el idiota con el que la vio, aún no se rendiría a desistir de sus sueños...lo último que se pierde es la esperanza no?

-Que te parece comida?comemos lo que quieras yo pago!pero eso si me cargas todo lo que compre!-le dijo con un dedo levantado y guiñándole el ojo.

-Esta bien...pero primero déjame ir hasta casa a sacarme el uniforme-decía resignado ante su situación...

-YYYYUUUPPPIIIIII-gritó feliz y tomándolo de una mano lo arrastro hasta su casa corriendo muy contenta, debían apurarse sino las tiendas cerrarían.

Ya era el atardecer cuando ingreso a su cuarto hecho una piltrafa todo despeinado y agotado...su prima lo tuvo dando vueltas sin parar y tuvo que cargarle como treinta bolsas...esta vez si que se excedió...y el como un tonto haciendo de mula de carga...por lo menos comió bien, aunque lamentaba no haberla visto, ni rastro de ella...y aunque quiso sacarle el tema a su prima sin ser muy obvio no se le ocurrió como...la muy maldita lo descubriría enseguida seguramente...era muy suspicaz...pero bueno ya estaba en su cuarto y sin perder el tiempo se tiro en su cama a descansar unos minutos, suspiro fuerte y no pudo evitar recordar esa desagradable escena...quien sería ese tipo? y serían novios?a ella jamás la vio con chicos, bueno solo con Kuno Tatewaki, Ryoga Hibiki y Mouuse el novio de su amiga la china...pero todos formaban el grupito de los populares y se suponía que eran amigos, jamás la vio en líos amorosos y ni se entero de nada, y eso que sus amigos se sabían todos los chismes del colegio, eran peor que las chicas...pero a ese castaño no lo conocía, jamás lo había visto y menos cerca del colegio, esperaba obtener mas información mañana con las chismosas de sus amigos.

Suspiro nuevamente y sonriendo levemente se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su armario, en el piso este tenía un falso fondo, el lo había hecho para esconder su tesoro, quitó la tapa y extrajo una caja la cual estaba cerrada con llave, se aseguró de que su puerta tuviera seguro y procedió a extraer sus artículos...que no eran nada más que fotos de su amada, fotos que consiguió de manera poco legítima pero con un vendedor super discreto el cual mantenía el anonimato con sus compradores, por eso su costo era elevado, por eso y por la excelente calidad de las mismas...ahí aparecía con el uniforme, sonriendo, con su traje de animadora, su traje de baño, el de gimnasia, el de deportes, enojada, feliz, alegre, y en poses muy sexys, en una hasta se la ve en ropa interior...esa es una de sus favoritas...era tan sexy y angelical a la vez...como amaba esa mujer solo suspiros le sacaba...y tenía novio...de solo pensar en eso se le revolvía el estómago y los intestinos...nunca odio a nadie pero a ese sujeto ya lo detestaba...

Siguió contemplándola y soñando despierto con que dejaba a ese tipo por él y muchas cosas más de esa índole...hasta que sintió el llamado de su madre anunciando la cena y decidió guardar todo y bajar a comer.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí va otro capitulo, la que no deja de suspirar con este Ranma soy yo...jeje, es que es tan tierno... bueno como verán nuestra Akane tiene un chico en su vida... pues veamos quien es aunque estoy segura que ya lo adivinaron...ojala les haya gustado el capi! muchas gracias por leer!reviews?:)

Asv: Ay amiga que bueno que te guste esta historia, pues no se que te parece a ti, pero este es el Ranma más tierno que me toco crear... es una dulzura todo bobito esta por ella...y ella nada, pues como verás tiene a alguien en su corazón, ya en el prox capi se revelara quien es y que tan importante es en su vida, pero que bueno q pienses igual, a mi me pasa eso mismo, siempre es Ranma el sex symbol y Akane como que anda de rebote por ahi, y bueno me gusta inovar!asi que dije :no! esta vez Ranma vas a ser de los del monton,jaja, si que no sepa nada de nada tambien es parte de esa idea, siempre Akane la santa y Ranma el experimentado...pues no este Ranma es diferente, y por lo mismo una ternura...:3, lo amooooooo...bueno amiga muchas gracias por el apoyo!nos leemos en la próxima!te adoro un besote!

Xandryx: Hola amiga!ay que bueno que te gustara el inicio, ojala te siga enganchando la trama, pues aquí va tomando más forma y verás por donde apunta el fic, ya que Akane no esta sola, y su primer encuentro con el no fue flasheante como pasa siempre, pues bueno ella tiene a alguien ya en su vida, pues bueno ojala hayas disfrutado la lectura!muchas gracias por el apoyo y por comentar!nos leemos hermosa!un beso y un abrazo!

Bry: Amiga!ay verdad que si? este es el Ranma más tierno y comestible que e creado a mi punto de vista...es una dulzura!:3, todo enamorado y embobado con ella, pero bueno enfoque el fic de manera diferente, y es lo que más me gusta de escribir, inovar!ya que Akane no solo no esta sola, sino que Ranma no la flasheo como siempre pasa en sus primeros encuentros,es tan adorable este chico, ta me deja en una nube...jeje, bueno ojala te haya gustado como va este fic, ya veremos que hace Ranma si el que el pobre puede hacer algo (ambas sabemos que si ;) es Ranma...jeje) bueno amiga un beso grande y muchas gracias por el apoyo!:)

Ranma K: Hola!ay que bueno que te gustara esta propuesta nueva! ojala te siga gustando ahora que va tomando más cuerpo y se nota hacia donde apunta la historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo!eres un sol!ay pero no me dejes de comentar che que me encanta leer las opiniones!tanto las tuyas como la de los demas! igual por suerte si me comentaste en atrevida en el ultimo capi,jeje, no me tengas miedo...jaja,quizas se me va la mano a veces en los lemon pero bueno es que me emociono escribiendo a veces,jaja ;), bueno amigo mio nos leemos en la proxima!te mando un beso y un abrazo!

Grazy: Hola! no te preocupes por ello te entendi de maravilla, solo una parte donde no se si me preguntas por el Ranma original o por este, el original es verdad que no lo demuestra mucho pero en ciertas ocasiones dejo sacar su corazon y nos dio a entender que la ama, pero en el anime y manga es verdad que nunca fue muy obvio, y si me preguntabas por este Ranma, como veras su amor por ella es secreto y pues Akane no conoce de su exitencia,u_u, pero bueno veamos como se van dando las cosas, si un Ranma enamorado no es muy normal, generalmente es al revés, o se enamora en el proceso, pero bueno me gusta escribir de lo que no hay, o hay muy poco,jeje, bueno muchas gracias por comentar!:) y ojala te guste el capitulo!saludos!

Nancyricoleon: Amiga!todo lindo? ojala que si, pues si otra loca idea en camino,jeje, pues aquí como verás figura un Ranma muy diferente a la mayoría, ojala te guste el rumbo que va tomando el fic, gracias por el apoyo!eres una divina!:), te mando un beso nos leemos en la próxima!

Akanime: Hola!ay que bueno que te guste este nuevo proyecto, ahora que con este cap toma más forma la trama de la historia y por donde apunta ojala te siga atrapando, veamos que pasa con esta loca parejita,jeje, gracias por comentar!:), hasta la próxima!saludos!

Rosa Palaciosturquesa: Bueno amiga me alegro que te atrapara el fic! ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!:)nos leemos un beso!

Reiki: Amigaaaa!que bueno que te vea por aquí, :'), me dejas re feliz que te guste la trama, con este capi va tomando más forma y se nota para donde apuntara el fic, si te entiendo, quien no tuvo ese amor que no fue correspondido y una se quedo con las ganas no? ese que a todas nos gustaba y que una en sueños pensaba que como pasa en las peliculas se fijaría en un una...bueno esa era la idea, claro que este se va a parecer más a la pelicula que a la vida real,jaja, ademas nuestro Ranmita algo va a hacer no? por más que tenga rival, aunque Akane no sepa de su existencia el no se rendira, no se tu pero yo...me como a besos a este Ranma es una ternurita!:3, bueno ojala disfrutes la lectura! nos leemos gracias por el apoyo hermosa eres un sol!cuídate un besote!

Bueno gente hermosa eso sería todo por hoy, nos leemos en la próxima!saludos a todos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	3. Un traspié, y una nueva esperanza

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**TODO POR ALCANZARTE**

CAPÍTULO 3-Un traspié, y una nueva esperanza...

Estaba babeando soñando con ella como le ocurría muy seguido, cuando siente el despertador,como pocas veces le pasaba, y del susto se cayó de la cama,"genial...mejor despertar imposible...demonios!estaba por besarla...uuuuffff...ojala fueran reales...". Fue hasta el baño para luego de cambiarse desayunar. Ya listo y bien comido se dirigió hacía el colegio, como esta vez se despertó en hora no tenía apuro alguno.

Ya estaba llegando cuando vio a lo lejos a una pareja abrasada y dándose apasionados besos en la entrada, no le llamó la atención ya que muchos compañeros hacían eso ya que dentro si te veían te castigaban, pero cuando estuvo más cerca pudo distinguir a los dueños de esa romántica y pasional escena...no era nada más ni nada menos que su Akane...con el castaño endemoniado ese!ella era la que estaba besando así a ese infeliz...y él era espectador numero uno de ellos aunque jamás se percataron de su existencia...que raro no?

Sentía la sangre hervirle...sus nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba los puños intentando controlarse...sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre...quería estrangular a ese malnacido que tenía ese privilegio que solo el quería portar...no lo podía evitar...realmente no podía estaba teniendo un descomunal ataque de celos...y para no cometer una locura se dispuso a marcharse a paso rápido con el corazón roto al ver a su amor en brazos de otro.

Ya dentro del salón dejo caer su mochila como plomo sobre su banco y se sentó con un humor de perros...estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño sumamente fruncido, que nadie se le acercara porque no corría con suerte...

Mientras el estaba pasando ese amargo rato sus dos amigos ingresaban al salón, de un ánimo se puede decir mejor que el suyo sin duda...cuando lo vieron se sorprendieron y con su típico buen animo lo saludaron.

-Buenos días Ranma!a que se debe este milagro de que te levantes temprano eh?-pregunto Daisuke para molestarlo un poco.

-Si la verdad es todo un acontecimiento!-le seguía la broma Hiroshi con una amigable sonrisa...la cual se borro al igual que la de su amigo al ver como solo los veía enojado y les gruñía en respuesta...prefirieron no molestarlo más, ahora entendían porque se levantaba tarde...su humor variaba demasiado si le tocaba madrugar...

Prosiguieron a tomar asiento los cuales estaban a su lado y se pusieron de plática mientras llegaba el profesor.

-Te lo dije amigo...si él llegaba todo estaba perdido...también los viste en la entrada verdad?

-Si... era lo más probable ya que hasta donde supe ellos terminaron cuando se fue...pero al volver retomaron su relación...era obvio...que desilusión...-decía el otro con pesar mal actuado.

-Si, ella siempre se vio muy a gusto a su lado, y él bueno aunque es un idiota a ella eso se nota que no le importa.

-Que suertudo es ese Shinnosuke...ser el novio de Tendo es todo un privilegio verdad?

Ranma que escuchaba a medias su prosa paró su oídos ante lo último que dijeron...y aunque intentó sonar casual no pudo evitar sonar como un loco desesperado.

-Dicen que son novios?desde cuando?como?donde?y quien es ese?!-preguntó a sus amigos con el ceño aun fruncido y reflejándose claramente en su rostro su ansiedad por saber la verdad.

-Ammm...bu-bueno, si...Tendo y él fueron novios por un año, pero él se fue por un asunto familiar y ellos terminaron porque no sabía cuando volvería, y bueno regresó hace unos días y se ve que retomaron su relación, él se marcho el semestre anterior que tu ingresaste por eso nunca los viste...es un popular y estuvo siempre en ese grupo y bueno su último año aquí se pusieron de novios...y se veían muy felices...-le contaba Hiroshi a su amigo que lo veía con cara de medio loco, siempre sospecho que le gustaba Tendo como todos los del colegio pero parecía más que eso realmente...

-Eeemmm si, sabemos que volvieron porque los vimos en la entrada juntos...-completó Daisuke en el mismo estado que su amigo, bastante nervioso por la forma de comportarse de su amigo el pelinegro.

-Ya veo...-dijo por lo bajo y bajando la mirada-como si me importara lo que hacen esas huecas...-dijo despectivo con la vista al frente intentando disimular su verdadero estado, realmente esperaba que lo suyo solo fuera momentáneo y no tuvieran algo más profundo...pero ante una relación de un año y a pesar de que él se perdió otro año más y aún así volvieron era lógico que habían sentimientos fuertes...pero no se dejaría decaer...aún existía la posibilidad de que terminaran no? no todas las relaciones funcionan...pensaba intentando darse ánimos y no bajar los brazos ante un futuro juntos...aunque notaba esa posibilidad cada vez más nula...si antes era un amor imposible ahora lo era más aún...realmente estaba muy deprimido por ese hecho...pero él no se dejaría decaer!era un guerrero y como tal no se rendiría sin antes dar batalla...el problema era como...dejaría por el momento pasar el tiempo.

Y así pasaron dos semanas, él cada vez que los veía de la mano, besándose o abrazados sentía como le corría la ira por el cuerpo...y ella como siempre como si nada cuando pasaba a su lado, lo ignoraba, no era nadie para ella, y él sentía amarla más cada vez...

Él día ese había sido muy particular, no los había visto a ninguno por el colegio en el receso, esa era otra... él maldito iba al instituto y como si fuera poco estaban juntos en el salón!como podía tener tanta suerte?que daría el por ser compañeros de clase y poder admirarla por tanto tiempo, hasta quizás hacían algún trabajo juntos...pero no ni con eso fue premiado...

Los busco con la vista pero no los encontró, y para su desgracia su mente ya los imaginaba juntos...escondidos por ahí...mierda!porque le gustaba torturarse con esas imágenes? un poco en el fondo ya se estaba acostumbrando a verla con él, aunque eso no significaba que no le doliera y sintiera celos del hecho.

No tenía ganas de nada así que prefirió escaparse del barullo e iba a ir hasta la azotea a respirar un poco de tranquilidad, pero su suerte no lo acompaño ya que de camino se encontró con una compañera de su prima.

-Ranma! Hola como estas? estas solo?te acompaño dale?hoy es un día muy lindo no crees?-decía sin respirar mientras lo tomaba del brazo...él se quería morir..otra vez esa pesada...

-Ukyo..Hola...uuufff...si muy lindo-dijo con un leve sonrisa intentando aparentar alegría lo cual le costaba, pero ella estaba tan metida en su monólogo que no se dio cuenta de las pocas ganas que tenía de estar en su compañía...Ukyo era una compañera de su prima, y aunque no eran amigas siempre que estaba cerca se les pegaba como lapa, y ya hace unos meses no necesito a su prima, bastaba verlo para que hiciera esas cosas, no era mala chica, pero para su gusto era intensa y no paraba de hablar, más de la mitad de las cosas no las escuchaba, y de la otra mitad casi todo no lo entendía, además tenía un carácter medio bipolar y esa costumbre a usar ropa de hombre no la favorecía para nada...es más él en un principio creyó que era un varón medio rarito...Tenía que sacársela de encima rápido...no la soportaba realmente.

-Aamm Ukyo mira suena muy interesante eso que dices-"aunque no tengo idea de que me estas hablando..."-pero debo irme tengo cosas que hacer...-dijo intentando despegarla de su brazo.

-Ah...bueno esta bien...nos vemos!-dijo intentando disimular su desilusión a que de nuevo la rechazara, aunque en el fondo ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-Si..adiós!-dijo apurado metiéndose en la primer puerta que encontró al doblar la esquina antes de que se arrepienta e intente volver a molestarlo. Resulta que termino en el cuarto del conserje él cual estaba medio oscuro, y tras cerrar la puerta libero un largo suspiro, pero no estaba solo...ahí había más gente...

-Entro alguien-sintió una voz femenina hablando en susurro.

-Maldición...-ahora el que susurraba era de una voz masculina y fue ahí que se percató de la situación...-Quien anda ahí?-lo escucho decir ahora con la voz clara pero aún no los veía.

-Aaamm...lo...lo siento...no sabía que había gente...solo me escondía...disculpen...-dijo muy nervioso, pero se quedó pálido y con los ojos como platos al ver salir a un castaño acomodándose la camisa, con el cabello un poco revuelto y un notorio bulto en su entrepierna...y para su desgracia muy conocido para él, pero su estado empeoró al encontrar saliendo detrás de él la mujer del que él estaba enamorado, muy colorada y acomodándose el cabello con el uniforme un poco desarreglado, pero por suerte vestida también, definitivamente en otra vida hizo algo muy malo como para que le pasara esto...estaba inmóvil sin saber que decir ante lo que tuvo que presenciar, solo los observaba muy sorprendido y sintiendo como el corazón le dejaba de latir...

-Oh vaya solo es un alumno que suerte!-dijo el castaño al verlo, si llegaba a ser el conserje o alguien del colegio estarían en problemas.

-Oh!que vergüenza amor...te dije que no debíamos venir aquí...-reprochaba a su novio sumamente avergonzada de que los descubran.

-No pasa nada cielo, y tu no te preocupes amigo la culpa fue nuestra por portarnos mal-dijo picarón ante un Ranma que se había olvidado de respirar, se quería morir ahí mismo...aún medio autómata dijo.

-Si...lo que digas...me voy...-y dándose la vuelta procedió a irse, tenía que huir de ahí lo antes posible antes de hacer o decir un disparate, pero fue detenido por el brazo por el castaño que ahora lo miraba serio.

-De esto ni una palabra a nadie de acuerdo?-dijo en tono amenazante. Eso le molesto de una manera abismal, sentía como la bilis le recorría por el esófago...y apretando la mandíbula le dijo tenso.

-Descuida...no hablaré-dijo con ira y procedió a irse ante su atenta mirada que no entendía esa hostil actitud, igual no le importo, solo que ese tipejo le corto su momento de diversión con su novia...

Emprendió carrera por el pasillo del colegio rumbo a la azotea sin ver si empujaba a alguien en el proceso, al llegar ahí solo juntó aire en sus pulmones y gritó con toda sus fuerzas hasta que sintió la garganta arderle, cayó al piso de rodillas agitado por el grito, la carrera y las emociones que su ser portaba...

"Porque! porque! porque! porque!...MIERDA!justo a ella la tenía que ver?!justo a ella en esa situación?...pero que esperaba si llevan de novios mucho tiempo...es obvio que ellos ya llegaron a esa etapa...pero...una cosa es sospecharlo y otra es verlo...aunque no vi gran cosa es obvio para que estaban ahí...y yo como un idiota soñando él día que la haría mía y ella ya es de otro...quizás...quizás deba desistir...olvidarme de este amor...intentar arrancármelo del pecho...esto solo me daña...capaz salga con otras chicas a ver si así tengo mejor suerte, tengo algunas opciones, aunque ninguna me guste, yo solo la quiero a ella, ninguna se le compara y aunque piense olvidarla...siento que eso será imposible...jamás la olvidaré...Akane...mi Akane, será que debo poner un punto final a esta relación que jamás comenzó, solo tuvo existencia en mi mente?...que hago kami?!dame una señal algo...la necesito..."pensaba con pesadumbre y con los ojos brillosos, realmente se sentía fatal, el nudo en el pecho más ese vacío en su corazón lo estaban torturando de forma lenta y dolorosa...

Se paró mirando el cielo y suspirando cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse, pero en eso sintió como abrían la puerta de la terraza e ingresaba alguien, frunció el ceño y los labios, es que jamás podría tener tranquilidad?pero una dulce voz hizo que cambiara automáticamente su actitud.

-Oh!eres tu de nuevo...bueno vine aquí a respirar un poco de paz pero menos mal que te veo...

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido de la voz que sentía, era ella...estaba seguro que era ella...lentamente se giro a encararle y verificar sus sospechas.

-Tu...-dijo suavemente al verla parada frente a él mirándolo seria y levemente sonrojada, el viento hacía ondearle la pollera del uniforme al igual que sus cabellos, interponiéndose unos pequeños mechones en su rostro, a su vista se veía como un ser celestial...

-Si...mira quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó recién...realmente estoy muy avergonzada..lo siento-termino la frase con una leve reverencia y mirando el piso con sus mejillas bañadas en un leve carmín-no debíamos estar ahí...pero es que él insistió...bueno en fin...realmente disculpa el amargo rato que te hicimos pasar...-dijo sonriendo levemente y ahora mirándolo fijamente.

Él aún no caía en la realidad, ella realmente estaba ahí? esa era la señal que pidió? y que significaba?, no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y con todo el autocontrol que pudo con sus nervios le dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

-Descuida...fue un accidente...no tienes que darme explicaciones...yo...yo fui el que interrumpió...-dijo mirando el suelo intentando ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos bajo el flequillo.

-Lo sé...pero igual quería dártelas, por cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Akane Tendo...tu vas al mismo año verdad? te he visto en el mismo pasillo me parece...-dijo sin abandonar su sonrisa y él solo pudo sonrojarse ante lo adorable que se veía y el comentario que le hizo...había oído bien? ella dijo que lo había visto? no fue su imaginación?LO HABÍA VISTO!no era invisible para ella como creyó!estaba tan feliz!

-Si...si voy al mismo año...pero en otro salón...me llamo Ranma...Ranma Saotome-se presento con una sonrisa y haciendo una leve pero tensa reverencia ante los nervios que sentía.

-Ranma...vaya..un nombre muy peculiar...pero es lindo...-expresó sin abandonar esa sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba y solo generaba que saltara de alegría su atormentado corazón.

-Sin embargo el tuyo es hermoso...-dijo sin darse cuenta, ella se sonrojo por el piropo y bajo la vista un poco avergonzada pero la levanto de nuevo y se limitó a volver a sonreír, él cayó en cuenta que lo que pensó lo dijo en voz alta y para colmo de males ella lo oyó, estaba por darle un colapso nervioso-di-disculpa...no...no quise sonar desubicado...-se disculpo muy nervioso y sumamente colorado hasta las orejas, maldiciéndose lo torpe que era.

-Aaammm...descuida...no pasa nada...gracias...debo irme...adiós Ranma.-y despidiéndose con la mano se dio la vuelta para ingresar al edificio.

-A-adios...-dijo para después suspirar y al verla retirarse no pudo contener más la emoción.

-YYYYEEEEESSSSSS!YES!YES!YES!GRACIAS KAMI!ESTO ES LO QUE NECESITABA!AAAAHHHH!no puedo creerlo...realmente no fue un sueño?es demasiado bueno...definitivamente no puedo olvidarte Akane...es mucho amor el que tengo para darte!-decía con una gigante sonrisa ante los recientes hechos, al fin...al fin un año después de tanto esperar avanzaban...habían hablado!,bueno fueron pocas palabras, pero hablaron!se presentaron al fin pero eso no era lo mejor...lo mejor es que ella si lo había visto!no era inexistente para esos hermosos ojos chocolates!ella si lo noto...estaba dichoso, ya no le importaba lo que descubrió hace un rato...esto era mucho más importante!sus esperanzas estaban más elevadas que nunca, y su corazón lo sentía palpitar como loco retumbándole en el pecho. La vida no era tan mala con él después de todo...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo, pues como verán Ranma esta como en una nube de estupidez enamoradiza... bueno eso pasa por idolatrar a una chica de la que esta enamorado y cree inalcanzable, pero a medida que su relación mejore él verá que no es más que una alguien de "carne y hueso" y podrá sacar más su personalidad y dejar de comportarse como un idiota enamorado(aunque a mi parecer no deja de ser adorable,jeje) y buscar acercarse a ella, bueno ojala les guste el capitulo, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, reviews?:)

Ranma K:Hola!que bueno que te gustara la historia, :), ojala te guste el capitulo, gracias por el apoyo y no te preocupes que feliz recibo todo lo que quieran decirme, tu siéntete libre de expresarte, bueno nos leemos un beso y un abrazo, cuídate!

Own son: Primero que nada gracias por darle una oportunidad a cada trabajo, n_n, y con respecto a Ranma se que lo hago más enamoradizo y sensible que el original pero bueno en los UA me gusta jugar más con las variables de las personalidades como supongo te diste cuenta, además este Ranma es más sensible si, y no tan orgulloso, es un chico enamorado de una chica que considera imposible y que anhela, en el manga él tenía cierta seguridad de que Akane era suya ya que era su prometida...aquí solo es alguien que ve de lejos, y pues además le quite toda experiencia con las mujeres, bueno igual de por si no tenía mucha en el manga,jeje, en fin ojala te siga gustando el fic, como ya dije a medida que mejore su relación se dará cuenta que Akane no es más que una chica más, solo debe saber como llegar a ella, por el momento esta con Shinnosuke pero bueno en su debido momento Ranma tendrá su oportunidad, veamos como le va con eso, nos leemos saludos!y gracias por comentar!:)

Bry: Huy amiga de verdad te traje fantasmas del pasado? que loco... bueno pues si Ranma nunca se queda sin hacer nada, ya tuvo un pequeño avance en su relación, veamos como se desenvuelve el pobre, se que ahora esta en una nube pero ya bajara y verá con más realidad las cosas, ojala te guste el capitulo!nos leemos un beso!

Akaneyalieth17: Hola!que bueno que te gustara el fic!n_n, ojala te guste el capitulo, nos leemos un beso!y gracias por comentar!:)

Xandryx: Hola amiga!ay bueno ojala te guste el capitulo, Ranma por ahora no esta teniendo mucha suerte pero ya se le dará vuelta, gracias por la oportunidad y ojala tus cosas anden bien!un beso y un abrazo!

Reiki: Amiga!todo lindo? pues si por ahora el chico no a sacado su personalidad a relucir, pero ese lado de él no va a faltar obvio, a medida que su relación con ella mejore se dará cuenta que Akane no es más que una chica a la que debe saber como llegar a ella, ojala no te desilusione como se van dando las cosas, bueno gracias por comentar y el apoyo hermosa, nos leemos un beso grande!

Sin más por hoy me despido, el viernes en lo posible les tendré un nuevo capi de atrevida, saludos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	4. Un plan

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**TODO POR ALCANZARTE**

CAPÍTULO 4-Un plan

Llegó al salón con una imborrable sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos, los cuales no pensaron en desperdiciar la oportunidad...

-Oye Saotome...yo si fuera tú me haría ver por un médico...-dijo ante un ahora intrigado muchacho sin entender a lo que se referían, y al verle la cara prosiguió-es que tienes un caso grave de bipolaridad amigo, saliste con un humor de perros y vienes con una sonrisa radiante-dijo con picardía.

-Si es verdad...que te paso en el receso que te desapareciste y vienes tan feliz eh?...no habrás tenido un encuentro agradable con alguna chica?-dijo jocoso alzando una ceja de forma insinuante.

Él se coloreo levemente y frunciendo el ceño se hizo el desentendido.

-No sé de qué hablan...y no estaba con ninguna chica haciendo nada que sus pervertidas mentes fabulan...-expresó de brazos cruzados en pose de indignación.

-A nosotros no nos engañas picarón! Te vimos del brazo muy pegadito con esa compañera de tu prima, la castañita...-dijo Daisuke palmeándole la espalda y giñándole un ojo- que paso que te dejo tan feliz? Anda comparte con tus amigos!

-Si Ranma anda cuéntanos que hicieron juntos? Llegaste a segunda base por lo menos?-dijo con ojos soñadores Hiroshi con la ilusión a que su amigo soltara prenda.

Él ante las descaradas insinuaciones de sus amigos quedo rojo escarlata, no podía creer que pensaran así de él...eran unos pervertidos de lo peor...

-Déjense de decir esas cosas! Yo con Ukyo no hice ni pienso hacer nada está claro! No me interesa en lo más mínimo!- dijo exaltado apretando los puños y fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Bueno pero no está nada mal...para aprender sirve a que no?...-dijo Hiroshi rascándose la mejilla.

-Es verdad a pesar que se vista como hombre y este media chiflada es linda...-secundo Daisuke cerrando los ojos de brazos cruzados y asintiendo dándose la razón.

-Pues se las presento si les interesa pero a mí no me involucren con ella está claro!-dijo muy enojado a los falsos que querían levantarle.

-Está bien campeón pero no te pongas así...viste que estas de lo más bipolar...ya estas gruñón de nuevo-comento Hiroshi ante un levemente enojado Ranma.

-Bueno pero a que se debía esa felicidad? con quien fue el encuentro amoroso?-pregunto su otro amigo.

-NADIE está claro! No me encontré con NADIE así que dejen de molestarme!-expresó colorado ante recordar unos hermosos ojos chocolates y encantadora sonrisa que pudo contemplar hace pocos minutos, ni loco les contaba que converso con ella...no lo dejarían en paz...

-Y porque te sonrojas eh pillín...?-dijo su amigo estirándole una mejilla ante lo colorado que estaba.

-Yo..Yo no estoy sonrojado...y si es así es de enojo ok?-dijo con el ceño fruncido para luego decir con decisión mientras se lo sacaba de arriba- y ya no molesten que viene el profesor!- y tomando asiento se dispuso a ignorar a sus amigos que seguían molestándolo sin hacerle caso a sus amenazas...

Los días siguientes pasaron y él cada vez se le estaba haciendo más insoportable verla con ese fulano, lo único bueno fue que en algunas ocasiones ella lo saludo al cruzárselo, bueno solo movió levemente la cabeza pero el saludo era para él! Y con ese simple hecho él podía revivir de los amargos ratos que pasaba ante encontrarlos en diferentes rincones a lo lejos besándose...era como un imán para encontrarlos! Ya estaba suponiendo que ese castaño endemoniado lo hacía de adrede para refregarle en la cara su relación...bueno eso era demasiado de paranoia, pero realmente lo irritaba, y más cuando los veía apasionados de más...solo le daban ganas de separarlos y partirle los dientes...pero luego aparecía ella con sus sonrisas que le dedicaba al saludarlo y era suficiente para bajarle los niveles y dejarlo feliz por el resto de la semana.

Estaba almorzando solo en el patio debajo de un árbol, a sus amigos los dejaron castigados por tirarse papeles...él esta vez se salvó porque estaba muy entretenido torturando su lápiz creyendo que era el idiota de Shinnosuke, ya que en la entrada vio como él sin pudor alguno le tocaba el trasero! En la entrada de la escuela! Era un descarado sin vergüenza, y noto como eso a ella le molesto...en su interior la felicitó...pero igual la ira no se le iba así que empezó a triturar todo lo que caía en sus manos por dos horas...los palillos no los rompió ya que moría de hambre, pero hacía dos minutos que no los usaba debido a que estaba mirando embobado a su adorada Akane en frente con sus arpías amigas comiendo, estaba algo alejadas pero él podía tener una agradable vista de ella...como le gustaría que almorzarán un día juntos...sería una maravilla...como una cita! Pensaba con una boba sonrisa, estaba tan metido en su mente y fantasías que no sintió una presencia acercarse...una presencia muy vivaz, la cual se sentó a su lado observándolo meticulosamente para después observar a donde se dirigía su mirada y pudo percatarse que miraba hacía el grupo de las populares.

"Es que al bobo de mi primo le gusta alguna de esas? Vaya que le gustan los retos..." pensaba sorprendida...

-Akane...-suspiró enamorado ante lo adorable que se veía sonriendo de esa manera, sin percatarse aún de su compañía.

-Vaya...así que te gusta Tendo...-dijo con picardía su prima y mirándolo suspicaz.

-RANKO!...-dijo pálido del susto que hasta su comida salió disparada...y no fue tanto el susto por tenerla al lado sino por lo que dijo...-desde cuando estás ahí?-preguntó con pánico.

-Pues algunos minutos...minutos en los que no dejabas de suspirar y mirar al grupito de esas huecas...anda dime es Tendo la que te gusta verdad?-preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No-no...No se d-de que ha-hablas...a-a mi n-no me gu-gusta e-ella...no me gusta Akane...-dijo intentando sonar seguro aunque no pudo verla a los ojos y el rojo escarlata de su rostro no ayudaba a sonar convincente.

-Oh!vamos primito!mentir nunca fue lo tuyo...eres pésimo, anda confiesa que tienes el corazón cautivado por esos ojos chocolates y rostro de ángel-dijo de manera poética-eso es lo que dicen mis compañeros...sabes de todas esas bobas es la que mejor me cae...es mucho más gente.

-Verdad que sí!-dijo con una sonrisa mirándola embobado nuevamente pero enseguida se percató de su torpeza-pero no me gusta!no para nada...jamás me gustaría alguien tan...tan...tan...aaammm popular?-dijo inseguro ya que no se le ocurría nada desagradable que decir de ella, para sus ojos era perfecta.

-Si claro...como no...La verdad no me sorprende, a casi todos los del instituto les gusta-dijo con resignación mientras la observaba al igual que él, pero cuando volvió a mirarlo se percató de algo diferente es su mirada- pero ese brillo en tus ojos...mmmm...a vos no solo te gusta...vos...estás enamorado?!-concluyó sorprendida de lo que percibió, eso era mucho más grave, una cosa es que le guste una popular, y otra mucho más distinto es enamorarse de una popular sin ser de ese grupo...era un rechazo casi inmediato...por lo tanto un corazón roto, y para colmo de males tenía novio ya!obviamente uno de su grupito, no podía creer la mala puntería que tenía su terco primo.

Él estaba al punto del soponcio ante las conclusiones de su prima...se quería morir!que justo ella descubra sus sentimientos podía ser un peligro, hizo todo lo posible por disimular sus nervios y no ser tan evidente pero sabía que con su prima eso sería inútil...lo tenía en sus garras como un halcón tiene a un indefenso ratoncito...bueno quizás exageraba un poco pero si lo agarró sin escapatoria...

-Que estupidez dices...yo enamorado de ella?es un disparate...-dijo desviando la mirada, él creía que sonaba seguro...iluso...eso más lo rojo que estaba era imposible creerle.

-Primo ya no me engañas está bien?-aclaró con los ojos entrecerrados para luego suspirar de manera cansina-ahora...tu sabes el riesgo que corriste al enamorarte de ella?digo...puedes salir lastimado...ellos solo salen con gente de su tipo...ya sabes...

-No tienes que decirme algo que ya se!pero Akane es diferente...-dijo viéndola fijamente ya asegurando que si estaba enamorado de ella, no tenía caso ocultarlo si lo había descubierto-pero Ranko por favor...no le digas a nadie...-pidió con cara de mártir.

Ella sonrió conciliadora, realmente se veía asustado...

-No te preocupes primito, tu secreto está a salvo...sabes quizás tengas chance quien sabe, si no estuviera con todos esos huequitos hasta sería mi amiga, es amigable cuando la tratas.

-Tú has hablado con ella?-pregunto curioso y ansioso de la información que pueda darle.

-Mmmm...así como hablar no...pero me la encontré en una tienda de ropa en el centro comercial y bueno ambas queríamos una blusa que vimos al mismo tiempo...y bueno pues ella me la dejo para mí...te parecerá una estupidez pero para una mujer y encima de su "tipo" eso es como cortarte una mano y dársela a un desconocido...créeme...-decía con convicción.

-Aaammm...bu-bueno si tú lo dices...aunque ojala nunca se corte una mano para dártela primita...-ella infló los cachetes ante su "chiste" y lo miraba reprobatoriamente, y a él le pareció gracioso los disparates que decía su prima-o sea que solo porque te dejo la blusa la consideras buena persona?-su prima era un caso particular.

-No es solo el hecho! Sino como lo hizo...fue muy amable y tierna conmigo...hasta dijo que me iba a quedar mejor por el color de mi pelo...y hasta me lo halagó...eso no hacen gente como ella...es más humana...y aunque te parezca tonto con esos detalles una se da cuenta ok?-se estaba hartando de las muecas que hacía para contener la risa, así que prefirió abarcar el tema de manera diferente.

-Bueno dejémosla en que me cae bien de acuerdo?-él solo asintió repetidas veces aguantando la carcajada de las incoherencias de su loca prima-dime que piensas hacer?tiene novio...

Ese comentario le extirpó las ganas de reírse, todo lo contrario hizo una mueca de desagrado para después comentar.

-Eso lo sé...pero es un idiota que no la merece...no la respeta y hasta es más...dudo que le sea fiel...merece algo mejor sin duda!-dijo cruzado de brazos y asintiendo dándose la razón.

-Y dime ese algo mejor eres tu Ran-chan?-dijo con burla.

-Emmm..bueno...estem por qué no? soy mejor que ese imbécil no?-dijo alzando una ceja y rojo de mejillas.

-Bueno de eso estoy segura...la idea es que ella lo note...dime has tenido algún acercamiento o algo?

-Bueno...algo de eso hubo...poco pero si...pero solo nos saludamos, nada importante realmente-suspiro cansinamente encogiéndose de hombros y viendo hacia el suelo, afligido ante lo poco que ha podido acercarse a ella.

-Vaya eres lento...sabes para mí si te mueves tus fichas correctamente tienes posibilidades...

-Lo crees?!-pregunto con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillándole como soles, recuperándose instantáneamente ante contemplar esa posibilidad.

-Sip! para mi si...bueno a mí se me ocurrió una gran idea para que estés más cerca de ella...-dijo misteriosa.

-Enserio!cual?-preguntó ansioso, no pensó que contárselo a su prima le resultara tan beneficioso...debió hacerlo antes sin duda...no era tan mala después de todo...

-Tengo una información que te servirá para pasar tiempo a su lado...-dijo con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillándole de manera especial.

-De verdad?dime cual?anda dime!-dijo feliz y emocionado de que eso fuera posible, realmente su prima se merecía un altar...

-Lo quieres?lo pagaaaaasssss...-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

A él se le sombreó la frente y lo rodeo un aura depresiva ante lo que le dijo...todos los buenos pensamientos que tenía de ella se fueron a la basura con semejante cosa...ya se le hacía raro tanta generosidad...

-Olvídalo...no voy a pagarte...-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y viéndola con rencor.

-Oh vamos primo!ni que fuera para tanto!además esta información te conviene...créeme...me has pagado por cosas de menor importancia...es que no quieres avanzar con ella?quién duda que si usas bien tus armas terminen siendo novioooossss-sabía cómo hacerlo caer...además que le tenía algo de fe.

-Novios dices?...tu...tú crees que lleguemos a ser novios?-dijo con una mirada soñadora y leve carmín en su rostro, imaginando a su Akane con él besándose y caminando por el colegio de la mano...

-Oye!no te pierdas en tus pervertidas ideas!si es posible..bueno dime me vas a pagar o no?-ya se estaba aburriendo de ese tira y afloje...su primo era un tacaño...tenía que ser Saotome...

-Está bien...tu ganas...cuanto me va a salir?-preguntó con miedo.

-10.000 yenes-dijo contenta.

-QUE!TE VOLVISTE LOCA! como me puedes pedir esa cantidad solo por información!eres una estafadora Ranko! abusas de mi situación!

-Ay no te quejes Ranma!no es para tanto además con la información que te tengo además de estar más cerca de ella ganarás dinero.

-Que ganaré dinero?...-indagó para luego parpadear curioso sin entender nada, para luego decir resignado ya que mejor que nada era,quizás si le servía-...no sé porque aun confió en vos...ten 3.000 yenes y el resto te lo doy en casa-dijo con pesadumbre mientras le entregaba todo lo que poseía a su ambiciosa prima.

-Genial!con lo que me des luego podré comprar esas botas divinas que vi!y también la cartera a juego!

-Sabes que eres una compradora compulsiva?-dijo alzando una ceja y viéndola incrédulo de que siempre piense en comprarse algo.

-Si si lo que digas, ahora a lo importante...tu pase directo a la casa Tendo!

-Co-como que pase directo a su casa?-dijo con sorpresa y no sabiendo si alegrarse por ello o sentir miedo.

-Sip!sabes ella tiene un dojo al igual que tu...

Eso a él le sonó maravilloso, tenían más cosas en común de lo que creía..."entonces el famoso dojo Tendo era de su familia..."

-Bueno y me entere hace muy poco que están buscando un maestro para que de clases algunas horas, ya que su padre está un poco cansado y quiere un ayudante...y adivina quién será ese maestro.

-Quien?-preguntó ingenuo sin entender lo que su prima insinuaba.

-Mira que eres tonto primo!pues tú! quien más? Tú serás ese maestro y así podrás estar más cerca de ella...estarás en su casa!-no podía creer lo lento que podía llegar a ser.

-Yo?...tú crees que su padre me quiera de maestro?digo...soy muy joven...

-Por supuesto que si!además quiere las tardes, y a ti te viene de maravilla ya que a esa hora no tienes colegio, es una señal del destino primito!todo encaja de maravilla!

-Tú dices?...pero mamá no va a querer que trabaje mientras estudie...y papá se molestará si trabajo para un dojo que es competencia-dijo indeciso.

-Boberías! A la tía le dices que quieres tus ingresos porque ya eres grande y ella feliz se pondrá que sus bebito ya piense como hombre...verás que tengo razón, y al tío pues le dices que quieres prepararte como maestro para llevar mejor el dojo, igualmente los dojos están en diferentes zonas de la ciudad así que no veo problema por la competencia...además él te dijo que hasta que no cumplas mayoría de edad y termines los estudios no te harás cargo así que no creo que le moleste mucho tampoco-le explico a un admirado Ranma de que su prima sea tan calculadora y tenga todo preparado de una forma tan rápida...parecía hasta premeditado...

-Bueno si lo planteas así parece sencillo...

-Y lo es!ya verás primito que si...-expresó con convicción.

-Y qué debo hacer para tener el puesto?-pregunto un poco más animado.

-Pues fácil...habla con Akane y pregúntale...-dijo guiñándole un ojo y sacando la lengua

-Qu-que hable con ella?...pe-pero no será mejor hablar con el padre?-esa idea no le parecía tan de su agrado...aún no se sentía listo para buscarla y entablar una conversación...las únicas dos veces que hablaron fue por casualidad y no fue mucho lo que se dijeron. Definitivamente esa no era buena idea...

-La idea es que te acerques a ella no a su padre...-hablo sobándose la cien sin creer que su primo realmente tema hablar con ella para luego agregar mientras se ponía de pie-mejor date prisa antes de que te ganen el lugar...bueno esa era la información que tenía para darte...espero que la sepas aprovechar! Ya sonó la campana así que no te demores Ran-chan que se te hará tarde!-grito lo último mientras se iba a su salón, él reaccionó un poco tarde pero emprendió carrera también, no se quería quedar afuera...

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí va otro capítulo, bueno Ranma ya tiene intenciones de hacer algo, o eso parece, veamos cómo le va, y si consigue trabajar en el dojo Tendo, gracias a todos por leer y seguir el fic, reviews?:)

Paoh: Ay es muy tierno verdad? Siempre tan arrogante y aparentado desinterés que verlo así de consumido de amor por ella te llena de ternura, bueno en este capi no hubo mucho acercamiento, pero prometo para el próximo que sí,;), gracias por comentar!:) Nos leemos en la próxima! saludos!

Ranma K: jajajaja, igual sonó adorable!:d, bueno no te preocupes Ranma ya va a sacar su lado más "masculino" a flote, pero será un poco más adelante, pero poco a poco ira dejando su personalidad fluir, prometo que ese caballito podrá correr libre, jeje, gracias por el apoyo!y por comentar! bueno amigo mío nos leemos en la próxima entrega!un abrazo y un beso cuídate(ah!y suerte para el sábado ;) )

Vanesa: Si aquí es un enamorado empedernido, y es tan tiernoooo!jeje,igual más adelante saldrá de estado para pasar a uno más normal, pero bueno tiempo al tiempo,jeje, que bueno que te guste la historia!nos leemos en la próxima un beso grande y gracias por comentar!:)

Angie: Hola!bueno me alegra que que te guste el fic, si este Ranma es un sol, es muy tierno, y es lo que más me gusta, ya que casi nunca se ve en ese estado, bueno gracias por comentar!:) y ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos un beso!

Bry: Ay enserio te sientes tan identificada? Bueno a quien no le paso la verdad… bueno en mi caso no estuve en ese estado de enamoramiento, pero bueno a nuestro amigo de trenza las cosas le van a salir mejor, o eso esperamos, viste que el karma siempre lo persigue, también amo sus celos, y esos van a estar muy presentes, no te me preocupes mi amiga que de a poco la relación de esos dos va a tomar fuerza, bueno gracias por comentar! Nos leemos en la próxima!un besote!

Own son: Hola! Si sé que aquí la cosa es un poco rara a la normal, pero bueno Shinnosuke es un chico popular, viste como es en los colegios ese tipo de personajes, como que son más "respetados" además Ranma no quería quedar mal con la mujer de la que está enamorado, y se comportó muy pasivo con él, pero eso también cambiará con el tiempo, solo debe ganar terreno para aumentar su confianza con poner en su lugar a ese tipo, ojala te guste el capi, nuestro amigo ya tiene una idea para acercarse a ella, veamos cómo le va, y que tanto lo beneficia eso, gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos en la próxima!saludos!

Nancyricoleon: Hola!si aquí Ranma es muy diferente al chico arrogante y desinteresado, o al sex symbol del que todas mueren por él, a mi gusto es muy tierno, la idea era cambiar un poco los papeles de tantas veces que vi la situación contraria, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos en la próxima!te mando un beso!y gracias por comentar!:)

Ana: Hola!si sé que esta situación se sale de la que más hay, pero era la idea, siempre era al revés, y bueno pasa mucho que un chico se enamora primero no? Y que la otra persona esta cegada por alguien que conoció antes y pues bueno solo necesita que le saque la venda, Ranma tomará fuerza y sacara su personalidad, pero eso será más adelante, primero necesita acercarse a ella, ya veremos cómo le va con ese "plan" que le sugirió su prima, bueno muchas gracias por leer tanto este como mis otros fic, ojala te guste el capi, y gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos en la próxima!saludos!

Asv: Holaaaaaa amigaaaaa!ay si verdad que es un encanto!:3 te lo comes a besos! Bueno del neko-ken no va haber no, ya que quiero que dentro de todo sea una situación más normal, jeje, si es un amor cunado se pone todo gato mimoso con ella pero nos ahorraremos esa parte,jaja, si yo tamb sufri pero bueno ya tendrá su recompensa, y lo de las artes marciales ya te di una punta no? Tiene un dojo al menos, jeje, veamos cómo le va a Ranma con ese plan, si se acercan y si al pobre le funciona, tú pregúntame todo lo que quieras que en lo que pueda te respondo,jeje, bueno amiga nos leemos!gracias por comentar!:)Cuídate mucho te adoro te mando un súper abrazo!y un beso grande!nos leemos!

Reiki: Amigaaaaa!todo lindo? Ay si es muy tierno!:3, pobrecito él quiere su atención… es tan tan tan lindoooo,jaja, ya tendrá su recompensa, el que persevera vence, :d, bueno amiga muchas gracias por el apoyo!ojala te guste el capi, como ves Ranma ya tiene pensado algo para hacer, veamos cómo le va, te adoro hermosa te mando un abrazo fuerte y un beso grande!hasta la próxima!

Bueno eso sería todo de este capi por hoy! Nos leemos me despido! Saludos!

Y AGUANTE URUGUAY Y LUIIISSSS!:D TE ADORAMOS Y TE RE BANCAMOS!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	5. Pelea con amor o con mi amor?

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**TODO POR ALCANZARTE**

CAPÍTULO 5-Pelea con amor? o con mi amor?

Ya terminada la jornada de estudio se dispuso a irse para su casa, aun pensando en las cosas que hablo con su prima...para variar iba sumergido en su mente que no se percató de la cercanía de otro cuerpo y al intentar pasar por la puerta de salida choco con este...

-Ouch...disculpa...est...-se quedó mudo sin terminar la frase al ver quien era la persona con la choco, era ella!su Akane!y no había nadie más en los alrededores, nuevamente se quedó pasmado ante su cercanía y sentía como las orejas le ardían...

-Oh eres tu...se ve que se nos está haciendo costumbre encontrarnos en este tipo de situaciones...-dijo con una tenue sonrisa-disculpa mi torpeza tu nombre era Ranma verdad? estas bien?...es que venía distraída-comento con esa sonrisa dejándolo todo idiota como siempre.

-Yo...yo...yo Ranma si...di-digo si me llamo Ranma...aaammmm...discúlpame tu a mi yo también venía distraído-sentía como el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza el pecho y la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por calmarse y hablar correctamente...-estas bien?-dijo preocupado por el golpe que le dio, premiándose internamente por esta vez sí preguntarle.

-Sí, no te preocupes, no soy tan débil como parezco, bueno hasta mañana que pases bien-y despidiéndose se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino ante un anonadado Ranma que la veía con devoción, pero al verla alejándose de él unas neuronas conectaron en su mente y se le ocurrió que era el momento ideal para iniciar con su plan de acercamiento. La alcanzó a paso acelerado.

-Espera!...estem..quiero hacerte un pregunta..-dijo viéndola tímido y con un suave carmín nuevamente al ver como volvía a dirigirle sus achocolatados ojos a su mirada.

-Si dime...de que se trata?-preguntó curiosa.

-Yo...yo...escuche que en el dojo de tu padre buscan un maestro...

-Si es verdad-dijo seria y algo seca, eso a él le sorprendió, no espero esa reacción de ella-conoces a alguien?-dijo cruzada de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Aamm...eeemmmm...bu-bueno...si...pu-pues yo...-dijo suavecito e inseguro al verla en esa actitud.

-Tu?-dijo sorprendida con los ojos grandes-sabes artes marciales?-vio como asentía repetidas veces-disculpa no te ofendas pero buscamos gente experta...aaammm...y bueno eres muy joven...que tanta experiencia tienes?-dijo un poco desencajada de su propuesta.

Eso le molesto levemente, sabía que era joven pero no tenía por qué subestimarlo...ja!si supiera...

-Se mucho a pesar de mi edad...al menos merezco que me prueben no?-dijo más tranquilo al sentirse un poco molesto de que ni siquiera lo quiera considerar.

-Si tienes razón...todos merecen una oportunidad no?...ven sígueme...-y comenzó a caminar rumbo al gimnasio.

Él solo asintió y la siguió ahora interrogativo a donde quería ir...en su fantasiosa mente imaginaba que le gusto que sepa artes marciales y quería un lugar a solas para confesárselo y quizás decirle que le atraía más que antes...pero al ver que iban al gimnasio salió de sus locos pensamientos.

-Ya vengo, me esperas?-le dijo mirándolo seria.

Él no entendía nada...pero se limitó a asentir y ver como ella se internaba en los vestuarios femeninos.

"No entiendo nada...creí que hablaríamos del trabajo o algo parecido...que tramará?...igual que me importa con tal de estar cerca de ella me basta y sobra...hasta con esas expresiones se ve hermosa...ay Akane como te amo mi niña...", pero sus pensamientos fueron arrancados por un fuerte sonrojo y un casi desangrado de nariz al verla salir con el uniforme de deportes dejando al alcance de su vista sus espectaculares piernas, estaría en un sueño? ella quería usar su cuerpo para cumplir alguna loca fantasía?si era así el feliz se ofrecía que le hiciera lo que quisiera...pero por las dudas quiso preguntar...

-Eeemmm...Ak-Akane...por...por qué te cambiaste?-dijo sin poder quitar sus ojos de sus piernas y sentir como se le hacía agua la boca...pero al rato se abofeteó mentalmente por ser tan pervertido con su ángel.

-Pues vamos a tener un encuentro...usaría mi gi, pero no lo traigo al colegio y bueno esto es mejor que pelear con el uniforme-explico en pose de pelea ante una anonadado Ranma que la veía impactado.

-Tu...tu practicas artes marciales?-preguntó incrédulo y cada vez más enamorado de esa mujer.

-Si...desde pequeña..son mi pasión...así que si quieres el puesto para maestro en mi dojo debes demostrarme que tan bueno eres Saotome...en guardia!-dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Pe-pero...porque contigo?...yo no puedo pegarte!-dijo impresionado de lo que le proponía.

-Quieres el trabajo?-preguntó irritada.

-Pu-pues..si...si lo quiero pero...

-Entonces pelea! Sí no me vences no lo tendrás jamás!-demando y se lanzó al ataque.

Él empezó a esquivar con un poco de dificultad cada uno de sus ataques, una porque estaba aún incrédulo y otra porque le afectaba demasiado tenerla tan cerca sintiendo su calor y su aroma...era exquisito...y todo eso solo le servía para entorpecer sus movimientos y sentidos...aunque no podía dudar que era rápida realmente, jamás imagino que ella sería tan buena en el arte...estaba sumamente impresionado...pero fue sacado de sus ideas ante una potente patada en el abdomen enviándolo a una de las paredes del gimnasio haciéndolo crujir ante el impacto.

"Demonios..no solo es rápida...tiene una fuerza increíble...quien diría que detrás de esa fachada de mujer delicada y súper femenina se esconde una luchadora de fuerza bruta...demonios Akane cada vez me gustas más...eres increíble...si no me concentro no solo quedare en ridículo con ella sino que además perderé mi oportunidad de trabajar en su casa...debo concentrarme..."

Ella respiraba agitada viendo sorprendida como se paraba como si nada limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, sonrió de medio lado y lo vio con arrogancia.

-Vaya...eres resistente...eso es bueno...ahora si vas a luchar de verdad?-dijo poniendo pose de defensa ahora.

-Eres buena...pero yo soy mejor...y te lo demostrare...-y se lanzó al ataque, claro que no con intenciones de golpearla, solo a un ritmo que ella le siguiera y esquivaría mientras pensaba en una forma de ganarle sin dañarla, era un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas, ella cada tanto lanzaba golpes que esquivaba o bloqueaba, realmente era muy ágil...se distrajo un segundo y ella aprovecho para barrerle los pies y tirarlo al piso colocándose encima en cuatro con una sonrisa victoriosa y muy agitada.

-Te gane...-dijo con simpleza.

Él la veía afectado y respirando agitado por tenerla encima de su cuerpo respirando agitada, pero una idea le flasheo en la mente y sonriendo de manera torcida pronuncio.

-No lo creo...-y dándose la vuelta ante su distracción se colocó encima de ella y apretando un punto en el medio de su columna, sonrió victorioso él ahora y aún encima de su cuerpo le dijo jadeante.

-Creo que el que gané fui yo...nunca descuides tu enemigo hasta que esté totalmente vencido...-dijo arrogante y sonriendo de igual forma.

-Que me hiciste?...-preguntó viéndolo fijamente a los ojos ante no poder mover ninguna de sus extremidades.

-Te aplique presión en un punto que domina tus brazos y piernas, por un minuto no podrás moverte...eso me daría tiempo suficiente para acabarte...pero supongo que no es necesario...-dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba encantado con tenerla así para él...era mejor de lo que jamás soñó...

Le sonrió amigable..era un hecho...estaba vencida...

-Creo que perdí...realmente eres bueno-ella no sabía porque no le pedía que se quitara de encima aún...realmente era agradable su cercanía, pero prefirió apelar a la cordura-puedes levantarte?ya siento mis brazos...

-Aammm...si lo siento...-dijo avergonzado de su descarada actitud...no podía creer que actuara así...ahora pensaría que era un pervertido...

-Descuida...no pasa nada...y cuanto me durará esto...-preguntó sentada sosteniéndose con los brazos.

-Aun no sientes las piernas?-preguntó preocupado y viéndola con temor, estaba seguro que aplico bien la técnica, la usaba mucho de niño con su padre cuando le quería robar la comida.

-Tienes razón ya las siento-dijo contenta habiendo movimientos con ellas-debes enseñarme ese truco un día de estos-comento viéndolo sonriente.

-Claro!...en-encantado...-termino más tímido ante su sobresalto de emoción de que le propusiera hacer algo juntos.

-Genial...realmente eres bueno...estoy seguro que a papá le encantarás-dijo amigable y poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias...-dijo embobado ante su halago...definitivamente eso era un sueño...estaba que quería gritar de emoción y saltar como quinceañera con su fiesta...pero debía controlarse-tú crees?-dijo de pie y viéndola como idiota enamorado ante lo sexy que se veía y exaltado aun por recordar como tuvo ese espectacular cuerpo encima del suyo hace unos minutos.

-Claro que sí, oye...-pero fue cortada por una voz masculina diferente a la del muchacho que tenía en frente.

-Akane!...ah estas ahí...-dijo Shinnosuke entrando y viéndola extrañado.

-Amor!pensé que saldrías más tarde!qué haces aquí?-dijo mientras era recibida por él entre sus brazos y la besaba apasionadamente, pero ella le corto el beso-Shinno...aquí no que no estamos solos...-dijo suavemente y avergonzada, pero el ignoro su queja y mirándola ceñudo le respondió.

-Kodi me dijo que te vio venir al gimnasio con un tipo...-y vio a Ranma de manera desconfiada, el cual estaba con un nuevo ataque de celos el cual intentaba controlar...pero sentía la sangre hervirle así que prefirió girar la vista-por cierto se puede saber qué haces así vestida con él a solas?

-Lo estaba probando, quiere trabajar para el dojo de papá, es muy bueno, me venció fácilmente...-dijo sin darle importancia a los celos de su novio, estaba acostumbrada, y en el fondo le gustaban.

-Aha...-dijo no muy contento de la situación.

-Por cierto te lo presento...su nombre es Ranma Saotome- él haciendo gala de la buena educación que le dieron sus padres extendió su mano para saludarlo, pero él solo lo vio de arriba a abajo sin darle su mano y dijo con simpleza.

-A bueno Shinnosuke Tetsua...en fin princesa nos vemos de una vez...muero porque estemos a solas...-dijo ignorando a Ranma descaradamente para verla ahora a ella tomándola de la cintura.

Él se mordió la lengua para no soltar las un y mil maldiciones que tenía guardadas para ese tipejo por el desprecio que le hizo y ser tan imbécil, pero solo se limitó a volver su mano al lado de su cuerpo y apretar los puños con fuerza mirándolo de manera furiosa, era un hecho...lo odiaba...lo odiaba con todo su ser...

-Amor déjame hablar con Ranma y cambiarme y vamos si?-él la beso levemente y procedió a irse del gimnasio a esperarla afuera no sin antes darle un despectiva mirada al otro habitante en el lugar.

-Te espero fuera vida mientras fumo un poco...no te demores...las ganas de estar contigo me matan...

-Shinno sigues con esa porquería!me prometiste dejarla...no demorare...

-Eso es con el tiempo cielo...te espero-y procedió a retirarse dejando atrás a un furioso joven de ojos azules despreciándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Discúlpalo Ranma...él no es siempre así...-dijo con pena a la desagradable actitud que tuvo su novio con él.

Y él ante ver cómo le volvía a dar atención solo se limitó a verla medio hipnotizado olvidando cualquier mal pensamiento de su mente.

-De-descuida Akane...no me importa...-dijo sonrojado nuevamente ante su reveladora imagen.

-Gracias eres muy comprensivo...bueno puedes ir al dojo de mi padre a hablar con él cuando gustes, aunque me gustaría llevarte personalmente, ahora tengo que irme con Shinno pero que te parece si mañana nos vamos juntos del colegio hasta casa y te lo presento-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Hasta tu casa...digo...tu...tú y y-yo hasta tu casa..juntos?-dijo viéndola extasiado y con las sensaciones a mil, no podía creer que la vida lo esté premiando de esa manera...

-Claro, así te lo presento, tienes planes para mañana después del colegio?porque si no puedes ir solo hoy..

-NO!...digo...no tengo planes...mañana vamos juntos claro...si puedes...yo estoy completamente libre!-hablo emocionado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Genial!quedamos así, no encontramos en la salida mañana, bueno Ranma un gusto platicar y tener ese combate contigo...hasta mañana!-y despidiéndose con la mano se dispuso a retirarse hasta los vestidores.

-Si...lo que digas...hasta mañana...-y largó un suspiro enamorado ante la belleza que disfrutaban sus ojos, aún no estaba seguro si todo eso era realidad o fantasía...pero sea lo que sea lo tenía inmensamente feliz.

Iba rumbo a su casa con cara de idiota y sonrojado recordando cada detalle del encuentro con su Akane, aun no podía creer que todo eso se haya dado realmente y no fuera producto de su cabeza...o sea...no solo hablo con ella, sino que tuvieron un combate el cual lo llevo a tener mucho contacto físico...hasta la tuvo encima de él...y él también se le puso encima...y todo se dio con sus uniforme de deportes! era una maravilla. Sentía como desprendía su perfume el uniforme que llevaba y quedo más embobado aun oliéndose el uniforme profundamente.

"Huele a ella...definitivamente no lo lavaré más!y pobre del que se atreva a lavármelo...correrá sangre..."termino pensando resentido al imaginarse un villano con una barra de jabón en mano robándole el uniforme para lavárselo y sacarle el olor que ella le dejo..."y mañana me voy a su casa...eso se considera una cita?..." volvió a sus pensamientos Akanescos..."bueno no sé si cita pero podría invitarla un helado o algo...claro Ranma seguro te animas y todo..."termino asumiendo su cobardía" bueno pero si me voy a ir con ella!y eso ya es bueno para mis planes...plan acercamiento Saotome en marcha!" se dijo con una radiante sonrisa...y se volvió a perder en su mente ante los recuerdos recientes y su fértil imaginación.

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, Ranma ya está más cerca de ella y de a poco ganando confianza, veamos qué tal le va con el "suegro", gracias a todos los que leen y siguen el fic,reviews?:)

Vanesa: Hola!bueno me alegra que te gustara!:),Ranma supo aprovechar bien el dato,y con beneficiosas consecuencias,je, bueno gracias por comentar y por seguir mis otros fic!:D, ojala te guste este capi también!no leemos saludos!

Ranma K: Pero si me perfil dice que soy uruguaya,jaja, ay si Shinnosuke siempre fue una piedra en el zapato de nuestro Ranma, pero bueno no se la puedo hacer tan fácil tampoco, jeje. Si fue una pena y una injusticia, un francés le fracturo una pierna a uno de Nigeria y solo amarilla obtuvo... y al pobre de Luis ni entrar al estadio pudo ni podrá jugar la copa américa, hasta su ingreso en el barcelona trancaron creo, malditos mafiosos corruptos los de la FIFA!:( bueno me voy por las ramas...uuuuffff...gracias por el apoyo!aunque bueno una pena que no se pudo, en fin los colombianos jugaron mejor, lo que si me pareció una injusticia fue que perdiera Chile...sufrí con ustedes!merecían ganar...ese gol en contra fue...fffiiuuuu! bueno me dejo de joder con el fútbol,jaja, tu saluda a quien ,más gustes!:D, yo cero problema, bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi, Ranma de a poco va ganando terreno,;), nos leemos te mando un beso y un abrazo!

Xandryx: Amiga!ay si sé que Ranma da penita, tan lindo él y tan ignorado, pero bueno ya Akane lo ve con otros ojos, y trabajando en su casa si es que lo logra va a mejorar su relación, veamos cómo le va a nuestro amigo de trenza, es una dulzura todo enamorado y embobado con ella, :3, bueno muchas gracias por comentar y ojala te siga gustando el fic!nos leemos, t mando un beso y una abrazo!ah!y de los del face, aunque no me creas no tengo,jaja, muchos me considera bicho raro por eso ;P, no me gusta el facebook que le voy a hacer,jeje, pero gracias por considerarme!:D, te doro hermosa un besote!de nuevo éxitos para dentro de unas horas!yo hincho por ustedes!:D

Bry:Si lo dejo en la quiebra al pobre, jaja, pero bueno la info lo valía, ya vez el provecho que le saco,;), le fue mejor de lo que esperaba, claro que apareció nuevamente la piedra en el zapato de Ranma, pero bueno consiguió lo que quería no? veamos cómo le va a este enamorado, ay es tañan lindero, me lo como a besos, jaja, bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi! Nos leemos un beso!

Nancyricoleon: Pues si amiga se animó, y buenas recompensas obtuvo a su criterio al menos, jaja, ojala te haya gustado el capi! Gracias por comentar!nos leemos un beso!

Reiki: Amiga!bien por aquí, estudiando y en mis tiempos libres escribiendo entre otras cosas, jeje, bueno si Ranko puede convertirse en su ángel o su demonio, depende como la agarre el pobre de Ranma, bueno por el momento parece que el plan va bien no? veamos cómo le va con el futuro suegro, jaja, y también como se desenvuelve con ella, aun la timidez lo abarca pero de a poco va abarcando terreno, y Akane no es totalmente indiferente por lo que parece, ojala te haya gustado el capi!gracias por comentar!te mando un beso y un abrazo!:)

Bueno gente eso sería todo de este fic por hoy,quizás saque más tarde un nuevo capi de 'Locura de amor', me despido por el momento!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	6. Buenos inicios

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**TODO POR ALCANZARTE**

CAPÍTULO 6-Buenos inicios

Era un nuevo día en el districto de Nerima, la jornada estudiantil estaba acabando y un muchacho de trenza estaba con una sonrisa gigante y suspiraba cada cinco minutos, y sus amigos aunque lo intentaron no le pudieron sacar información.

-Oye hermano...anda cuéntanos que te tiene tan contento y distraído...estoy seguro que es una chica!-vio como se sonrojaba y sonrió pícaro-lo sabía!es una chica!anda cuéntanos!no seas egoísta!-dijo entusiasmado.

-Ranma es que tienes una aventura secreta que no nos cuentas pillín...-dijo su otro amigo estirándole una mejilla ante ver como se le encendía el rostro.

-Dejense de molestar!no tengo nada de nada!...-exclamó haciéndose el indignado-es que ustedes solo piensan en mujeres?-les pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Somos adolescentes hormonales...-dijeron en coro encogiéndose de hombros, eso a su parecer lo justificaba perfectamente.

A él se le escurrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza y los miro con los ojos hechos puntitos...definitivamente no tenían solución...

-Les diré que me tiene distraído...pero solo si me dejan de molestar con supuestas relaciones con chicas que sus cabezas inventan!-dijo en advertencia y apuntándolos con un dedo.

-Lo prometemos!-dijeron ambos entusiasmados de la nueva información.

-Bueno...hoy voy a tener una entrevista de trabajo para ser maestro en un dojo!-dijo con una radiante sonrisa, disimulando lo que le afectaba realmente eso, y mintiendo descaradamente, ya que aunque era cierto todo lo que dijo no era eso lo que lo tenía así, sino el hecho de que se pensaba encontrar con su enamorada y encima para ir a su casa juntos, estaba es absoluto éxtasis.

-Vaya...y porque ya piensas trabajar?y el colegio?

-Solo serán las tardes, y es para ir tomando práctica como maestro para cuando comience en mi propio dojo...además no tiene nada de malo querer tener mi propio dinero...-dijo con convicción, y aunque no era del todo mentira su cabeza del gritaba la palabra mentiroso por todos lados...ya que él solo hacía eso por estar cerca de ella...

-Vaya...lo tienes bien pensado...bueno hermano suerte entonces!

-Si Ranma ojala te acepten...mmmm...no vienes?-preguntó al ver como se detenía en el pasillo sin seguirlos.

-Gracias chicos...aaammm...no, tengo que pasar por dirección para retirar unos papeles ya saben...por la entrevista...-dijo nervioso.

-Mmmm...bueno esta bien adiós y suerte!

-Adiós hasta mañana!-y se retiraron ante un Ranma que los despedía con la mano y simulaba ir rumbo a la dirección...

"Ni loco les digo que me voy a encontrar con Akane...se me van a pegar como lapa!y no me van a dejar de molestar...por ahora lo mantendré en secreto, además soy capaz de despellejarlos si me arruinan mi momento!ja!con lo que me costo conseguirlo...aprovechados..."

Y ya al verlos perderse por el portón emprendió rumbo a la entrada a esperar a la niña de sus sueños.

Ya al cabo de cinco minutos la ve acercarse con su grupito de arpías, vio como lo miraban de arriba a abajo con un gesto de desacuerdo y desprecio en la mirada...eran igual con todo el mundo, si no eres de los populares no mereces su compañía, al menos ese era su forma de pensar...el solo le arrugo el entrecejo...no entendía como alguien tan linda y dulce como ella podía andar con esa clase de personas...

Luego de despedirse de ellas se acercó a él con una suave sonrisa...y el solo podía ver como su diosa personal se acercaba a él con ese delicado caminar y esa cara de ángel hacia su persona...era demasiada la suerte que portaba en ese momento a su parecer.

-Hola...hace mucho me esperabas?-le dijo con su voz dulce que para él era como melodía a sus oídos, no podía evitar sonrojarse al tenerla cerca...fue mucho tiempo soñando con eso y aún no se acostumbraba.

-Ho-Hola...no!nada...no fue mucho...-dijo viéndola tímido.

-Genial...bueno vamos yendo entonces...y cuéntame Ranma...desde cuando practicas?

-Mmmm...desde que tengo memoria...mi padre me entreno desde muy pequeño y viajamos por toda China en un viaje de entrenamiento que finalizó hace poco más de un año, y bueno nos vinimos a radicar aquí...es que mi familia tiene un dojo...-dijo distraído ante su relato y en parte buscando llamarle más la atención y poder impresionarla.

Ella lo escuchaba atenta a su relato hasta que dijo lo del dojo...se detuvo en seco y lo miro ceñuda.

-Tu familia tienen un dojo de artes marciales?-dijo con molestia.

"Mierda se me escapó!" pensaba con temor.

-Si...-dijo en pánico.

-Y se puede saber para que quieres trabajar en el dojo de mi familia si tienes el propio...no pensarás ir a robarnos alumnos?-dijo mirándolo acusadoramente.

Él se quería morir...temía que eso pasaría...él y su bocota!no tenía que decirle que tenía un dojo era lógico que sospechara de él.

-NO NO NO!...no pienses eso...mira tengo un dojo si, pero no puedo dar clases porque mi padre no me lo permite...debo cumplir mayoría de edad y terminar la escuela...y bueno...necesito el dinero...te juro que no voy con malas intenciones!-dijo con súplica, "la única intención que tengo es estar a tu lado..." pensaba para sus adentros.

Ella lo miro dudosa...pero no supo porque al verlo a los ojos estos no parecían mentirle, se veían muy sinceros...así que decidió creerle y prosiguió su camino con un aliviado Ranma con los nervios a tope.

-Bueno...supongo que no habrá problema..igual la última palabra la tiene mi padre, y para evitar problemas debes decirle la verdad de acuerdo?-dijo más conciliadora.

-Si...no te preocupes por eso...-ahora estaba en total pánico...cada vez veía más difícil su posibilidad de tener el puesto.

-Bien...así que viajaste por toda China...yo tengo unos amigos de ahí...dicen que es un lugar precioso...

-Si es muy lindo...conocí muchos lugares ya que no parábamos más de unas semanas por cada lugar que visitamos, fuimos a muchos templos y zonas de entrenamiento especiales...y tu dime siempre practicaste? no es normal que una chica como tu lo haga...-dijo sin maldad ninguna, sin darse cuenta como cada vez cavaba más hondo su tumba, solo quería saber cosas de ella, pero lógicamente su comentario no cayo muy en gracia.

-Que quieres decir con una chica como yo?...-dijo con una vena hinchada en la frente y viéndolo de reojo.

A él le empezó a sudar todo el cuerpo...lo sabía...era un asco para relacionarse con el sexo opuesto...un total y absoluto desastre, tenía que arreglar sus propias metidas de pata. Empezó a sacudir las manos y verla muy nervioso

-NO NO NO!...no pienses mal!so-solo me refería...a bu-bueno que no pareces artista marcial...-no lo podía evitar, se hundía cada vez más...

-Ah no!y a que me parezco?!-dijo de brazos en sus caderas y deteniendo de nuevo su paso,ese chico parecía tonto...si seguía así se arrepentiría de llevarlo.

-NO NO NO!...es-espera!yo-yo...me refiero...a que te ves mu-muy de-delicada...no aparentas tener tanta fuerza...solo nunca me lo espere ,que no esta mal!esta genial!es más me encanta que practiques y nos parezcamos mas de lo que espere!-cuando termino su frase sufrió una incineración facial total...ahora se moría de vergüenza de lo que le dijo...para él casi se le declaro sin darse cuenta...no sabía que hacer o decir estaba con el corazón prendiendo de un hilo.

Ella ante lo que le dijo lo quedo mirando con cara interrogante y ladeando levemente el rostro, viéndose muy adorable para unos azules ojos, pero sus pensamientos eran muy diferentes a los de él, es verdad que su comentario disipo su enojo pero no supo como interpretar su comentario y ante lo nerviosos que se veía prefirió no darle mayor importancia y olvidar el asunto, se limito a sonreírle suavemente para que se tranquilizara un poco...generando en realidad el efecto opuesto...y retomo de nuevo la marcha ante una Ranma agitado por lo intenso que fue para él el momento y esperando a que dijera algo mientras la seguía muy tímido.

-Sabes no entendí que quisiste decir...pero dejémoslo en que se que no es común que chicas de mi edad practiquen y yo me salgo de la regla si?-dijo con una sonrisa.

Él casi se cae por el comentario de ella "Como que no entendió!...mierda...mujeres nunca las comprenderé...no fui obvio?...bueno por un lado mejor, no es momento de que sepa lo que siento por ella aún"

-Aaammm...esta bien...y dime que estilo practican?

-Estilo libre-dijo con simpleza viendo al frente.

-De verdad!yo también!-dijo contento y ahí ella le dedico una mirada de asombro.

-Enserio?vaya...más a tu favor para que papá te acepte, bueno Ranma ya estamos por llegar, a él ya le conté que vendría contigo así que nos estará esperando.

Él trago duro ante los nervios y ansiedad que portaba, no lo podía evitar esperaba caerle bien al que consideraba su futuro suegro.

-Bueno...esta es tu casa?-dijo luego de atravesar el portón y ver el hermoso jardín y lo grande y arreglada que era, todo muy tradicional, la verdad le encantaba el lugar.

-Si, vivo con papá y mis hermanas, pero la del medio esta en Kyoto estudiando en la universidad así que solo vivo con Kasumi mi hermana mayor y mi padre, adelante pasa.

-Si...con permiso...déjame decirte que tu casa es muy bonita.

-Gracias...Kasumi es la que se ocupa de ella en su mayoría...bueno pasemos a la sala, ya llegue!-grito anunciando su llegada mientras se quitaba el calzado al igual que Ranma.

La acompaño hasta lo que parecía ser la sala y ahí encontró a un señor de cabello largo oscuro y bigote usando un gi mientras leía el diario.

-Hola papá...te traje al muchacho que te conté-dijo ante su padre que ahora les daba atención.

-Hola hija, vaya así que este es el candidato que te venció...un placer Soun Tendo jovencito...dime como es tu nombre?-dijo levantándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia al presentarse.

-Ranma Saotome para servirle señor!el placer es todo mío...-se reverenció también aunque estaba con los músculos tensos de los nervios "idiota!no te esta presentando como su novio solo como candidato a trabajar en su dojo!TRANQUILÍZATE!".

-Saotome dijiste?tienes alguna relación con el dojo Saotome?-dijo alzando una ceja y viéndolo desconfiado.

Ahora los nervios eran el triple...no esperaba que ya le sacara el tema...estaba que temblaba de miedo...pero debía concentrarse y convencerlo de que lo contrate.

-Sssiii señor Tendo... es de mi familia... pero no desconfié por favor! vengo con intenciones de poder obtener mi propio dinero ya que en mi padre no me deja dar clases aún, no vengo con malas intenciones- expreso haciendo una reverencia en son de respeto y rogando porque no desconfiara.

-Bueno... nunca tuve problema con tu dojo muchacho... siempre fueron una sana competencia, además están muy alejados... y que experiencia tienes dando clases?eres muy joven...

Él sentía como la cosa se relajaba un poco ahora, ya superada la primera etapa debía convencerlo de que era la mejor opción.

-Como arte marcialista tengo mucha, aunque como maestro no, debido a que mi padre no me ha dejado hacerme cargo nunca de nuestro dojo... pero si tiene alguna duda por favor señor Tendo póngame a prueba...

Ella solo observaba detenidamente, y como le caía bien y realmente lo consideraba un buen chico quiso darle una ayuda.

-Anda papá tengan un encuentro, verás que es muy bueno...

Él lo miraba de brazos cruzados y rascándose el mentón hasta que al final pronuncio ante la expectante mirada de los jóvenes.

-Esta bien... además el hecho de que vencieras a mi pequeña es todo un logro... es una gran artista marcial, yo me ocupe de que así fuera... vamos al dojo muchacho y muéstrame de que estas hecho!-dijo alegre mientras se encaminaban al lugar indicado.

Ya dentro se dio el encuentro, pero a diferencia que con Akane esta vez no se controló demasiado, venciéndolo en menos de tres minutos... para la sorpresa de los Tendo...

-Vaya Ranma... no cabe duda que eres un gran artista... definitivamente sería muy tonto si te negara el puesto...-dijo mientras se reincorporaba un poco magullado...

Akane veía anonadada de sus alcances, era muy obvio a la vista que se controló con ella, ya que a su papá lo venció fácilmente... ese muchacho no dejaba de sorprenderla...

-Eso quiere decir que tengo el puesto?-dijo con una alegre sonrisa y muy emocionado de que todo le estuviera yendo de maravilla.

-Así es!mañana mismo puedes comenzar, ando necesitando ayuda lo antes posible!-dijo alegre y conforme con su elección- se nota el potencial que tienes... bienvenido al dojo Tendo muchacho!-y le palmeó la espalda sacándole el aire y generándole un ataque de tos, ya que lo agarró desprevenido.

-Huy te pegué muy fuerte?- pregunto ingenuo- bueno eres fuerte!no te afectara realmente, jajajaja... bueno mañana hablaremos de los detalles debes traerme un permiso de tus padres firmado para el trabajo y hablaremos del sueldo, si todo está en regla a las cuatro será tu primera clase, claro que estarás una semana a prueba, ahora me voy a dar un baño para relajar lo músculos...ah! y se puntual!

-No se preocupe señor Tendo... lo seré y muchas gracias por la oportunidad!-dijo más recuperado y feliz de que todo haya sido tan fácil.

-Bueno te espero Ranma, fue un gusto, hija acompáñalo hasta la puerta, hasta mañana!- y dicho esto se retiró del dojo dejando ambos solos.

-Bueno felicidades... le caíste bien a papá, eso es bueno, realmente te luciste...

-Gra-gracias...-dijo tímido de estar de nuevo a solas, aun no superaba esas situaciones su alocado corazón- si no fuera por ti no me hubiera tomado...

-No esto te lo ganaste solo... yo no tuve nada que ver... sabes me sorprendiste, no esperaba que fueras tan bueno, se notó que tu encuentro conmigo no llegaste ni a la mitad de tu potencial...-dijo viéndolo de forma analizadora.

-Aaammm... bueno es que Akane... no te ofendas... pero sería incapaz de lastimarte, jamás me lo perdonaría-le dijo viéndola entre tímido y confiado ante la seguridad de lo que le explico.

Ella lo vio ceñuda, nunca le gusto que la trataran de débil, no por nada era una Tendo, y la mejor de la zona hasta el momento, momento en el que conoció a ese chico.

-Sabes no me gusta que me traten de débil-expreso seria pero vio cómo se tensaba así que para que se relejara un poco, ya que en el fondo entendía sus buenas intenciones, dijo amigable- que te parece si para celebrar tu triunfo vamos a tomar algo.

Él ante su propuesta quedo impactado, era un sueño definitivamente, le estaba proponiendo ir juntos a beber algo? eso que él hace horas quería decirle se lo proponía ella justamente? se sentía el hombre con mayor suerte en la ciudad, con una gran sonrisa asintió alegre, sin poder articular palabra, mejor no hablaba hasta que se le pasaran los nervios así no metía la pata.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí va otro capitulo, ojala les guste, a Ranma las cosas le van saliendo de maravilla, veamos hasta donde llega su suerte, gracias a todos por seguir el fic!reviews?:)

Olii´s-Chan:Hola! si Ranma es un amor!:3, si aquí la situación se dio al reves, ya que siempre es Ranma el sex symbol del colegio que tiene a varias chicas y Akane la pobre santa paloma enamorada, jeje, quise dar una versión distinta, ojala de todas maneras te guste el fic, :), bueno gracias por comentar!nos leemos hasta la próxima!besos!

Angel2: Bueno muchas gracias!:), si es muy tierno :3, de a poco Akane los empezara a notar, y se irán acercando, ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!besos!hatsa la próxima!

Nancyricoleon: Si es un encanto, pues si la chica esta que solo ve a su novio, bueno sería lo lógico no? pero de a poco Ranma se ira metiendo en su vida, ojala te guste el capi amiga!gracias por comentar!besos!

Bry: Si es una ternura de chico :3... es para compensar todos los Ranmas que hay por ahí que no le hacen caso a la pobre de Akane, jeje, además que no solo las mujeres nos enamoramos primero; si el chico aprovecho bien su oportunidad y no le fue nada mal, bueno metió un poco la pata pero en fin, dentro de todo el negocio le salio redondo, y esta cumpliendo su objetivo que es acercarse a ella, y pues Akane no esta siendo nada mala con él, claro que por ahora no lo ve como más de lo que es, pero de a poco ira cubriendo terreno,no es tan dificil con semejante ejemplar,jeje, y de Shinnosuke creo que seguiré dando motivos para generar más odio hacia su persona, ;P, bueno ojala te guste el capi, nos leemos en la próxima!un beso grande!

Xandryx: Amigaa!si una tristeza, pero bueno, ojala tengamos más suerte en el próximo mundial, jeje, es el único consuelo, me alegra que el capi anterior haya servido para levantar un poco esos ánimos, ojala este te guste aunque es un poco más tranqui, te mando un fuerte abrazo!y gracias por comentar!besos!

Reiki: jaja si se que Shinnosuke aquí no se llevará ningun seguidor, y bueno a alguien le tenía que tocar ensuciarse, ;P, y de una forma u otra habrá que sacarlo no? ya veremos como, por el momento Ranma se concentra en acercarse a ella, y no le esta yendo nada mal, a pesar de sus torpezas parece que a la chica le cae en gracia, jeje, si esa química es inevitable verdad? bueno ojala te guste el capi amiga!te mando un super abrazo!gracias por comentar!besos!

Bueno gente hermosa eso sería todo por hoy, ojala lo hayan disfrutado, me despido

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	7. Amarga paciencia, y dulce recompensa

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**TODO POR ALCANZARTE**

- qué te parece si para celebrar tu triunfo vamos a tomar algo.

Él ante su propuesta quedo impactado, era un sueño definitivamente, le estaba proponiendo ir juntos a beber algo? eso que él hace horas quería decirle se lo proponía ella justamente? se sentía el hombre con mayor suerte en la ciudad, con una gran sonrisa asintió alegre, sin poder articular palabra, mejor no hablaba hasta que se le pasaran los nervios así no metía la pata.

CAPÍTULO 7-Amarga paciencia, y dulce recompensa

-Bien, conozco un lugar, espero que te guste, ven vamos...-y sin perder más el tiempo se encamino a la salida seguida de un sonrojado y encantado chico, pero ni bien cruzaron el portón un hermoso y espectacular auto deportivo rojo se estacionaba en la entrada, quedando los dos mirándolo sin decir una palabra.

Ranma iba a preguntar si lo conocía, pero en eso ve como bajan el vidrio polarizado del conductor apareciendo el rostro del último ser en la tierra que quisiera ver...el de Shinnosuke, el castaño endemoniado.

-Hola preciosa!mira lo que me prestó mi padre, que te parece si nos perdemos por ahí en esta belleza eh?

-Shinno!woow!esta increíble!-dijo extasiada ella con ese máquina espectacular, pero recordó que no estaba sola, y girándose lo vio con cara de pena, le había prometido que saldrían a festejar, pero... no sabía cómo decirle para dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-Ammm...Ranma...-él la miró fijamente queriendo morirse por su desgracia, entendió el mensaje, se quería ir con él lógicamente, con su novio, y el por dentro se quería morir de la tristeza ante sus falsas ilusiones de ir a tomar algo juntos, de compartir un agradable rato a su lado, sentía como sus ideas se desinflaban, pero al fin y al cabo no era nadie para reclamarle así que fingiendo una sonrisa le dijo de forma comprensiva.

-Anda ve...no te preocupes por mí...

-De verdad?!-dijo contenta, haciendo que él se sintiera peor todavía, lo vio asentir para luego agregar- gracias!te prometo que lo compensare!adiós!- y sin perder más el tiempo se subió a esa máquina que su novio manejaba-Shinno! Es divino!-halagaba ya en el asiento del copiloto.

-Verdad que si? oye y al final tu padre tomo a ese perdedor?-dijo despectivamente, él los oía desde afuera generando que lo viera con los ojos entrecerrados y apretara la mandíbula, con ganas de partirle la cara a ese imbécil, pero por ella se controlaba, no quería ganarse su desapruebo.

-No le digas así, y si lo tomo, es muy bueno!..y...a dónde vamos?-pregunto emocionada.

-Ya lo veras preciosa... ya lo veras...-y haciendo rugir el motor aceleró perdiéndose de su vista, viendo como desaparecían en la siguiente esquina.

Suspiro de manera lastimera, todo su triunfo se vio opacado por ese idiota, pero bueno, no debía dejarse decaer, recién iniciaba su acercamiento, y ella no se veía reacia a su presencia, así que no debía desesperarse. A paso lento pero intentando poner mejor cara se dirigió a su casa, en general las cosas le salieron bien, pudo ser mejor pero en fin...ya se vendrían mejores tiempos, o eso esperaba al menos.

Era un nuevo día, las clases no tuvieron nada de nuevo ni especiales para variar, ahora estaba en la entrada del colegio esperándola, no habían quedado en irse juntos, pero bueno no perdía nada con intentar, a lo lejos la diviso, venía con sus amigas, parecían que iban al gimnasio, pero al divisarlo se le acerco, haciendo que él se moridera el labio inferior de ansiedad por estar a su lado, era tan hermosa, cada día estaba más bella, y el sentía amarla más a la par, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se animó a hablar controlando sus nervios.

-Hola…aaammm…pensé que quizás, ibas para tu casa…-dijo tímido con un leve carmín en su rostro esperando su respuesta.

-Hola Ranma! muchas gracias, pero tengo práctica con el equipo de porristas ahora, así que saldré más tarde pero gracias por esperarme!-dijo con su encantadora sonrisa.

-Oh! no, no lo sabía…-dijo disimulando su desilusión.

-No te preocupes, por cierto…perdona por lo de ayer… no sabía que Shinno vendría a verme, pero… si más tarde no tengo nada para hacer podemos ir a ese lugar que te dije, que dices?

-No te preocupes, y si! me encantaría!-dijo feliz de que lo considerara.

-Bien, quedamos así! nos vemos!-y despidiéndose con una mano se retiró dejándolo suspirando y ansioso de que corrieran las horas.

Con la ilusión de que más tarde la vería, se encamino hacia el dojo Tendo, ojala y esta vez si pudieran verse, esperaba que no apareciera de nuevo el idiota de su novio a aguarle los planes, volvió a suspirar de forma resignada, mejor no se hacía ilusiones, si se daba bien y sino pues bueno, ya tendría alguna otra chance.

Al llegar a la casa Tendo lo esperaba el padre de su Akane, también conoció a su hermana mayor Kasumi, era una chica muy encantadora, no se le comparaba a su niña de chocolates ojos pero era muy agradable, hablaron de su trabajo y de lo que conllevaría, al igual que la paga, la cual debía aclarar no era nada mala, se notaba que no por nada era uno de los dojos más famosos de la zona, tenían muchos estudiantes de distintas edades, el trabajaría solo cuatro horas, de las cuales la primera hora y media se dedicaría a un grupo d años, luego tendría media hora para arreglar el dojo y dejarlo impecable para el siguiente grupo con niños de 10 y 11 años, otra media hora o lo que le lleve dejar el dojo en condiciones y eso sería su trabajo, además que el señor Tendo dejo su dojo a su disposición por si quería entrenar antes o después de las clases, cosa que agradeció, ya que entre viajes no le convenía entrenar en su casa, bueno en realidad quería estar la mayor parte del tiempo por ahí para encontrarse con ella, pero si era verdad que ese dojo le transmitía una serenidad y tranquilidad especial, no sabía bien que era pero le agradaba en demasía.

Luego de que las horas corrieran, la verdad se les hicieron muy cortas, los estudiantes eran muy disciplinados y aplicados, era su primera experiencia como maestro y no es por nada pero le fue súper bien, definitivamente lo suyo eran las artes, fue hasta que termino la clase supervisado por su jefe, y recibió una muy gratificante felicitaciones de su parte, dejándolo muy satisfecho. Estaba ordenando todo ya, cuando siente que alguien ingresa al dojo, no necesitaba saber quién era, ese aroma se lo decía, era ella, y el hecho de saber que estaba ahí le alteraba los nervios, aspiro de forma profunda para intentar controlarse, para luego sentir como lo llamaba.

-Papá me dijo que te fue excelente, felicidades…-expresó de forma serena.

Se dio la vuelta para al fin encararla y responderle, viendo como lo veía de una forma un tanto reacia.

-Aaammm…si…me fue bien, gracias…-expresó levemente cohibido por su actitud y esa mirada un tanto especuladora.

Vio como tomaba un bokken de los que habían colgado, y se lo lanzaba, agarrándolo él en el aire, sin entender que quería, para luego ver como ella tomaba otro y lo apuntaba de manera desafiante para decirle viéndolo fijamente.

-Vamos maestro…enfréntate a mí…

-Porque quieres pelear conmigo?-pregunto sin entender.

-Miedo Saotome?...pensé que tenías más agallas…que decepción…-dijo con una arrogante sonrisa cargando su bokken en su hombre derecho y torciendo sus caderas, viéndose muy sensual, se mordió el labio ante lo provocativamente irresistible que se veía, no debía provocarlo de esa manera.

-Un Saotome nunca tiene miedo…está bien Akane, si lo que quieres es pelear, pelearemos…-dijo mientras se ponía en pose de ataque, no sabía mucho de kendo, ya que las armas nunca fueron su especialidad pero en fin, si lo retaba no quedaría como un cobarde- sin protección?

-No la veo necesaria, solo será algo de…entrenamiento simplemente-dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras se ponía en pose de pelea- conocerás el sabor de la derrota Saotome, no por nada soy experta en esta rama…-el trago en seco, se veía como una fiera, tan desafiante, tan apasionada, tan guerrera, la amaba, la amaba por lo que conocía de ella, y ahora la amaba por lo que empezaba a conocer, pero en el fondo sintió cierto temor por su implícita amenaza.

-Estoy listo, veamos quien conoce ese sabor, en tu caso ya conozco una ocasión que lo probaste…-expresó con burla, no sabía si hacía bien provocándola así, pero no se dejaría achicar por ella, debía tener claro quién era el hombre ahí. Vio como ante sus palabras arrugaba el ceño levemente viéndose muy linda, haciendo que se sonroje, pero enseguida saco esas ideas de su mente, mejor se concentraba en su pelea.

La primera en atacar fue ella, y él sin problemas bloqueo su golpe, y el segundo fue igual, al tercero que ella lanzó él se decidió a golpear siendo perfectamente bloqueado, veía un fuego en sus ojos que lo embrujaba, que lo enloquecía, no sabía porque cuando se enfrentaba a ella la timidez se le iba, y podía sacar su verdadero ser, sin vergüenza al acercamiento o el contacto, eran dos guerreros en pelea, donde solo el mejor ganaría.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, solo se oían el golpe de las maderas al chocar y sus agitadas respiraciones, a medida que estos avanzaba la pelea iba entrando en calor, ella hacía más rápido los movimientos y aplicaba más fuerza, se movía de una manera magistral, a diferencia de él que frente a la falta de práctica hacía movimientos más hoscos, se le estaba complicando, y no podía encontrar ni un hueco donde atacar y dejarla indefensa.

Sus bokken chocaron quedando ambos viéndose fijamente con sus rostros muy cerca, mezclándose sus agitadas respiraciones sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro.

-Pensé que lo tuyo era el arte libre-dijo él agitado sin saber cómo ganarle.

-Me destaco en más disciplinas- hablo tranquilamente con cierta altivez.

Le lanzó un golpe que ella bloqueo ágilmente para luego enviarle ella uno a su antebrazo que logró evadir, pero solo fue una distracción en la cual cayó, y sonriendo ella de forma torcido golpeo el que portaba el bokken haciéndolo caer y de un ágil golpe alejarlo de su alcance para luego colocar el suyo en su garganta y decir con una tenue sonrisa.

-Creo que…gané…-para ensancharla y hacerlo a él suspirar derrotado.

-Sí, me venciste, solo tengo para objetar que soy un principiante en ese deporte.

-Sabes… no dejas de sorprenderme, para ser inexperto eres muy bueno, pero que lo voy a hacer, necesitaba vencerte, estaba con mi ego herido…-expresó arrogante, para luego reír ante la mueca que el hizo, y entenderle la mano en son de paz.

-Amigos?-dijo contenta, mientras él se la estrechaba sintiendo una corriente correrle por el cuerpo ante el contacto, algo electrizante que le alcanzó el alma, mientras la veía de una forma penetrante perdido en esa profunda mirada que ella tenía, hipnotizándolo en un mar de dicha.

Pero ella no fue indiferente a su contacto, no supo porque pero un estremecimiento le corrió por el cuerpo ante sentir esa cálida y fuerte mano agarrando la suya, algo que nunca sintió en su vida, y más esos azules ojos que la veían hechizándola e induciéndola a un lugar distinto, no sabía que le pasaba pero no quería averiguarlo, así que apelando a lo correcto soltó su mano para luego agregar sonriendo- y que dices?

-Amigos…-dijo él ante ver como ese mágico momento se rompía.

-Bueno vamos a donde te conté quieres? O estas muy cansado?-pregunto viéndolo con esa sonrisa que lo inducía a la estupidez enamoradiza.

-Aamm…no…estoy bi-bien…-dijo nervioso, no lo podía evitar, le sonreía así y se le escapaban las ideas- vamos…-agrego con una sonrisa tímida, no podía creer que realmente fueran a tener una especie de cita, bueno no sabía si era una cita pero para él era como una.

-Bien espérame afuera, aviso en casa y vamos.

Vio cómo se retiraba, mientras él se dirigía a la salida, se quedó apoyado en el muro del lado de la calle, pero en eso ve cómo se estacionaba un auto violeta, era diferente al de ayer sin duda, solo esperaba que no fueran en su búsqueda, vio cómo se bajaba una chica que conocía muy bien, mala espina, era una de sus amigas, la china, se llamaba Shampoo o algo así, era una de las más insoportables debía agregar, solo esperaba que no fuera a arruinar sus planes. Al segundo de eso ella salía de su casa viendo extrañada la presencia de su amiga, ni bien la otra chica la vio se le lanzó encima y la abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba en su hombro.

-Amiga…me pelee con Mousse…fue horrible…-decía entre sollozos, mientras ella le daba palmadas en la espalda para consolarla.

-Ya…ya…amiga, todo va a estar bien…quieres quedarte en casa esta noche? o que yo me quede en la tuya?-pregunto sin verla mientras ella decía llorosa y de manera imperceptible casi.

-Vamos a mi casa por favor…

Ranma miraba intentando disimular su estado, no podía creer que de nuevo se la robaran, de nuevo fuera sustituido, lo peor de todo es que no tenía como objetar, su amiga la necesitaba y era lógico que estaría para ella. Vio como lo miraba sobre el hombro de su amiga con una expresión lastimera, entendió el mensaje, era obvio, solo se limitó a sonreír de forma tenue y saludándola con la mano se daba la vuelta, no sin antes apreciar como ella le devolvía la sonrisa y le articulaba un 'gracias'.

Iba rumbo a su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos y cargando su mochila en un hombro, suspirando cada tanto, sin poder creer su mala suerte, parecía que el karma lo perseguía sin cesar, pero no bajaría los brazos, aunque se diera mil veces contra la pared él no se dejaría decaer.

Nuevamente a la salida del colegio la espero para ver si esta vez sí podía irse con ella, pero pudo apreciar a los lejos como salía de la mano de su novio, arrugando el ceño, y sin perder más el tiempo se daba la vuelta para retomar su camino, esperando que no lo viera, no quería irse acompañado de ese idiota, aunque ya no sabía quién era más idiota si ese castaño o él ante creer que ella lo pondría en primer lugar alguna vez. Así que sin perder el tiempo se dispuso a ir hasta su trabajo, murmurando cada dos o tres pasos una maldición para ese maldito castaño.

El día se le volvió a pasar volando, cuando estaba por irse se cruzó con Akane, viéndola fijamente, para al final animarse a saludarla.

-Hola…

-Oh!Hola Ranma! que tal te fue?-expresó con una sonrisa, recién regresaba de la casa de su novio.

-Bien…y a ti?como te fue con tu amiga? Por cierto…hoy la vi con su novio a los besos en la entrada del colegio…-expresó con humor, haciendo que ella sonriera levemente.

-Si…anoche se apareció en su casa y se arreglaron…lo siento de verdad, te volví a dejar esperando…-expresó lastimera.

-Descuida no pasa nada, me alegro que este bien…-dijo con una sonrisa en sus facciones contagiándosela.

-Eres muy comprensivo, pero hoy si vamos!-dijo contenta.

-Mmmm…espero que si cruzamos esa puerta no aparezca alguien y quede de nuevo cancelado-expresó con humor, aunque por dentro rogaba porque eso no sucediera.

Ella lo miro pensativa y sonriendo de forma más amplia agregó.

-Ya sé!puedes subir al tejado?

-Uhm?al tejado?-preguntó sin comprender viendo como asentía- a…ese tejado?-volvió a preguntar apuntando al de su casa, viendo como volvía a asentir- pues…si, por?

-Súbete ahí y espérame!-dijo contenta para luego ver como ingresaba a su casa, dejándolo solo y descolocado ante su idea, pero encogiéndose de hombros hizo lo que le pidió, no es que no pudiera, estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero le parecía un poco raro su pedido, en fin no le daría más vueltas al asunto y ayudado del árbol subió como le pidió.

Se acomodó sobre las tejas pero no estuvo ni dos minutos ahí que la vio aparecer con dos latas en la mano, viendo cómo se sentaba a su lado a una distancia prudente y le extendía una de las latas.

-Aaamm…no gracias no bebo alcohol…-dijo rechazando lo que le daba, para ver como sonreía para decir alegre.

-No tiene alcohol, es refresco-aclaró con picardía, haciendo que él se sonroje por su despiste y acepte lo que ofrecía-es bueno saber que no bebes, es difícil encontrar chicos de nuestra edad que no lo hagan.

-Pues…soy un artista marcial, debo cuidar mi cuerpo-dijo sonrojado mientras jugaba con la lata en sus manos, lo hizo por inercia, siempre sus amigos le ofrecían latas de cerveza y él las rechazaba, de seguro quedo como un tonto.

Ella lo miro detenidamente sin agregar nada para luego sonreír tenuemente y decir viéndolo fijamente.

-Concuerdo contigo, brindemos por eso, salud!

-Salud!-dijo alegre, ante ver que no era el único que opinaba así, para luego de darle un sorbo preguntar- porque vinimos aquí?-preguntó tímido.

-Pues, ya que salir se nos complicaba, se me ocurrió tomar algo aquí, la vista es hermosa, las estrellas se ven más brillantes, y es muy tranquilo… siempre vengo desde niña a este lugar, me da mucha paz y me encanta realmente…-expresó mientras veía el cielo iluminado con las estrellas.

Él hizo lo mismo y se maravilló con la vista, es verdad, se veían espectaculares.

-Si…es una vista increíble, y…me encanta este lugar, estoy seguro que me gustaría mucho más que al que me querías llevar, además aquí no llegara ningún auto…

Ella rio levemente por su comentario para luego agregar.

-Realmente disculpa mi informalidad, pero…-pero él la corto en su explicación.

-Descuida, no me tienes nada que explicar, ahora lo estas compensando no? No te preocupes.

-Gracias, eres muy comprensivo…y dime que se siente ser sensei?-le preguntó mientras bebía otro sorbo.

-Genial… a pesar de ser mi primera experiencia, no me va mal, definitivamente nací para dedicarme a esto…

-Me alegro que así sea, papá está muy conforme contigo, eso es bueno…-expresó melancólica mientras veía la nada, viéndola él fijamente sin comprender su cambio de actitud, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por parecer lo más normal posible, y no titubear o tartamudear como un tonto, cada vez le costaba menos por suerte, y su cercanía aunque lo ponía aun nervioso lo disimulaba mejor, estuvieron un rato más hablando de todo y de nada, él la veía maravillado con lo hermosa que era, como su blanca piel resaltaba con el brillo de la noche, no podía evitar sentir el romántico ambiente que se creó entre ellos, o eran quizás solo ideas suyas por lo que sentía hacia esa chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

Mientras ella le contaba algo de su hermana el veía su mano, estaba a máximo diez centímetros de la suya, solo tenía que moverla y tomársela, era un movimiento muy sencillo, solo debía darse valor, y con el corazón retumbando en su pecho y su sonrojo en aumento fue acercándola con cuidado, veía como poco a poco disminuía la distancia, y cuando ya estaba por tocársela ve como la saca para estirar los brazos, provocando que suspirara frustrado, y luego decía para su desgracia.

-Bueno, mejor la dejamos por aquí, debo estudiar para mañana- mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba los músculos.

-Ah…si…está bien, yo también ya debo irme, en casa deben estar esperándome-aunque si era posible que lo estuvieran esperando ya, no se quería ir, por si él fuera se quedaba toda la noche a su lado, pero entendía que eso no sería posible, y parándose a la par de ella se dirigieron los dos a la entrada de la casa.

-Está bien, bueno Ranma gracias por el agradable rato, fue refrescante…-y acercándose a él le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se le suban los colores al rostro por ese increíble contacto, dejándolo al punto de la taquicardia, no podía creer que esos rosados y exquisitos labios hayan tocado su rostro, se tocó la zona que ella beso viéndola con los ojos como platos para luego oír como ella decía con una sonrisa, le parecía muy cómica su reacción- eso por los dos desplantes que te hice, buenas noches Ranma, hasta mañana…-y sin decir más cerraba la puerta sin poder él articular ni una palabra.

Se quedó un par de minutos sin moverse para luego comenzar a mover los pies para emprender su camino, iba rumbo a su casa con esa cara de haberle visto la cara a dios y no creérselo, mientras seguía con su paso lento y su rojo escarlata, aun sin poder creer que ella lo haya besado.

Llegó a su casa aun en ese estado, se cruzó con su madre que lo saludo contenta pero quedo un tanto desconcertada luego, viéndolo sin comprender su estado ya que jamás le devolvió el saludo, subió las escaleras tropezando con ellas en casi la mitad de los escalones, y ya cuando llegó a su cuarto se sentó en su cama para luego dejar caer su cuerpo aterrizando su cabeza en su almohada, para luego de tener la vista fija en el techo agrandar su sonrisa y mustiar para sí.

-Hoy…es…el día…más feliz…de…mi vida…-para luego suspirar enamorado y perderse en sus pensamientos Akanescos de siempre, si cada desplante se lo pensaba pagar así por él que lo desplante todos los días…

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí va otro capi, ojala les haya gustado, pues bueno de a poco a Ranma las cosas parecen que les salen mejor, o eso parece, espero que no odien a Akane por ser tan indiferente con él, entiéndala un poco es una adolescente "enamorada" de su novio, y a Ranma lo conoce hace un par de días, bueno gracias a todos por seguir la historia, ah!una cosa más, no sé si se dieron cuenta pero cambie la clasificación del fic de T a M, pues se debe a que no me decidía si en esta historia iba a haber lemon, bueno al final si va a ver, en un capitulo solamente de seguro, pero algo de eso va a tener el fic, reviews?:)

Bry: Si pobre Ranma, el hace hasta malabares para que le dé su atención y la otra ni cuenta se da, pobrecito...bueno pero una pequeña recompensa obtuvo, jeje, veamos cómo se siguen acercando, bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi!nos leemos en próxima!gracias por comentar!:)besos!

Aurora:Hola amigaaa!qué bueno que te animaras a leer este fic, me sentí feliz cuando vi tus comentarios, y como siempre me sucede contigo me saques muchas carcajadas, jajajaja, me morí con tus apelativos de "completamente estúpido" y "parece mujer súper enamorada" jajajaja, y cuando dijiste "parece bebe" ajjajajaja, pobrecittooooooo...es una amorrrrr, esta mega enamorado de su imposible...y bueno Akane es una adolescente que al menos cree estar enamorada de su novio, viste como eso a esa edad, uno cree amar así porque sí, y bueno a Shinnosuke lo conoce de antes y está encandilada con él, pero bueno Ranma de a poco ira cubriendo terreno, por lo menos en este capi demuestra más no ser indiferente a esa maravilloso hombre, ;), ah!si el trio de locos son los populares, jajaja, y bueno solo en mi loca cabeza pueden darse esas cosas amiga...jajaja, y un detalle!Kodashi si esta!recuerdas cunado Shinnosuke los sorprendió en el gimnasio en el cap 5, que dice que Kodi le aviso que la vio entrar con un tipo al gimnasio, pues esa Kodi es Kodachi, así que si, Kodachi Shampoo y Akane son amigas, más loco todavía! Jajaja, y para aumentar a la locura ninguna de las dos ve a Ranma con aprobación sino con desprecio por no ser un popular, jajajaja, quien diría...aaahhh... bueno ya me dejo de joder, ojala te haya gustado el capi!:), muchas gracias por todos tus comentrios!:), eres una ídola!te mando un súper abrazo y un beso grande!y saber que a mí me puedes llenar de reviews que yo mega feliz los leo y los respondo!te adoro hermosa!hasta la próxima!

Ranma K: jajajaja bueno mientras no sean sueños feos, jaja, me alegro que te gustara, pues si el pobre Ranma de a poco va sacando su personalidad a flote, pero la chica no se la pone muy fácil tampoco, veamos cómo evoluciona esa relación, gracias por comentar!te mando un beso y un abrazo!

Reiki: Hola amiga!ay Reiki mira que eres mala...no te basta con que Ranma tenga que luchar contra sigo mismo, contra Akane, contra Shinnosuke, hasta contra los amigos de Akane que encima también tenga que luchar contra su suegro...no no no...eres muy cruel, XD jajajaja, al pobre ya le di demasiado en contra como para agregarle más, sabemos que Ranma es el yerno ideal para Soun, bueno solo porque practica artes marciales y es el mejor, jeje, así que él si va a estar de su lado, ;P, bueno amiga ojala te haya gustado el capi!y de tus dos teorías me quedo más con la primera, jeje, nos leemos te mando un súper abrazo! besosss!

Xandryx: Ay si esa una característica de él que aunque puede ser una bomba puede ser muy adorable, jaja, bueno pero el chico aunque se le complique termino recompensado, algo es algo...veamos cómo se sigue desarrollando esa relación, ojala te haya gustado el capi!te mando un abrazo y un beso!amiga hasta la próxima y gracias por comentar!:)

Nancyricoleon: Sip!sin duda esa cualidad de él sirvió para que Akane lo vea con admiración y de paso poder el integrarse un poco más en su vida, claro que va a necesitar de algo más que ser experto en artes marciales para llegar a la chica, veamos cómo se van dado las cosas, amiga ojala te haya gustado el capi!te mando un súper abrazo!gracias por comentar!:). hasta la próxima!

Paoh!:Ay si es una divino...lástima que Akane aún no se dé cuenta, pero bueno al menos tuvo una pequeña recompensa, ;), muchas gracias por seguir el fic,:D, ojala te haya gustado el capi!muchas gracias por comentar y los halagos!:) :*), te mando un beso!hasta la próxima!

Bueno eso sería todo por hoy, me despido gente hermosa, hasta la próxima entrega!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	8. ¿Seremos solo amigos?

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**TODO POR ALCANZARTE**

CAPÍTULO 8- ¿Seremos solo amigos?

Habían corrido varios días ya desde su espectacular noche con la niña de sus ojos, lamentablemente no habían podido tener mucho acercamiento, a la salida del colegio o estaba con su novio o tenía alguna actividad extracurricular, entre el grupo de porristas, voleibol, gimnasia y atletismo, y vaya a saber que más, tenía mucho tiempo ocupado, la verdad no paraba de admirarla, encima era excelente en los estudios, esa chica lo tenía maravillado.

Iba rumbo al dojo, era su último día en la semana, la semana de prueba la paso sin problemas y ya su trabajo en el dojo Tendo era efectivo para su alegría, pero otra cosa lo atormentaba ahora, venía con la cabeza hecho un remolino de preocupación, el lunes tenía prueba de matemáticas y no tenía idea de cómo hacer para que le vaya bien, no había podido estudiar nada, y a sus amigos ni les pedía ya que estaba igual o peor que él, el problema es que si no llevaba buenas notas a su casa veía difícil que su santa madre lo dejara seguir trabajando…este fin de semana sin duda debía ponerse las pilas si quería seguir con sus planes.

Su día de trabajo fue muy tranquilo por suerte, como era de esperar sus alumnos no daban problemas, no podía evitar llenarse de orgullo cuando lo llamaban 'sensei' o ver sus rostros de sorpresa o admiración cuando realizaba algún movimiento nuevo y complicado para ellos, esos niños definitivamente le subían el ego. Así como termino la última clase se dedicó a ordenar todo, esta vez si no se quedaría de más, debía estar bien descansado para mañana ponerse a estudiar bien temprano, en eso siente como llega el señor Tendo deteniendo lo que hacía.

-Ranma quería pedirte un favor…-hablo Soun al ingresar.

-Si señor Tendo dígame…-dijo servicial, respetaba mucho a ese hombre.

-Podrías venir mañana a hacer el inventario del mes? Es que debó presentarlo el sábado en la tarde, y lo haría yo pero tengo otros trámites para realizar, y la verdad se me complica bastante, podría contar con tu ayuda? Claro solo si estás disponible, no te sientas obligado…-dijo sereno.

-Mañana dijo?-pregunto inseguro, realmente no podía, pero no quería negarse, fue muy amable con él desde un principio, y si necesitaba de su ayuda pues lo ayudaría.

-Sí, sería mañana en la mañana, puedes con eso muchacho?

-Sí señor!cuente con ello!-expreso seguro, si venía temprano no veía problema a ayudar un poco.

-Muchas gracias, cuando llegues no estaré, pero estarán mis hijas, así que ni bien te abran ven para aquí y estate el tiempo que necesites, yo llegaré a media tarde a buscarlo así que no te llegaré a ver supongo, que pases buena noche Ranma!y gracias de nuevo!

-Como diga señor Tendo, buenas noches para usted también, y no tiene porque!-y haciendo una reverencia en son de respeto observó cómo se retiraba .

"En fin… no me quedará otra que esforzarme más mañana, bueno quien duda y tenga suerte y vea a Akane… la he visto muy poco estos días, aún sueño con ese beso que me dio…fue increíble…" pensó enamorado mientras iba rumbo a su casa, para luego liberar un largo suspiro, la extrañaba, con tan poco ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca.

Estaba a pocas cuadras de su casa cuando ve a su prima caminar a lo lejos con unas bolsas, y sonriendo con picardía decidió acercarse a ella a paso silencioso, le jugaría una pequeña broma.

Cuando estaba casi detrás de ella le habló con una voz de ultratumba cerca de su oído.

-Te arrastre hasta el infierno…-haciendo que se ponga pálida y le corra un escalofrío espeluznante por el cuerpo, para luego saltar y moviendo sus bolsas a una velocidad imponente se dispuso a atacar al supuesto "fantasma".

-TOMA TOMA TOMA!NO ME LLEVARÁS A NINGUN LADO!TOMA TOMA TOMA!-gritaba mientras reventaba a bolsas a un pobre chico de trenza arrepentido de su broma.

-Auch…oye…para…Ya..pa…para… PARA RANKO SOY YO! RANMA! PARA NIÑA BOBA!-gritó al final al ver que no dejaba de golpearlo.

Al oír lo último detuvo su ataque para verificar que si era el idiota de su primo, y al ver que él era el dueño de su "graciosa hazaña" lo vio fulminándolo con la vista para luego agregar frunciendo el ceño muy molesta.

-Eres estúpido!quieres matarme del susto!animal!-para luego darle un nuevo bolsazo en la cabeza, haciéndolo ver estrellitas.

-Ya no me golpes más!que el casi termina muerto soy yo!además solo fue una broma!miedosa!-exclamó sobándose el nuevo golpe.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido!-expresó indignada con los ojos cerrados, para luego abriendo uno preguntar curiosa- que hacías a estas horas?

-Vengo del dojo Tendo, y tú qué haces sola de noche?si el tío se entera se enojará…

-Bah!boberías!vengo de la casa de una amiga, oye y que tal tu trabajo en la casa de tu amorcito eh?...tenía razón en que era una buena idea verdad?-dijo con picardía.

Él se sonrojo ante su insinuación, es verdad que su idea fue sumamente buena, se pudo acercar mucho a ella con ello, de solo recordar el beso hacía que los suspiros lo acudieran, pero intentando controlar su estupidez enamoradiza respondió un tanto turbado.

-Aaammm…si…no tengo quejas…

-Lo sabía!y dime como va esa relación?

-Bueno…se puede decir que somos amigos…el otro día me beso…-dijo con una boba sonrisa.

-Te beso!vaya esa Tendo es más rápida de lo que imagine…quien la viera…con novio y besando a un recién aparecido…-pensaba en voz alta.

-Oyeeeee!cómo que recién aparecido?!y fue un beso en la mejilla solamente, no mal interpretes!

-En la mejilla?...uuuuffff…que aburrido…-dijo haciendo una mueca- primito…por eso haces tanto alboroto? Parecen nenes de primaria, a este ritmo le harás el amor a los treinta…

-Ra-Ra-RANKO!co-como dices eso…-dijo sacando humo por los oídos y desviando el rostro ante la descarada insinuación de su loca prima.

-Qué?me vas a decir que nunca lo pensaste? oh! vamos!eso si no te lo creo…-dijo con una sonrisa torcida, haciendo que él se ponga más rojo todavía-bueno bueno…tampoco quiero que me cuentes de tus fantasías con tu amor platónico, así que son amigos…bueno es un buen inicio, pero cuidado!no te quedes estancado en ese lugar, porque si solo llegas a que te vea como amigo estas en problemas primito…

-Qué quieres decir?-dijo intentando recuperar los colores normales, y agradeciendo que su prima no insistiera con esas locas y ni tan erradas ideas.

-Pues lo lógico, que si solo logras que te vea como amigo no avanzarás más que eso, para ella serás su amiguito y punto…

-Bueno, esperemos que no sea así…-expreso reflexivo- bueno te acompaño hasta tu casa, así el tío no te regaña- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, y esa amabilidad?

-Oyeee…yo soy un buen primo…además te la debo por el susto, miedosa…-dijo con humor, haciendo que ella hiciera un puchero, logrando sacarle una sonrisa. Siguieron su camino en silencio por pocos minutos para ella preguntar con intriga.

-Que te sucede? Te ves preocupado…

-Es que…este lunes tengo la prueba de matemáticas y si no me va bien reprobare el curso… y sabes cómo es mamá con eso…

-Huuuyyy…te entiendo, la tía y su katana…-recordó con temor- y encima siempre fuiste un asco para eso, pero bueno no te preocupes, siempre haces algo para que te vaya bien , no sé cómo lo haces pero sabes librarte…-expresó viéndolo con sospecha, si lo sabía pero lo dejaría por esas, "tramposo…" pensaba en sus adentros.

-Ojala así sea…-mustió con pesar, haciéndose el desentendido con la indirecta de su prima, estaba más preocupado con el tema de la prueba, matemáticas era más difícil de copiar, su mayor miedo era no poder seguir trabajando, y además que su mayor motivo para estar cerca de su Akane se desvaneciera, no quería fallarle al señor Tendo, bueno y para qué negarlo…se había encariñado mucho con el trabajo, así que lo extrañaría también.

Ya llegando a la casa de su prima se despidió de ella y sus tíos, para luego emprender rumbo a la propia, debía recostarse temprano, además estaba agotado, ni bien pusiera la cabeza en la almohada quedaría rendido.

Ese sábado temprano se dispuso a ir hacia el dojo donde trabajaba, como esperaba fue recibido por Kasumi, y sin perder más el tiempo se dirigió hacia su objetivo. Se percató de que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, y sintió ruidos desde el interior, así que llevado por la curiosidad se dispuso a observar por la ranura quien era el visitante a tan tempranas horas, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la niña de sus sueños portando un gi blanco de entrenamiento y realizando una kata con espectacular pulcritud y en absoluta concentración, estaba extasiado mirándola, realmente era buena, muy buena, era rápida, ágil, flexible y muy disciplinada, no la conocía, suponía que era una kata de su escuela, pero era muy sorprendente lo compleja y bien ejecutada que estaba. No podía evitar amar cada vez a esa maravillosa criatura, no dejaba de sorprenderlo, era la mezcla perfecta entre rudeza y delicado, fuerza y frágil, hermoso y vital, era una mujer única y a cada cosa nueva que conocía lo hacía sentirse más enamorado.

Luego de ver como ella paraba sus movimientos y tomaba una toalla, se dispuso a ingresar, estaba encantado con el espectáculo que presencio y le hubiera encantado observar más pero necesitaba hacer lo suyo.

-Buenos días…-dijo tímido mientras ingresaba, llamándole enormemente la atención a ella.

-Umg? Ranma? …buenos días… que haces aquí?-no entendía su presencia a esa hora un sábado.

-No te dijo tu padre? Vine a hacer el inventario…

-Y porque lo vas a hacer tu? Eso es algo que siempre lo hizo papá…

-Me pidió el favor porque él no podía y lo necesita para esta tarde…aaammm…disculpa por interrumpir tu entrenamiento…-dijo levemente sonrojado por la imagen que presenciaba, verla agitada, sudada y con ese gi puesto se le hizo muy tentador, bueno con cualquier cosa ella para él era un tentación, pero esa imagen definitivamente sería una de sus favoritas.

-No te preocupes, puedo seguir en el patio de atrás, bueno te dejo con eso, nos vemos!-dijo amable para luego tomar su toalla y salir de ahí ante una expectante mirada azulada.

-Si…hasta luego- y tras ver como se quedaba solo largo un suspiro de resignación y con una mirada decidida se dedicó a lo que lo tenía ahí.

…

Luego de un poco más de dos horas logró terminar con su trabajo, no creyó hacerlo tan rápido, y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se puso de pie para proceder a irse de ahí. Cerró la puerta encontrando a Kasumi colgando la ropa para el proceder a acercarse.

-Kasumi, ya está pronto, lo deje dentro del dojo para cuando tu padre venga por él.

-Vaya Ranma eso fue rápido, justo estaba por llevarte un poco de té y galletas, gustas?-ofreció servicial con esa sonrisa tan peculiar de ella.

-Aaammm, gracias pero no, tengo algo de prisa, será para otra ocasión, pero si te agradecería si puedo pasar al baño.

-Claro, ya sabes dónde queda, pasa nomás…

-Gracias…-y haciendo una leve reverencia ingreso a la casa.

Fue por el pasillo de la planta baja donde se suponía que era el baño, lo conocía ya que fue un par de veces ya, pero cuando estaba a unos metros de visualizar la puerta siente como alguien sale de ahí, y literalmente casi se le sale el corazón ante lo que observó.

Del baño envuelta en una pequeña toalla rosa salía su diosa personal, la mujer que lo traía loco de amor por ella, su Akane en vivo y en directo. Sentía como el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho embravecido, y como la respiración se le cortaba, se quedó tieso en su lugar sintiendo como a medida que corrían los segundos tanto su rojo facial así como la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento, podía observar sus delicadas y torneadas piernas, el inicio de sus senos, su pecho al descubierto, su cuello de cisne, sus hombros redondos, todo cubierto por esa exquisita y blanca piel de porcelana la cual era cubierta por pequeñas gotas de agua que recorría para su envidia todo su cuerpo, se siguió extasiando subiendo más la mirada viendo lo provocadora que lucía con sus azules cabellos mojados, y luego apreció su rostro, esa cara de ángel que desde que la vio lo dejo prendado de ella y cautivo su terco corazón con solo verla una simple vez, y desde ese momento se pudo considerar ella como la única dueña de sus deseos más profundos y sus sueños más secretos.

No podía articular una sola palabra, así como tampoco no podía evitar detallarla de pies a cabeza… y verla como si fuera carne fresca y él un lobo hambriento por ese exquisito manjar, no sabía si ya era real o no eso que presenciaba, o si seguía dormido en la comodidad de su cama, cuando la respiración le llego nuevamente esta se le aceleró rápidamente y la garganta se le secaba a la par que se le hacía agua la boca, seguramente se veía como el mayor de los pervertidos, pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba a esa mujer hace más de un año, y eso más su locas hormonas de adolescente no podía evitar que todos esos hechos físicos se manifestaran, pero salió de su ensoñación cuando ella se dignó a hablar al ver que él no decía nada.

-Ranma… que se te ofrece?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, le dio gracia lo impactado que quedo por verla salir en toalla, pareciera que era la primera vez que veía a una mujer, le pareció tierna su actitud, sin imaginarse claro la clase de pensamientos que circulaban por la mente de ese chico que tenía enfrente.

Ante sus palabras se tensó, dándose cuenta de su descarada actitud, y de que la estuvo viendo como un pervertido desnudándola y prácticamente violándola con la mirada, haciéndolo tragar en seco y sintiendo la lengua trabada.

-Ah..eh…aaahh…bu…eee…ba-ba-ba…ññooo…vo-voy…voy al baño!-y a una velocidad única de él emprendió corrida a la siguiente puerta que consideraba su salvación.

Ella quedó mirando el lugar que hace apenas un segundo ocupaba con varios signos de interrogación en la mente, ante no entender su actitud, pero encogiéndose de hombros le restó importancia atribuyéndolo a que tenía prisa, y sin más se retiró de ahí rumbo a su recámara a cambiarse.

Cuando llego al baño apoyó las manos en el lavado mientras respiraba agitado, aún con las mejillas rojas y los estragos de la situación, recordó la perfecta imagen que recién le regalo y al estar ya solo su cuerpo sin poder controlarlo más comenzó a reaccionar. Bajo la mirada para confirmar sus sospechas, mientras veía resignado el bulto en sus pantalones, no supo cómo hizo para controlarse delante de ella, lo peor es que no podía salir en esas condiciones, ni de la casa, ni del baño, así que mordiéndose el labio inferior deslizó el cierre de su pantalón, solo había una solución para su problema, y aunque le diera vergüenza no tenía más remedio, descargaría sus ganas de ella…

…

Luego de un rato en su travesía por el baño de los Tendo salió sonrojado y con la cabeza gacha, se sentía el peor de los pervertidos, pero es que como hacía para controlar su cuerpo cuando deseaba como una loco a esa mujer, y con semejante indumentaria ni que fuera buda para controlarse.

Cuando estaba ya por salir de la casa una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya te ibas?-se tensó al oír su voz, lo único que rogaba a todos los dioses es que trajera ropa encima, tragó con fuerza para luego darse la vuelta, y al verla vestida respiró aliviado para animarse a responderle, se veía encantadora con esos shorts holgados y esa remera larga, bien para estar entre casa, pero a ella todo le quedaba de maravilla, al menos así era para sus ojos.

-Si…ya terminé, ahora voy hasta casa debo estudiar para una prueba.

-Oh vaya, que bueno, y prueba de que tienes?-preguntó curiosa.

-Matemáticas…-dijo con desgana, para luego agregar- y no sé nada, si no me va medianamente bien el lunes tendré problemas en casa y hasta puede que no pueda seguir trabajando.

-Oh…que mal…tan mal te va en esa materia?

-Pues…es de las que más me cuesta…-dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado de su ineptitud para los números.

-Vaya…imagino que el trabajo te ha quitado tiempo de estudio…mmmm…bueno pero eso yo te lo puedo compensar!si estás de acuerdo te ayudo a estudiar, que dices?-dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Él la quedo mirando con los ojos grandes, sin poder creer su suerte, debía seguir soñando en su cama seguramente- Lo…lo dices enserio?me ayudarías?-dijo al final con una gran sonrisa y sintiendo su corazón latir más a prisa de la emoción de poder pasar la tarde a su lado estudiando.

-Claro, tenemos los mismos profesores y damos los mismos temas, además a mí en matemática me va muy bien, así que yo te ayudo a estudiar si tú no tienes inconveniente, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que tú ayudas a papá.

-Muchas gracias…-dijo feliz de que realmente uno de sus sueños se cumpla, y eso era de pasar una tarde estudiando con su Akane, bueno ese era el de los sueños con menos importancia en verdad pero bueno era uno de los tantos que tenía.

-No tienes porque, llamo para cancelar una salida que tenía con las chicas y nos ponemos a trabajar!-dijo animada.

-Oh…pero si ya tenías planes…no quiero ser inconveniente.

-No te preocupes, solo era una salida de compras porque hoy tenía una fiesta de una chica que ni siquiera me cae bien, la verdad me viene de maravilla, prefiero pasar este fin de semana tranquila en casa, y si de paso soy de ayuda mejor todavía, no te preocupes de verdad, bueno voy a hacer esa llamada…mmm…tú tienes tus cosas aquí?-pregunto ante verlo sin nada encima.

-Oh…aaamm, no, pero voy rápido hasta casa y regreso-dijo sonriendo feliz de que ella realmente prefiera estar con él que con sus arpías amigas, eso era algo que lo alegraba más, empezaba a creer que ocupaba un lugar en su vida cada vez de mayor importancia, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer en sus adentros.

-Está bien, nos vemos!-y tras despedirse de él se fue hasta el teléfono, y él haciendo lo mismo se dirigió hasta su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No solo estudiaría con ella y compartiría toda la tarde, sino que además estaba seguro que con su ayuda le iría mil veces mejor que estudiando solo, estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz, lo único que debía hacer era concentrarse en su presencia y con su cercanía, ese era un problema, pero no por nada era una artista marcial, y tenía templanza, así que debía controlarse, suspiro resignado, sería todo un reto, pero debía superarlo.

Luego de correr a la velocidad el rayo del dojo hasta su casa y viceversa llegó agitado pero muy feliz de regreso, nunca pensó que estudiar le traería tanto éxtasis como ahora, estaba dichoso por muy irónico que sonara en su vocabulario respecto al estudio.

Toco la puerta y tras ser recibido por la atenta Kasumi fue hasta la sala donde la encontró mirando televisión.

-Llegue…-dijo tímido, y con una sonrisa en sus varoniles facciones.

-Vaya…eso si es rapidez, bueno ven vamos hasta mi habitación- y se levantó de su lugar para que la siguiera.

-T-tu ha-habitación dices?-preguntó en pánico, eso era surreal para su mente, realmente estaba por pasar la tarde en la habitación de su tan adorada Akane? Bueno era para estudiar pero…estarían solos, en su habitación, juntos, y él como demonios haría para que sus pensamientos se concentraran en las malditas matemáticas? No sabía que iba a hacer, pero bueno fuera lo que fuera él se debía concentrar, además que saber que conocería su cuarto lo llenaba de intriga y ansiedad.

-Sí, o prefieres la sala? Mi habitación es más cómoda y tranquila, pero como gustes más…

-No! digo…no tengo problemas, donde tú digas.

-Está bien, ven es arriba…- y sin perder más el tiempo la siguió por las escaleras hasta ese lugar donde mil veces se preguntó cómo era, donde descansaba su diosa, el lugar más íntimo para ella, y saber que estaría solo ahí a su lado no dejaba de hacer que el corazón le golpe con fuerza el pecho.

Cuando ingreso no pudo no hacer una discreta inspección por el lugar, era muy ordenada, todo estaba muy pulcro y bien organizado, había fotos con sus amigas y con él idiota de su novio, familia, y algunas personas que no conocía, tenía algún que otro peluche y un espejo gigante de cuerpo entero, era un cuarto muy cómodo y espacioso, le agradaba, no era insoportablemente femenino como el de su prima, y tenía su perfume en todo el lugar, eso era lo que más le gustaba, vio cómo se sentaba en el escritorio que daba a la ventana, y tras seguirla y sentarse en una silla que ella ubico a su lado, tomo asiento.

-Bien, veamos que tal estas…-dijo amigable para luego ver como sacaba sus cosas y observaba ella sus apuntes- vaya Ranma, tu letra es…particular…-dijo al ver lo espantosa que era, entendía la gran mayoría pero le sorprendía como hacía para entenderse, ya que era muy poco legible.

Él se sonrojo por su comentario, sabía que su caligrafía era horrible, eso era por la falta de práctica que tuvo toda su vida con la escritura, así que no era novedoso su comentario pero que se lo diga ella le dio cierto pudor.

-Eh…si…es que nunca la practique mucho que digamos…-expreso vergonzoso.

-Bueno no importa de verdad, la entiendo así que eso es suficiente no?-dijo con una sonrisa arrepentida de incomodarlo con su comentario, haciendo que él la devuelva para sentirse más cómodo- bien comencemos…- y sin más se dispuso a explicarle con mucha paciencia y tranquilidad cada cosa, haciendo que él luchando cada tanto con su concentración fuera entendiendo lo que le decía.

Ralamente le costó mucho al principio, tenerla cerca, sentir su respiración, su aroma, ver como cada tanto le rozaba la mano para quitarle el lápiz o tocaba sin intención su pierna con la propia le alteraba los nervios, ver sus labios de cerca, su cabello cayendo con absoluta gracia, su respingona nariz, sus seguramente suaves mejillas, todo le gustaba, todo lo alteraba, pero apelando a su mayor concentración estaba consiguiendo entender lo que le explicaba, y la tarde estaba siendo muy provechosa, además de sumamente agradable.

Pararon un rato para almorzar con su hermana, y luego en la tarde para merendar en su habitación, ya entrada la noche considero que su cerebro estaba saturado de información y agotado dispuso a dejar la explicación por ahí.

-Bueno…creo que es todo lo que mi cerebro retiene por hoy…-dijo tras un suspiro de cansancio, nunca estudio tanto en su vida en tan pocas horas.

-Sí, estoy cansada ya…pero bueno te sirvió lo que te explique al menos?

-Estas bromeando? Me acabas de salvar la vida! Tengo casi todos los temas estudiados, con eso seguro me va excelente!-dijo feliz.

-Me alegro que sea así…fue una tarde…mmmmm!...agotadora…-dijo mientras estiraba los brazos desperezándose, dejándose ver parte de su plano abdomen ya que la remera estaba arrollada, haciéndolo a él tragar en seco por esa vista, parecía que lo hacía de adrede, quería dejarlo loco seguramente.

-Sí, muchas gracias de verdad…-dijo sonrojado desviando sus ojos de esa zona para no parecer un pervertido.

Ya en la entrada de la casa ella se dispuso a despedirse de él.

-Bueno, estudia mucho mañana y suerte para la prueba!verás que te irá genial- dijo mientras le levantaba el pulgar y guiñaba un ojo.

-Si eso ocurre solo se debe a que tuve a la mejor maestra-halago con una sonrisa torcida, provocando que ella le sonriera sonrojada.

-Bueno Ranma, buenas noches, que descanses, lo mereces…

-Buenas noches Akane, y…gracias…-y rojo tomate hizo algo que ni él se lo creyó, antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su hogar, se le acercó rápidamente y le dio un veloz beso en la mejilla, para después irse con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente ante su osadía, haciendo que echara humo por las orejas, regresando a su casa a paso acelerado sin poder creer que realmente se haya animado a hacerlo. Pero es que al animarse solo un pensamiento lo acudía, y fue el que lo impulso en su movimiento,

"No quiero que me vea como solo un amigo…"

Akane quedo un tanto descolocada por su repentina muestra de agradecimiento y posterior veloz huida, se tocó con la mano la mejilla mientras un leve carmín le acudía al rostro, para luego verlo como se alejaba con una pequeña sonrisa y decirme a sí misma-Es un chico muy dulce…-y sin darle más vueltas al asunto introducirse en su morada.

La boba sonrisa de su cara no se la sacaba ni aunque se enterara que su prima se mudaba a su casa, estaba feliz, fue la mejor tarde de estudio que pudo tener, y no puede negar que la cerró con broche de oro, se tocó los labios con dos dedos recordando lo suave que era su piel, para luego morderse el labio inferior y controlar las ganas de volver en sus pasos y decirle lo que su corazón guardaba, no! debía controlarse! Eso solo la ahuyentaría, debía ir con pie de plomo, suspiró por milésima vez en el camino para luego de ver como se acercaba a su casa recomponer su pose de chico indiferente, y así alejaba sospechas, claro eso era lo que él suponía…ya que ni con cirugía se le iba la cara de idiota enamorado.

Continuará…

* * *

Aquí va otro cap, la relación va mejorando parece, y el pobre de nuestro Ranma hace lo que puede con sus nervios y con sus hormonas, jaja, bueno ojala les haya gustado! gracias a todos los que siguen la historia! reviews?:)

Asv: Amigaaaa!ay si lo se Ranma es una dulce!te lo comes a besos abrazos y más besos!*-*, jaja, oiga!yo la hice una pervet?O.O…y yo a quien le echo la culpa?jajaja, bueno está bien me hago cargo, tendré que hacerte un tratamiento de purificación…o es una daño irrevertible ya?...mmm…bueno en ese caso no nos queda otra que seguir gozando de la vida con esta nueva perspectiva, jaja, yo no lo niego…y aunque lo hiciera nadie me creería…TT_TT…jajaja,pues si me gusta el jugo de limón…mmm…. el pastel de limón…mmm… los caramelos de limón…mmm…los Ranma de limon…esos son mis favoritos…mmm…ups!ya desvaríe, jeje ;P,Natalia volvé al mundo! bueno me alegra que te gustara el capi!Pues si de a poco Ranma va ganado terreno parece, aunque ni ella se dé cuenta, pero bueno al pobre chico lo tengo como loco ya, y si a Soun creo que nunca se lo tuvo que ganar, Ranma viene a su medida, jeje, bueno amiga ojala también te guste el capi!al fin Ranmita hizo algo!jeje, pobre y casi se muere por eso también, es tan tierno mi niño bobo y torpe en el amor…en fin…amiga nos leemos en la próxima entrega, calculo que hasta el viernes no tendrás noticias mías, te mando una mega abrazo!un besote!ah!me morí de risa con la descripción de los osos, jaaja, te mando un par de esos también ;D, bye!

Nancyricoleon: Amiga!me mori de risa con tu comentario de los sapos, jaja, si sé que Ranma no la pasa muy bien el pobre, pero bueno de a poco le va yendo mejor no? bueno ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos una beso grande!

Aurora: Amiga!jajaja eres un caso…me muero de risa siempre con las cosas que pones, pero oyeee…como que teletubi? Está bien que el chico se me coma un poco los mocos pero no para tanto, jajaja, pobrecito…si es una dulzura!En este cap al fin hizo algo!le dio un beso en la mejilla,aaayyy… parecen nenes de jardín, jajaja. Y bueno entiendo tu amor oscuro por Shinnosuke, je, y en el próximo cap estoy seguro que aumentara, ;P, si antes lo querías morder, no de la misma forma que estoy segura quisieras morder a Ranma, jeje, ahora le vas dar más que eso seguro. Si es un poco loco…pero Kodachi ve a Ranma como poca cosa, se cree mucho para un normalito, me moría de risa con tu supositorio respecto a ella, XD, jajaja, en fin..de Nabiki algo va a haber quizás, aun no lo tengo definido, veamos que sale, pero será mucho más adelante, amiga ojala te haya gustado el capi!gracias por el apoyo y por comentar!te mando un súper beso!y un mega abrazo! hasta la próxima!

Xandryx: Amigaa!ay si Akane no parece ser indiferente a ese bombón con trenza, jaja, pero bueno sin duda el novio la tiene cegada, pero Ranma se ira ocupando como ves de ganarse terreno, ojala te haya gustado el capi! gracias por comentar! te mando un fuerte abrazo! hasta la próxima!

Bry: jajaja, amiga eres un caso aparte…jaja XD, que bueno que te gustara el cambio de clasificación, ahí no supo quién ganaba si tu lado hentai o tu lado romántico, jaja, uuuuhhh a Shinnosuke estoy haciendo que lo odies, la verdad es que me cae bien ese personaje en él anime, pero en este fic no lo voy a hacer querer por nadie, jeje, y sin duda con el prox capi lo odiaras más, bueno ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar! un beso hasta la próxima!

Reiki: Si Akane no está siendo indiferente por lo visto, pero bueno aun esta la venda de Shinnosuke puesta, veamos como la va desplazando nuestro Ranma, en el prox capi va a pasar algo muy clásico de ellos, cuando lo leas sabrás a que me refiero, pero bueno! ahora Ranma se animó a algo!bueno no fue laaaa gran cosaaaa pero el chico de a poco va venciendo su timidez, a mi gusto es un tierno, :3,jeje, ojala te guste el capi amiga! gracias por comentar!:),nos leemos en la próxima!un besote!

Ranma K:Hola!bueno sip Ranma de a poco está despertando, al fin hizo algo el chico, el amor y la desesperación todo lo pueden, jaja, bueno gracias por el riesgo!;P, te vas a quedar sin laburo, jeje, ojala te guste el capi!ah y si concuerdo contigo, pero te falto adicionar a Asv, al menos en mis fic ella me deja cada comentario que me muero de risa, y es otra loca de Ranma al igual que yo y varias más, jeje, bueno te mando un fuerte abrazo! gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos!

Gente eso sería todo por hoy, me despido, hasta le próxima!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	9. Desgracia con suerte

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**TODO POR ALCANZARTE**

CAPITULO 9-Desgracia con suerte

Los próximos días iban en calma, en la prueba de matemáticas le fue excelente, no podía creer su suerte al haber obtenido ayuda de su ángel. Lamentablemente con ella las cosas iban muy tranquilas ya que no había podido hablar más que algún saludo lejano, el castaño endemoniado ese se la pasaba pegado, no veía la hora de que esa relación terminara, la gran pregunta que acudía su cabeza era si realmente esa relación algún día terminaría.

Ese día recibió la "agradable" noticia de que se acercaba la fecha del baile de primavera, y como era su último año, los de tercero debían ocuparse de organizarlo y de la decoración, así que un día a la semana debían en vez de estar en clase ocuparse de eso, lo peor de todo es que la clase faltante era adicionada a tres de los restantes días, así que esos días salían una hora tarde, le daría por ese mes el tiempo justo para llegar al trabajo. Lo único bueno que veía de esa dichosa fiesta es que podría ver aunque sea de lejos a Akane por más tiempo, claro que ella estaría con sus estúpidas amigas y ese idiota que tenía por novio, pero bueno por lo menos la tendría más cerca.

Estaba ocupándose de cortar unos papeles para las guirnaldas que le encargó una chica de su grupo, aprovechando ese trabajo para de reojo verla, ella estaba pintando un cartel con sus compañeras, cuando volvió a fijar su vista en ella la vio sola, y cerca de ahí estaba su estúpido novio desenredando unos cables con sus amigos, parecía que hacían tiempo solo para hacer que hacían algo, suspiro de manera cansina, eran unos ineptos. Cerca de ahí unos compañeros de otro grupo estaban jugando entre ellos, y uno empujando a otro provocó que chocara con una pila alta de cajas que había colocadas de muy mala manera, las cuales contenían todos los artefactos de iluminación y sonido para la fiesta, el problema era que del otro lado se encontraba una hermosa chica de azules cabellos sin percatarse de las pesadas cajas que le caerían encima, provocando que entrara en pánico a que le pasara algo a su niña, y sin meditarlo un segundo salir corriendo a su ayuda.

Shinnosuke alzó la vista cuando justo los chistosos pechaban las cajas, y agrandó los ojos con espanto al ver como todo eso le iba a caer encima a su novia, provocando que gritara asustando.

-AKANE!-gritó inmóvil en su lugar, estaba cerca pero su capacidad de reacción quedó anulada, solo pudo advertirle del peligro, y ella ante su grito alzó la vista, pero frente al susto al ver como todo eso se le venía encima quedo tiesa en su lugar sin poder mover ni un músculo, pero si llegó a sentir un segundo grito.

-CUIDADO!-gritó Ranma para luego colocarse encima suyo y cubrirla con su cuerpo, provocando que él recibiera todos los golpes de las pesadas cajas, ante la perpleja mirada de todo el mundo.

Ella al sentir como se le tiraba encima y la protegía con su propio cuerpo quedo impactada, para luego sentir como las cajas golpeaban su cuerpo duramente, pero sin ella recibir ni un solo golpe. Luego de la avalancha de cajas, algunos alumnos se las sacaron de encima para ayudarlos, y cuando sus cuerpos quedaron descubiertos Ranma alzó la cabeza para verla fijamente y percatarse de su bienestar.

-Ranma…-mustió cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sin creerse ella todavía el acto que tuvo para salvarla.

-Estas bien?...-le preguntó en queja sintiendo un mareo por un duro golpe que sintió en la cabeza, pero no por eso menos preocupado porque su Akane estuviera sana y salva.

-Estoy bien si…pero tu…-dijo con preocupación, pero él le cortó la frase sonriendo tenuemente.

-Era lo único que quería saber…-y tras decir eso y estar tranquilo que ella estaba bien, todo se le quedó negro y ya no supo más nada de lo que lo rodeaba.

-RANMA!-gritó preocupada ante ver como quedaba inconsciente, necesitaba ayuda de inmediato.

…

Unos gritos lo hicieron recuperar la conciencia de a poco, igual estaba muy aturdido todavía como para saber qué era lo que decían o de quienes eran, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, no tenía idea donde estaba ni porque, hasta que empezó a recorrer con sus azules ojos su alrededor dándose cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio, y comenzando a imaginar porque seguramente estaba ahí al recordar el incidente en el gimnasio.

Ya con sus sentidos más recuperados se percató que los que gritaban eran un hombre y una mujer, más específicamente Akane y su novio, así que un poco conmocionado todavía se dispuso a agudizar sus oídos para escuchar lo que decían.

-Es que no puedes entender!

-Lo que no entiendo es porque te tienes que quedar con él!

-Gracias a él no sufrí ni un rasguño Shinnosuke! Me salvo de que sea yo la que esté en esa cama! Entiéndelo por dios!

-Y qué?!le vas a hacer de enfermera por eso? Ya termino el horario de clases! Qué venga un familiar!o quien sea!

-No puedes ser tan desagradecido! Yo no soy así!y si me tengo que quedar pues me quedaré!

-No entiendo porque te preocupa tanto ese tipo!lo haces por lástima acaso?

-Por supuesto que no!pero no puedo dejarlo solo, además se lo debo, porqué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?!no puedes ser tan incomprensivo!

-Lo que no comprendo es porque tanta preocupación, ya sabes que está bien!no se rompió nada!para que quedarse…tenemos la fiesta de las mellizas!

-No puedo creer que pienses en eso!cuando Ranma esta inconsciente ahí dentro por haberme salvado!

-No será que te gusta ese tipo Akane?!

Él ante oír esa pregunta sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón ,ansioso por saber la respuesta.

-No seas estúpido Shinnosuke! Mejor vete!vete a la fiesta si quieres, yo me quedaré aunque no estés de acuerdo!

-Esto no va quedar así Akane!ya hablaremos!- y no sintió más nada.

"Vaya…bueno no dijo que sí, pero tampoco lo negó…" pensaba en su adentros ante no saber la respuesta que tanto le interesaba, en eso siente como abren la puerta y tras ella aparece la niña de su sueños.

-Oh! Ranma despertaste…-dijo al ingresar y verlo despierto para su alegría.

-Si…aaammm…qué hora es?-pregunto viéndola aun un poco aturdido.

-Hace como treinta minutos terminaron las clases…

-Qué?!-dijo exaltado para luego agregar preocupado- tengo que ir hasta el dojo o tu padre me matará!-e intento levantarse pero fue impedido por ella que le coloco una mano en su hombro.

-Déjate de boberías!hoy no iras a trabajar, ya lo llame y está completamente de acuerdo, así que si te apareces por ahí corres el riesgo de quedarte sin empleo-dijo de manera seria ella reprimiendo su sonrisa, ante el puchero que le hizo.

-Pero…-intento objetar pero fue impedido por ella.

-Pero nada!...mejor dime cómo te sientes?-pregunto mientras él seguía recostado.

-Bien, no veo porque deba sentirme mal…-dijo con una sonrisa, enternecido con su preocupación.

-Será porque te cayeron como diez cajas de treinta kilos cada una de casualidad?-ironizó con una sonrisa torcida ante su intento por quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Bah!eso no es nada comparado a mis entrenamientos en China…

-Eres muy terco sabes? por suerte no te paso nada, solo perdiste la conciencia por un golpe en la cabeza…igual…gracias…gracias por salvarme de no recibir todo eso pero, no debiste, mira por mi culpa estas así…-dijo con pesar.

-De verdad no fue nada Akane, y si lo tendría que hacer cien veces pues cien veces lo haría…-dijo sonrojado viéndola fijamente a esos hermosos ojos chocolate que tenía y que tanto le gustaban.

-Eres…eres…-dijo viéndolo fijamente y sintiendo algo raro, para luego agregar- eres un tonto! No lo vuelvas a hacer!-para luego sonreír ante sus ideas.

-Hey! soy el héroe no? merezco algo de crédito…-hablo haciéndose el indignado- por cierto…lamento que por mi culpa pelearas con tu novio…-claro que eso si era mentira.

-Oh…nos sentiste…que mal…bueno no te preocupes Shinno siempre es muy celoso, pero no te debes preocupar por su paranoia, no es peligroso-termino con humor para disimular lo afectada que estaba con la discusión que tuvo con él- de verdad Ranma gracias…fue un acto muy noble y valiente, no cualquiera se lanza a que le caigan más de doscientos kilos encima.

-No fue nada…además dudo que me hayan caído las diez cajas juntas no?-bromeo intentando sacarle importancia.

-No en realidad solo fueron cinco, las otras cayeron alrededor por lo que me contaron.

-Genial, ves? No fue nada grave…y tu como estas?-preguntó al final preocupado.

-Gracias a ti…diez puntos…-y le agarró la mano que estaba a su alcance apretándola con fuerza mientras lo veía fijamente, haciendo que él se estremeciera por el contacto y quedara perdido en sus ojos, sintiendo como su corazón latía acelerado, era glorioso tenerla así para él ese momento, estuvieron en silencio unos segundos para luego él mustiar apretando levemente el agarre, maravillando con lo suave y cálida que era su mano.

-Era lo único que necesitaba saber…-ese comentario más lo forma en la que la miraba al decirlo hizo que ella se sonrojara, para luego decir suavemente sin desprender su vista de sus azules ojos.

-Me…me dijiste algo parecido antes de quedar inconsciente.

-Es que era lo único que me interesaba en ese momento…-su sonrojo estaba más intenso y su corazón latía a mil por hora, sobre todo por la determinación que había tomado, haciéndolo tragar en seco.

-Ranma…-murmuró con una sonrisa ante lo dulce que era, sin soltarle la mano todavía.

-Akane…yo…hay algo que…-dijo rojo, sentía que necesitaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos, el miedo a que algo le pase a ella sin poder llegar a ser sincero lo dejo afectado, pero estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía cuando ve como alguien ingresa al lugar.

-Akane querida…Shinno me dijo que estabas aquí-se escuchó la voz de su amiga Kodachi.

-Si Kodi aquí estoy-dijo soltando su mano y dándose la vuelta provocando que él desviara la vista, para ocultar su sonrojo y morderse la lengua ante la maldición que estaba por largarle a la pesada esa, por interrumpirlo justo en ese momento.

-Oh aquí estas Akane, cariño, me dijo Shinno que no vas a ir a la fiesta de las mellis?-preguntó mientras le lanzaba una mirada de total desprecio a Ranma que estaba acostado, sin poder creer que prefiera a ese perdedor antes que a sus amigos.

-No voy no, me voy a quedar con Ranma, es lo mínimo por lo que hizo él no crees…-dijo ceñuda ante la frialdad de su amiga con él- por cierto los present…-pero ella la corto en el intento.

-Bueno como quieras, pero no te olvides que son las mellis!ellas fueron a tu fiesta, me parece muy desconsiderado de tu parte querida-dijo con total desfachatez.

-Lo entiendo pero esto es más importante para mí, compréndalo-habló viéndola negada a hacerle caso. Haciendo que su amiga rodara los ojos ante, para ella, faltarle argumento.

-En fin tu sabes lo que haces, te adoro hermosa! cualquier cosa sabes dónde nos encuentras!Ah!y por cierto…-dijo al final refiriéndose a Ranma- gracias por tu acto, menos mal que no le paso nada a ella, bueno sería eso!Bye!-y salió del lugar con su porte de chica de alta alcurnia ante la mirada de desprecio de uno y resignación de otra.

-Diviértanse! Adiós!-dijo de forma cansina ante la despectiva actitud de su amiga, a veces hacía esas cosas con los demás que no eran de su grupo, para su desagrado, pero en el fondo era buena chica, y la quería.

-Discúlpala Ranma, no es tan arrogante cuando la tratas…-dijo con vergüenza ajena.

-No te preocupes, no me importa realmente, pero…deberías ir a esa fiesta con tus amigos, yo estoy bien…-dijo intentando levantarse.

-Pero que haces!te mandaron reposo!-dijo con las manos en la cintura ante ver como quería ponerse de pie, sin creerse su necedad.

-De eso nada, estoy bárbaro, no necesitas preocuparte…-hablo seguro mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ranma!no hagas eso…-dijo acercándose a él para ayudarlo.

-Ves! estoy de mar…avilla-dijo al final levemente ante un mareo que lo acudió, mientras ella colocaba un brazo en su espalda para que se sostenga, pero el ante el mareo sintió como se le aflojaban las piernas y como mecanismo de inercia ante ver que perdía el equilibro se sostuvo de lo primero que tenía a mano, siendo eso mismo el cuerpo de una linda peliazul, quedando abrazado de su cuerpo cayendo sin poder evitarlo ambos en la cama.

Ella cayó sobre su cuerpo con su cabeza cerca de su cuello, quedando levemente aturdida por la caída, para luego de una par de segundos así alzar la cabeza mientras Ranma hacía lo mismo, quedando los dos prendados en la mirada del otro, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su acompañante y sus respiraciones mezclarse en el proceso, estando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Ak…Akane…-mustió suavemente haciendo más fuerza en su agarre de forma inconsciente sin querer que se separe de su lado, maravillado con tenerla así para él y embriagado completamente con su aroma.

-Ranma…-mustió perdida en sus ojos y estremeciéndose ante sentir como la aferraba con más fuerza de su cintura, sin saber cómo actuar ante ese hecho.

Al sentir como lo llamaba inevitablemente se humedeció los labios, era su oportunidad, iba a decirle lo que sentía por ella, o al menos demostrarlo, desvió su vista a sus labios, para luego sentir su nombre.

-AKANE!-rugió Shinnosuke ante la escenita con la que se encontró al ingresar a la enfermería, sintiendo como se le retorcían los intestinos.

Ella ante el llamado de su novio se levantó sin perder más el tiempo completamente colorada y avergonzada de que la encuentre en semejante situación, la cual se daba a mal interpretar lógicamente.

-Shinno!-exclamó sobresaltada mientras se colocaba de pie- mira no es lo que crees!-dijo intentando explicarle la situación, muy angustiada de que se crea lo que no era.

-A ver?! Y que es lo que debo creer entonces cuando entro y te veo acostada muy bien agarrada del supuesto convaleciente?!-dijo ceñudo.

-No es lo que parece!-dijo ella en defensa.

Ranma solo observaba como discutían, maldiciendo su suerte de que de nuevo lo interrumpieran en un momento importante, no podía creer que justo cuando todo se le acomodaba a la perfección y sin saber bien de donde tenía el valor para avanzar entre ellos aparecía alguien a interrumpir, y justo ese estúpido tenía que ser, se dedicó a ver si seguía con suerte y esos se peleaban de una buena vez y de forma definitiva.

-A ver y que es lo que sucede entonces?-preguntó cruzado de brazos viéndola exigiendo una explicación.

-Ranma se quiso parar y se mareo, y yo por ayudarlo me caí encima de él, solo fue eso, me conoces! sabes que te quiero solo a ti!

Para Ranma esas últimas palabras fueron como una puñalada en el pecho, sentía como se le apretaba el corazón mientras se mordía la lengua para no decir nada, arrepentido de todo lo que estaba dispuesto a confesarle, iba a ser un rechazo rotundo, y una gran herida en su alma.

Sin embargo Shinnosuke ante sus palabras suavizo sus gestos, para luego decir calmado mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la ceñía a su cuerpo.

-Está bien…te creo preciosa…no te preocupes y sabes que también te quiero…-y sin más la besaba en los labios ante unos angustiados ojos azules que solo quería salir de ese lugar mientras apretaba las sábanas con los puños ante las ganas de matar a ese idiota que sentía.

-Ya Shinno…-dijo avergonzada ante las muestras de cariño de su novio delante más gente- por cierto que haces aquí?

-Pues que más, vine a estar contigo, eres mi novia no? si no quieres ir a la fiesta pues me quedare a tu lado.

-Gracias…-dijo con una sonrisa feliz de su actitud, para luego agregar- Aprovecho que estas y voy hasta el baño, ya regreso!- y sin más salió del lugar.

-Claro princesa aquí te espero-dijo con una sonrisa, pero ni bien vio cómo se retiraba cambió su expresión para ahora dirigir su mirada a la del pelinegro que estaba recostado viendo hacia el otro lado.

-Óyeme bien monigote con trenza…-dijo de forma despectiva para la ira del otro- a Akane le creo…pero estoy seguro que tu solo querías aprovecharte de ella…-dijo de forma reacia mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Ya las escuchaste…fue un accidente…-respondió hostil viéndolo ceñudo, que no lo provocara porque sabía que no se controlaría, no estaba en una buena situación para controlar su ira justamente.

-Mira agradezco mucho que te arriesgaras por ella ok? Pero sé que varios desean y anhelan a mi novia, oíste bien? MI novia! Y por lo tanto soy el único con derecho a tocarla con ESTAS manos, así que no quiero volver a ver como TÚ… por accidente o casualidad intentas tocarla o cualquier cosa de acuerdo?-dijo viéndolo con desprecio.

Ranma estaba por liberarle una y mil maldiciones por idiota, y advertirle que estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella era de su propiedad, le valía el cuerno que sepa que tenía intenciones de quitársela, solo quería dejarle en claro a ese estúpido que tenía en frente que él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ni se dejaría pasar por arriba, pero no llegó articular ni una palabra cuando sintió como se abría la puerta.

-Ranma estas aquí?-preguntó Daisuke que ingresaba junto a Hiroshi para saber cómo estaba su amigo y ayudarlo en lo que hiciera falta.

-Aquí chicos…-dijo de forma ronca sin quitarle la mirada fiera de encima a Shinnosuke sin poder decirle ni una de las maldiciones y verdades que tenía atragantadas en la garganta.

-Vaya campeón! Aún estas entero!eso es bueno!- dijo Hiroshi con humor con intenciones de subirle el ánimo a su amigo, ya que sabía cuánto odiaba estar en cama convaleciente, sin imaginarse lo que acababan de interrumpir ni en qué condiciones estaba la cosa.

-Sí Ranma, la verdad la sacaste con suerte, aunque te llevaste el título del héroe sin duda- agregó el otro con las mismas intenciones, sin percatarse de la otra persona que estaba ahí también.

-Gracias por venir chicos…no fue la gran cosa realmente- habló más calmado intentando no descargarse con sus amigos por culpa del estúpido de "Shinno" , sabía que venían con la mejor intención y de verdad lo valoraba.

-Bueno veo que conseguiste mejores enfermeras "héroe"…-hablo con mofa Shinnosuke dándose los otros dos recién cuenta de su presencia.

-Oh…Shinnosuke-senpai…-dijeron los otros dos en son de respeto, era el cabecilla de los populares y por ende "superior" a ellos, sin entender que hacía ahí. Pero una quinta persona ingreso al lugar para sorpresa de los recién llegados.

-Ya regresé…como sigues Ranma? Oh! Hay más gente…-dijo al ver a dos chicos que no conocía.

-Akane-san!-dijeron ahora los dos sorprendidos de verla y al instante se sonrojaron como cada vez que le pasaba al tenerla cerca, las cuales eran muy pocas en su vida debían agregar.

-Nos conocemos?-pregunto con duda ella, mientras era abrasada por los hombros por su novio para luego darse cuenta de algo- ustedes son amigos de Ranma?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Así es…somos los mejores amigos del hombre que te salvo la vida…-dijo Daisuke con pose galante intentando llamarle a ella la atención, debía aprovechar la situación sin duda, mientras apoyaba su codo en el hombro de amigo.

-Si…los mejores…somos inseparables…-dijo Hiroshi con las mismas intenciones que su amigo, haciendo que Shinnosuke frunciera el ceño y Ranma bufara molesto, eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en un circo.

-Qué bueno que Ranma tenga amigos así, él no me cont…-pero fue cortada por Ranma.

-Akane!gracias por preocuparte, pero…porque mejor no te vas con tu novio a esa fiesta? los chicos me ayudarán, además de verdad me siento mejor.

-Eso me parece una espléndida idea!-dijo con una radiante sonrisa el castaño- vamos preciosa él ya tiene quien lo ayude, y a nosotros nos esperan nuestros amigos…

-Estas seguro Ranma?...-preguntó con duda ante no sentirse bien de que ella este de fiesta y él mal por salvarla.

-Por supuesto…ve, no es necesario que te quedes, créeme…- no quería que se vaya, pero no tenía sentido si estaba ese idiota presente, solo estaría incómodo, además que al estar sus amigos ahí corría el riesgo de que se enteren que trabajaba en su casa.

-Ya lo oíste amor, sobramos, mejor vámonos donde si nos esperan…-dijo él alegre ante por fin poder largarse del colegio y poder ir a despejarse un rato, y de paso pasar un agradable rato con su novia claro está.

-Bueno…si ya tienes quien te ayude…y te sientes mejor…quizás debamos irnos-dijo insegura.

-No lo dudes…ve tranquila…-dijo con una sonrisa haciéndola que ella desistiera de una vez de quedarse.

Sus amigos solo observaban la situación sin entender desde cuando esas confianzas de su amigo con Tendo, bueno el hecho de que la salvara podía ser un buen motivo, pero igual parecía más que eso.

-Está bien!espero que te mejores Ranma…y de nuevo gracias!

-Si!gracias por sacrificarte por MI novia, ojala te recuperes pronto, adiós!- y sin perder más el tiempo se llevó a su chica de los hombros sin soportar más estar en ese lugar y con tanto perdedor junto.

-Adiós Ranma! Cuídate!-dijo ella viendo hacia atrás mientras era arrastrada por Shinnosuke.

-Adiós Akane! Y gracias a ti por preocuparte!-dijo con una sonrisa mientras la saludaba con la mano, con una remolino de sentimientos por dentro, desde el miedo a lo que casi le pasa a ella, el éxtasis a que estuvo a punto de pasar algo importante entre ellos mientras la abrazaba sobre su cuerpo, a la amargura de sus palabras al decir que quería a otro en su cara, a la ira y la bronca con el imbécil de Shinnosuke, a la tristeza de que se vaya con él y ya no poder disfrutar de su compañía. Pero sus pensamientos así como su sube y baja de sensaciones fueron cortados ante el comentario de Daisuke.

-Oye hermano…desde cuándo tantas confianzas con Tendo?-esa pregunta lo tenso.

-Si…se veían muy familiares…-analizó Hiroshi en el mismo estado que el otro, haciendo que los nervios de Ranma aumentaran.

-Solo es por lo que paso esta tarde…no molesten y tráiganme unos analgésicos para la cabeza que ya quiero irme a mi casa…-dijo él intentando desviar el tema, y consiguiéndolo a las mil maravillas.

-Enseguida campeón!-dijo Hiroshi ante su pedido, para ir a buscar a la enfermera y así poder acompañarlo.

Ranma agradeció que no molestaran más, solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar en la comodidad de su cama, hoy había sido un día física y emocionalmente agotador.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno al pobre de Ranma las cosas le salieron no tan bien como podrían, pero tampoco por más que parezca que Akane no lo ve como quiere, ella algo distinto siente por el al parecer, esperemos que nuestro amigo no se desanime y siga luchando por sus sentimientos, bueno ojala les haya gustado el capítulo! gracias a todos los que siguen la historia!reviews?:)

Bry: amiga primero que nada, por si le diste una leída previa a este mensaje ante de iniciar tu lectura, déjame decirte que no te generare semejante trauma, lo del odio no va por ese lado tranquila, así que si estás leyendo esto con anticipación, ya puedes abandonar la lectura y volver a iniciar la del cap con toda la calma del mundo… …bueno suponiendo que ahora si ya está leído el cap, así no le quitamos la gracia, pues, pobrecito Ranma!mira las cosas que lo hago pasar, igual no todo es tan negro como parece y Akane está sintiendo cosas que aunque aún no se dé cuenta o no quiera aceptarlas dada su situación, estas son inevitables. Verdad que odias un poquito más a Shinnosuke, y estoy segura que te di más de un motivo, yo creo que en ningún momento hice que al tipo lo apreciaras un poco en este cap, jeje, se merece cada sentimiento negativo que emane del lector, jaja, así que supongo que al leer el cap pudiste respirar tranquila al ver que no pensaba dejarte traumada, mi advertencia nada tenía que ver con eso, jeje, realmente espero que no te arrepientas de la clasificación M, me ocupare de que así sea, jeje, no te preocupes que una escena más fuerte que la del cap 3 entre ellos no habrá, bueno ojala que pese a los sentimientos encontrados que pueda llegar a generarte el cap, te haya gustado! Sé que quizás parezca que Akane no se merezca a Ranmita, pero bueno ella esta encandilada con su novio, igual esa fue más bien una respuesta para zafar de la situación, ni que le diga que estaba encantada por estar sobre ese espectacular cuerpo masculino, jeje, bueno ahora si me despido, gracias por tu comentario, y ojala no genere más daños en ese corazoncito!:), te mando un beso!hasta la próxima!

Nancyricoleon: Si sin duda el pobre se lo merece, pero bueno a pesar que hace de todo porque ella lo note, parece que el novio la encandila, pero no del todo, algo de terreno Ranma parece que va ganando, y eso se seguirá viendo en los prox cap, amiga ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos y gracias por comentar!un beso!:)

Olii´s-Chan: Hola!bueno yo encantada de ser una de esas responsables!n_n, ojala no deje de ser así, pues bueno Akane parece que de a poco se está interesando en Ranma, pero el novio no pierde pisada, pobre Ranma de la chica más complicada viene a fijarse, pero bueno el amor es así, igual Akane no esta tan lejos de él como parece, veamos qué pasa con estos bobos, jeje, muchas gracias por tu comentario!:), ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos un beso grande!

Reiki: jaja, amiga por lo que pudiste apreciar no tenía nada que ver, jeje, esos insultos no caben aquí, Ranma en estas circunstancias no se puede dar el lujo de insultarla, perdería los pocos puntos que va ganando, yo siempre tuve la teoría que el la insultaba y despreciaba porque en parte, si bien al principio lo hizo de idiota solamente, luego lo hacía por tener la cierta seguridad de que era suya, que sería para él, por eso nunca se esforzó mucho por tratarla bien, pero en este caso no es así, así que lo insultos al menos hasta más adelante no los usaré, si es que lo hago, es un poquito más maduro este Ranma, je, a lo que me refería era a salvarla, a arriesgarse por su bienestar, es algo que siempre pasa entre ellos, y que a mi gusto fueron esos hechos los que los hicieron acercarse más y demostrar cuan importantes son para el otro. En fin…pobre de mí Ranma, arriesgando su vida y ella declarando su amor a otro…no es que quiera hacer a Akane de maldita ni nada, pero bueno…en esa situación no podía decir otra cosa no? ella recién está descubriendo que no le es indiferente, veamos qué pasa, bueno amiga, ojala te haya gustado el capi!nos leemos un beso grande y cuídate!

Ranma K: Hola!no sabes cómo me reí con eso de las garritas…jaja, mi Ranmita pobrecito…le sale una bien y otra mal…pero bueno aunque él no se dé cuenta las cosas no son tan malas como parecen, una vez que el pobre se animaba a avanzar…en fin…ya veremos que sale de todo esto, je, ojala te haya gustado el capi, estoy segura que odias un poco más a Shinnosuke, jeje, un beso grande!y gracias por comentar y por el apoyo!:)besotes!

Asv: Hola amiga!ay si lo se te entiendo, jaja, imposible no amar a ese hombre y a la vez querer uno…snif…snif…porque siempre quiero lo imposible…maldita mi avaricia…jeje…en fin…sin duda este Ranma es una dulzura, es tan adorable, y la boba de Akane no lo ve…esta ciega sorda y encandilada por el novio, y el pobre de Ranma hace amagues y malabares para que lo note y parece que es inútil…buenoooo… tan así no es la cosa ella algo siente solo que no se da cuenta, aunque créeme que sufrí cuando hice la parte en la que dice que lo quiere al otro delante de nuestro bomboncito de ojos azules…sufrí más con eso que con las interrupciones…sé que soy un poco mala, pero bueno en realidad si en semejante situación se da tal cosa, ella podría alejarse en vez de acercarse, así que mejor a paso de plomo, nuestro Saotome es fuerte, sabrá reponerse de esa colisión en su corazoncito, solo debe seguir remándola, bueno amiga ojala te haya gustado el capi!gracias por comentar!te mando un super beso y abrazo!hasta la próxima.

Bueno gente hermosa eso sería todo por hoy, gracias a todos, me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	10. Buscando sentimientos

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**TODO POR ALCANZARTE**

CAPÍTULO 10-Buscando sentimientos

Al día siguiente estaba en la boca de todos, era el chico que le salvo la vida a la chica más popular del colegio, Akane Tendo, y por lo tanto no había alumno tanto de su grado como de los grados menores que lo nombrara, claro que no era para ellos como Ranma Saotome, si no como "él chico que le salvo la vida a Akane Tendo", no es que le molestara tampoco, pero bueno si íbamos a ser sinceros tampoco le gustaba estar en la boca de todo el mundo, pero bueno al no ser un popular iban a nombrarlo un par de días más y luego se interesarían con algún nuevo chisme que corriera por el colegio.

Si sacaba a los alumnos que cada tanto le palmeaban la espalda o lo felicitaban, su día fue muy normal, aun le dolía algunas partes de su cuerpo por los golpes pero dentro de lo general estaba bien.

Estaba almorzando con sus amigos debajo de la sobra de un árbol, cuando de la nada ve cómo se acerca Akane sola con su almuerzo, haciéndolo a él detenerle la respiración, sería posible que fuera a almorzar con él? Eso realmente sería posible? Estaba absorto en que eso realmente pasaría, pero recordó el detalle de que no estaba solo, y mil ideas circulaban por su mente para hacer desaparecer a sus amigos, pero ante la falta de segundos nada pudo hacer cuando ya la tenía enfrente, y con esa sonrisa tan maravillosa que portaba.

-Hola…-dijo amigable, haciendo que los otros dos, que recién caían en cuenta de su presencia, se les atorara la comida ensuciándose un poco el uniforme, aprovechando él la oportunidad.

-Pero chicos!miren que desastre!mejor vayan a limpiarse…-dijo de forma exagerada.

-Pero…-intento objetar Daisuke ya que él no se quería ir, mientras Hiroshi estaba con un ataque de tos, Akane solo los miraba con extrañeza, esperando que el que parecía enfermo se recuperara.

-Pero nada, y llévate a Hiroshi que parece que se muere…

-Pero Ra…-seguía insistiendo mientras él los pechaba de la espalda para que se largaran de una buena vez.

-No pueden entrar así a clase, vamos dense prisa antes de que toque el timbre!-decía ansioso de que desaparezcan.

Daisuke arrugo el ceño llevando a un atorado Hiroshi de la solapa, es verdad que no podían entrar todos sucios a la clase pero…él se quería quedar con Akane también, y el muy egoísta se la quería quedar para él solito…bah!que más daba, se lo merecía por casi matarse por tirárselas de Superman, ojala le aproveche…pensaba con el entrecejo aun fruncido mientras seguía arrastrando a un maltrecho Hiroshi con lágrimas en los ojos ante ver como a él también lo alejaban de Akane.

-Fiiiuuu…al fin…-mustió cuando los vio alejarse para luego darse la vuelta y con una gran sonrisa decir contento con los brazos tras la espalda- Hola Akane…disculpa este espectáculo que tuviste que presenciar…

-Aaammm…no pasa nada…estará bien el chico de la tos? Se veía…mmmm…un poco mal…creo que llegue a ver que lloraba…-dijo extrañada.

-Si no te preocupes, él es así, Daisuke lo ayudará…-dijo restándole importancia mientras la miraba contento- necesitabas algo?-dijo sin contener la sonrisa.

-Sí, pues…quería saber cómo estabas…y bueno darte esto…-dijo mientras le daba un bento con comida.

-Para mí?-pregunto anonadado de que le trajera el almuerzo, vio como asentía para luego preguntar emocionado, bueno no iba a almorzar con él pero igual le encantó el gesto- lo hiciste tú?

-No…lo hizo Kasumi, yo no me llevo muy bien que digamos con la cocina, le pedí que lo haga especialmente para ti, lo hubiera hecho yo pero no quería que volvieras a la enfermería con un dolor de estómago.

-Bueno gracias, aunque me hubiera encantado que tú lo hicieras, no creo que seas tan mala.

-Oh! créeme que si lo soy…un gran desastre…Shinno ha probado un par de cosas hechas por mí y casi lo envío al hospital, me hizo jurarle que no lo volviera a intentar-comento con humor.

El hecho de que le nombre a ese idiota le hizo revivir tragos amargos del día anterior, pero enseguida intento solo concentrarse en ella, así que poniendo su mejor cara dijo contento.

-Bueno, igual algún día espero que pueda probar algo hecho por tus manos, muchas gracias por el almuerzo no era necesario-el hecho del detalle hizo que volviera a sentirse feliz.

-Ni lo digas, bueno Ranma, veo que te quedaste solo para almorzar, quieres que te haga compañía?

Él se sonrojo ante su ofrecimiento, y asintiendo feliz se sentó siendo secundado por ella, viendo como sacaba su almuerzo del pequeño bolso que portaba.

-Vaya está muy rico…Kasumi es excelente en la cocina…-dijo luego de probar un poco de lo que le dio.

-Sí, es muy buena ama de casa, desde que mamá no esta se ocupa de todo…-respondió mientras comía con mucha paciencia.

-Aaamm…tu padre me contó algo de tu madre, lo siento…-dijo con pesar ante hacerla recordar algo como eso en ese momento.

-Descuida fue hace mucho ya, está superado…-habló de mejor ánimo mientras seguía almorzando.

-Como estuvo la fiesta?

-La fiesta? Pues bien, divertida…-dijo sonrojada ante recordar algo que le paso con su novio, llamándole a él la atención su sonrojo y repentino nerviosismo, pero mejor no indagaba, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo.

-Me alegro…-respondió sin saber que decir.

-No fue nada del otro mundo, música, alcohol, baile, algún loco haciendo disparates, ya sabes…-contaba con una sonrisa, ignorando que él jamás fue a esas fiestas.

-Si lo imagino…pensé que no bebías…

-Y no lo hago, pero el resto si, por cierto…-pero sus intenciones fueron cortadas por una tercera voz.

-Hola Ran-chan!-saludó Ranko mientras se colgaba de su cuello, haciendo que él se tensara ante ser interrumpido por su molesta y pesada prima, y Akane la viera con curiosidad- Oh!estas acompañando! Qué tal? Mi nombre es Ranko!-dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

-Hola Akane Tendo…-saludo cordial.

-Ranko…-dijo Ranma de forma tétrica ante no poder creer que su almuerzo soñado fuera interrumpido por ella, se las pagaría claro que sí!

-Ya Ran-chan, no te pongas así- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa ante imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su primo, las una y mil formas de despellejarla por interrumpirlo en esa situación, pero es que no pudo contra la tentación.

-Veo que son muy unidos, son familia o algo?- preguntó Akane con intriga ante ver como lo llamaba de forma tan cariñosa y las cercanías físicas.

-Pues somos pr…-pero fue cortado en su explicación mientras se la sacaba de encima por el mismo ser que casi lo aplasta.

-SOMOS NOVIOS!-dijo Ranko de golpe, haciendo que Ranma se atragante con su propia saliva y pierda el color de su rostro, que mierda le pasaba a la loca de su prima?! Como iba a decir esa estupidez justo a ella?! Definitivamente le cavaría su tumba esa misma tarde! era tanta la conmoción que sentía que no podía articular palabra.

-Oh ya veo…-dijo Akane de forma tranquila mientras los veía, eran unos novios un tanto raros para su gusto, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos ante sentir su nombre.

-Akane!-gritaba Ryoga a unos metros de ahí para luego acercarse hasta el grupo, mientras fruncía el ceño ante ver con quienes se juntaba, había avisado que iba a ver al chico que la salvó, y realmente se lo agradecía, él no pudo hacer nada ya que estaba muy lejos, no sabía que podía ser de él si la mujer que amaba en secreto desde que la conocía le pasaba algo, pero no entendía cómo podía estar con esos raros- Las chicas, quieren hablar contigo de algo del entrenamiento voleibol de hoy- era mentira, Shinnosuke solo la mando buscar porque no quería que se juntara con ese chico, aunque no entendía a qué le temía de verdad, pero sin preocuparse mucho por eso la fue a sacar de ahí que con cualquier excusa.

-Las chicas? Bueno está bien, me tengo que ir-dijo mientras se colocaba de pie ante la mirada de los Saotomes- un gusto en conocerte Ranko, y Ranma ojala lo disfrutes, nos vemos!- y saliendo detrás de su amigo Ryoga los dejo solos.

-Adiós!-se despidió ella de forma alegre alzando una mano, ahora que estaba sola con su primo sabía que se venía la masacre Ranko.

Y Ranma solo veía con tristeza como su tan añorado almuerzo juntos se iba a la basura por culpa de su pesada prima, de repente recordó algo y rojo de ira le dijo, no, más bien le grito.

-Se puede saber que estupidez es esa!como que novios?!como le vas a decir semejante idiotez!-decía agitando mientras Ranko se tapaba los oídos.

-Ya primo cálmate…todo tiene una explicación…-decía intentando darse a entender.

-A si? Y se puede saber cuál?! maldición!justo a ella le tenías que decir esas mentiras!-decía rojo sin poder creer lo perversa que podía llegar a ser su prima.

-Pues fácil…quería ver si sentía celos…-explico de brazos cruzados y expresión seria.

Él ante sus palabras se calmó instantáneamente, para luego de esperar tres segundo de silencio preguntar.

-Celos?

-Si celos…quería ver si saber que tenías una linda y simpática novia como yo…le provocaba algún efecto es su estado de ánimo-explicó viéndolo fijamente para luego agregar- era una buena forma de saber si siente algo por ti…

-Aaamm…bueno…no es mala idea…-dijo sonrojado ante creer eso posible-y…que dices? Para ti…le molesto?-preguntó con esperanza.

-Pues…que decirte primo…no vi ningún cambio en ella, ni bueno ni malo…-dijo viendo como él se desanimaba para su pesar- pero no te desanimes, hay dos opciones…

-Y cuáles son?...-pregunto intrigado.

-O disimula muy bien lo que siente por ti…o…

-O…-secundó el ansioso con la otra teoría de su prima.

-O aun no le interesas…-termino de decir ante un triste chico de trenza.

-Me convence más la segunda…-dijo con pesar.

-Bueno Ranma pero no te desanimes, quizás solo sabe disimularlo-dijo mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda para levantarle el ánimo.

-Lo dudo…ayer…imagino que te enteraste de lo que paso no?

-Como para no!estas en la boca de todo el mundo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ayer en la enfermería su novio nos descubrió en una situación un tanto…comprometedora…solo era un malentendido, y ella ante ver que la acusaba le dijo delante de mí que ella lo quería a él, que no debía desconfiar…lo entiendes? Lo quiere a él…que más me queda…-terminó de contar de capa caída.

-Bueno Ran-chan pero no te pongas así…mira las mujeres somos un poco complicadas, y seguramente ella frente a la situación dijo eso, dudo que haya aceptado que siente algo por ti delante de su novio verdad?

-Bueno…es verdad pero…

-Pero nada, no debes preocuparte por eso, solo concéntrate en cómo es ella cuando están solos, como te mira, como se comporta, si se sonroja, o se pone nerviosa con tu cercanía-intento explicar ella.

-Pero Ranko…ese soy yo- dijo de forma lastimera haciendo que a su prima se le escurra una gota de sudor por la sien.

-Ella también puede manifestar eso primito…es igual de humana que tu…-decía mientras le daba golpes en la espalda con pena ante lo desahuciado que estaba su primo en asuntos del amor y el sexo femenino.

-Bueno…puede que tengas razón…-y largó un suspiro para luego intentar darse ánimos-no hay que desanimarse!

-Ese es el espíritu primo!-dijo alegre- bueno me voy yendo! hasta luego!

-Espera Ranko! que le digo a Akane si me pregunta por ti?

-Fácil, me desmientes! bobo!-y sacándole la lengua se fue dejándolo viéndola ceñudo, para luego de encogerse de hombros, seguir devorando la comida que muy amablemente le trajo su Akane.

…

Ya en el dojo se puso a iniciar la clase, y tras terminar con sus actividades se quedó un rato entrenando, sumamente concentrado en sus movimientos y sus respiraciones, sin percatarse de que otra persona hacía rato lo observaba entrenar sentada en la duela.

Luego de que terminara una compleja kata abrió sus ojos, encontrándose para su sorpresa con la presencia de su Akane, la cual la miraba sonriente sentada a unos metros de distancia.

-Akane…-mustió viéndola con sorpresa a no captar su presencia para luego preguntarle- hace mucho estabas ahí?

-Hace un rato ya…sabes…-dijo mientras se paraba y se acercaba a él a paso tranquilo- no deberías entrenar tan duro si aún estás adolorido por lo de ayer…

-Eh…yo…yo no estoy adolorido!-dijo haciéndose el superado y cruzando los brazos mientras veía hacia otro lado.

-Ah no...- decía con una pícara sonrisa mientras le picaba una zona que sabía que se había golpeado a la altura de las costillas, haciendo que él se desarmara su pose e hiciera una mueca de dolor muy clara- con que no te duele nada eh?-decía con una sonrisa torcida siendo ella la que cruzaba ahora los brazos.

-Bueno…no vale si me tocas en las zonas sensibles…-decía con cara de sufrido, haciendo que ella le alzara una ceja para luego de él suspirar derrotado dijera resignado- está bien…algunos golpes duelen un poco todavía…pero eso no evita que entrene!-dijo ceñudo, nunca le gusto que se metieran en su entrenamiento.

-Solo es para que te cuides, malagradecido! Encima una que se preocupa!-dijo ceñuda también de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados desviando el rostro.

Su comentario hizo que él se sonroje levemente y la viera fijamente, no sabía desde que momento su cercanía ya no le generaba los mismos nervios, claro que lo seguía alterando pero podía hablar más tranquilo y hasta tocarla si era necesario, pero saber que se preocupaba por él lo dejaba flotando en una nube, haciendo superar completamente su trago amargo de esa tarde ante lo que le dijo su prima de sus supuestas conclusiones.

-Te…te preocupas por mí?...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la veía fijamente.

Ella lo quedo mirando por unos segundos, apareciendo un suave carmín en su rostro frente a su mirada, no lo podía evitar cuando le calvaba esos hermosos ojos azules que portaba de esa manera tan profunda, tan intensa, para luego de su mutismo de unos segundos decir con una leve sonrisa.

-Claro…como no me voy a preocupar si eres mi amigo Ranma…- esa respuesta para él le cayó como una piedra.

"Qué más puedes esperar idiota…que te diga que le gustas? Que te quiere? Ya baja de esa nube de pedos en la que vives Ranma y acéptalo…solo te verá como su amigo, ella al que quiere es al idiota de su novio…".

E intentando disimular la desilusión que le generó esa respuesta dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno…gracias Akane…pero no debes preocuparte estoy bien…

-Bueno igual imagino que tu novia te cuida bien…-aclaró mientras veía hacia otro lado, viéndola él extrañado por lo que le dijo, hasta que recordó a que se refería.

-Aaammm…sobre eso…-habló mientras se rascaba el cuello avergonzado- Ranko no es mi novia…es mi prima, una muuuuyyy loca prima…-termino de decir con una sonrisa resignado.

-Tu prima?pero si ella…-pero él la corto antes.

-Si lo sé…era una broma solamente, pero como te fuiste de golpe no nos dio el tiempo a aclarar, pero es mi prima su nombre es Ranko Saotome…

-Oh…vaya…con razón el parecido…-murmuro de forma pensativa.

-Pero yo no me parezco a ella!-respondió de brazos cruzados, detestaba que lo comparen con su prima.

-Claro que no, pero un parecido tienen-dijo extrañada por su sobresalto.

-Pero no iguales!-demandó con el dedo índice en alto.

-Claro que no…-y rio nerviosa por la actitud que tomaba frente al hecho.

-Ja!yo sé que soy muy varonil!-dijo de ojos cerrados y apuntándose con un pulgar con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Presumido!-y le sacó la lengua mientras reía levemente- no conocía ese lado tan vanidoso tuyo Saotome…-hablo con burla, haciendo que él se sonroje y deshaga su pose de altanería.

-Aamm…bueno…me vas a decir que no lo soy acaso?-dijo alzando una ceja y de brazos cruzados, de algo que él siempre se sintió orgulloso era de eso, su mamá siempre se lo decía además.

-Sin duda…-dijo mientras lo veía fijamente haciendo que él la viera por unos segundos sin saber cómo considerar ese comentario, si con burla o seriedad- bueno pero tu prima no debería andar diciendo eso, sino tu verdadera novia se va a enojar-dijo desviando la mirada mientras colocaba sus brazos en la espalda.

-Mi novia?-preguntó el ante sus últimas palabras- pero…yo no tengo novia- dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo de manera tímida, donde el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente era en el que quería que ella ocupara algún día, ojala no muy lejano, ese título.

-Ah no?...-dijo viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus facciones- bueno…creí que si la tenías…-expresó de manera un tanto indiferente.

-De verdad?y…porque?-quiso saber él con intriga.

-Por nada…-respondió negando con la cabeza- no me hagas caso, bueno mejor me retiro, buenas noches Ranma- dijo con una sonrisa, esas que lo dejaban idiotamente enamorado, y tras despedirse con la mano se retiraba de ahí.

-Buenas noches…-dijo para luego liberar un suspiro, y decir con la voz casi imperceptible- que descanses mi hermoso ángel…- y tras disponerse a recoger sus cosas se retiraba del dojo, ya no podría entrenar ni mucho menos concentrarse, eso era seguro.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno que opinan Ranma encontró algo?...quizás no lo ve pero yo creo si, de a poco se van familiarizando más, hasta discutieron! bueno fue una mini discusión, pero es algo al menos, ojala les haya gustado el capi! gracias a todos por leer, reviews?:)

Bry: jaja, sabía que lo detestarías un poco más, me reí mucho con tu lista de linduras hacia "Shinno" jajaja XD, pues si es verdad es imposible no enamorarse de ese chico tan lindo, tan dulce, tan tierno, tan hermoso tan…tan tan…de todo!jaja, ay que ciega la verdad…pero, bueno ni tan ciega eh? Yo creo que no es tan indiferente como demuestra, mmm…quien sabe…por lo menos Ranma ya siente más confianza, veamos como siguen esos bobos,ojala te guste el capi! gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos en la próxima!besos!

Nancyricoleon: Si el pobre no fue premiado, por ahora, con mucha suerte con la chica, pero bueno la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y como buen guerrero no se dejará caer, ojala te guste el capi amiga!un beso!y gracias por comentar!:)

Reiki: jajaja…morí de risa con tu alucine del secuestro…XD, no veo a este Ranma en semejante plan…sería muy cómico igual, la duda es…que hace cuando llegue a la montaña?o.O, porque a esa fiera no la va a controlar con nada, jeje, igual no van a tener que llegar a semejante extremo, ;P, sé que Shinnosuke no cae bien, pero es que…como a alguien le puede caer bien?jeje, y más con la lindura de Ranma al lado…pero por lo menos él va de a poco ganando confianza, y Akane no parece tan indiferente, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi, a por cierto, hubo una mini minúscula chiquitita discusión, bueno es algo, jeje, lo que si no habrá es eso de marimacho y pervertido, pero si habrán discusiones, de diferente calibre, bueno amiguita gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos te mando un súper abrazo!cuídate!besos!

Olii´s-Chan:Hola! Bueno me alegro que te gustara el capi, ay si pobre Ranma encima que casi se mata por ella, al menos le regalo un lindo gesto, aunque claro que el no pidió nada a cambio, es tan lindo…jeje, si aún no es momento del beso, pero ay que valorar que tuvo casi el valor de hacerlo,je, con respecto al beso de mejilla pues te cuento algo que me leí, ya que me dio curiosidad eso de los saludos de mejilla en Japón, y me puse a saber algo más de la cultura japonesa y sus costumbres, y parce que es una falta de respeto besar de mejilla, así que quizás no encaje mucho con el estilo de costumbre, así no nos desfasamos mucho de la realidad, solo se hace como agradecimiento a veces cuando hay mucha confianza, eso es bueno porque fue por eso que lo hice, jeje, pero lo que si me llamo la atención es que en un artículo decía que si un hombre besa a una chica en los labios, la está invitando a tener relaciones, y yo quede O.O…con solo un besito?...what? que exagerados estos japoneses, jaja, parece que no pueden hacerlo en lugares público ni en la casa de la chica porque es una falta de respeto, para mí son unos cuadrados…XD, pero bueno, así que los besos de mejilla los dejaremos para ocasiones especiales mejor, jeje. Ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos en la próxima!besos!

Aurora: jaja me mato de risa tu frustración con Akane("la ciega")…jaja, ay sé que estas que te la quieres comer, y al novio ni se diga, pero bueno al final parece que no le es tan indiferente nuestro "bebe teletubi" jaja, ay eres mala…no es bobo…es una amoooorrr *-*…jajaja, pobre el solo quiere conquistarla, y azotando al novio contra el piso no creo que lo consiga…;P, igual no digo que en ningún momento no lo haga…quien sabe, quien sabe…realmente crees que sus pecados quedaran impunes? Que no serán limpiados por el puño Saotome? Que se libraran de sus justicieros golpes?mmmm…veamos que pasa más adelante, jeje, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi, gracias por comentar!:) y mándale saludos a tu prima!y dile que me debe una explicación!;), un beso grande nos leemos!

Xandryx: Amiga!qué bueno que te gustara el cap!pues si son unos bobos muy lindos n_n, jaja, y el pobre Ranma que la rema como puede, jeje, igual de a poco va ganando confianza y Akane parece que no es tan indiferente, así que puede que tengas razón y solo se haga la fuerte, pero pasa su desgracia, o suerte…;), ya quedo enredada en el encanto Saotome, jaja, bueno tu ni te preocupes, que yo feliz de que puedas leerlo y distraerte un poco de la rutina, ya sabes si puedes me dejas un reviews, sino todo bien! Yo sé que desde Colombia me envías tu apoyo!:D, te mando un fuerte abrazo amiga!y ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!:), besos!

Bueno gente hermosa eso sería todo por hoy!nos leemos pronto!me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	11. Conociéndonos mejor

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**TODO POR ALCANZARTE**

CAPÍTULO 11-Conociéndonos mejor

Un par de días habían corrido, terminadas las clases ya, Akane iba rumbo al gimnasio ya que tenía práctica con el equipo de voleibol, pero un ruido la hizo mirar hacia arriba de los árboles, encontrando a Ranma colgado leyendo algo.

-Ranma?-pregunto intrigada de que hacía arriba de un árbol tan alto.

-Umg?...Akane!-dijo al final exaltado ante verla, justo estaba viendo una revista que le robo a su prima el otro día para sacar algún secreto o truco para acercarse más a ella, pero de nada sirvió ya que para él todos eran ridículos, pero que lo vea con esa revista lo llenó de vergüenza, se ocultó ahí para que nadie lo viera y lo molestara luego, y justo ella tenía que descubrirlo, rojo tomate se guardó la revista, ni bien tuviera la oportunidad la tiraría por ahí, y sin perder más el tiempo saltaba para estar a su lado-Hola…-dijo tímido cuando al fin la tuvo a su lado.

-Hola…vaya Ranma…realmente eres único, saltaste desde esa altura como si nada…-expresó impactada, una persona normal se hubiera roto como mínimo ambas piernas.

-Aaammm…no fue nada…-dijo con una sonrisa alegre de que lo halagara, subiendo su ego.

-Sabes…no comprendo que no estés en ningún equipo, ni el de basquetbol ni el de atletismo, les iría muy bien contigo al lado-expresó curiosa viendo como la veía dudoso, para agregar con una sonrisa- sabes…Shinnosuke es el capitán en el equipo de basquetbol si quieres puedo hablar con él para que…-pero fue cortada por él.

-Gracias pero no Akane…-dijo de forma seria, el hecho de que le nombrara a ese tipo le quito todas las ganas, además no le interesaba, y por más que le encantaría estar en el equipo para ver como ella lo animaba con ese sexy traje de porrista no quería tener que vincularse con ese sujeto, si de él dependiera no estaría ni de aguador, no pensaba rebajarse por ese idiota sin cerebro- de verdad…gracias, pero no me interesa ingresar a otras actividades que no tengan que ver con las artes parciales…y en este colegio no hay nada de mi interés…igual gracias por preocuparte, además siendo sinceros con el trabajo me da y me sobra de actividades extra…-dijo al final con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…como quieras…-expresó entendiendo sus motivos- bueno me voy tengo práctica de voleibol!hasta luego!-y sin más se despidió de su enamorado secreto.

-Adiós!y suerte!-dijo al final viéndola con una sonrisa para luego volver a sacar esa tonta revista- 'intenta impresionarla con tus habilidades'…-leyó en voz baja- bah!con las artes creo que basta…no soportaría a ese idiota…-y sin más se retiraba del colegio, sino se la haría tarde para sus clases en el dojo.

…

Akane iba a ingresar al gimnasio pero a lo lejos vio a unas chicas jugando por simple diversión al voleibol en las canchas más pequeñas que estaban afuera, por curiosidad se acercó y las observó por un rato, descubriendo que una de ellas era de por demás buena, que buena…era excelente…era muy rápida y ágil, además sus saltos eran altos y tenía excelente precisión, y para agrandar su sorpresa tenía una roja cabellera muy familiar para ella.

"Sin duda lo llevan en los genes…" pensaba para su sorpresa, no entendía como tanto talento no era aprovechado.

Las chicas del equipo contrario a Ranko tras ser vencidas, por gran diferencia, cesaron el juego, eran todas amigas y solo jugaban un poco por diversión, les gustaba el deporte pero no las dejaban estar en el equipo así que practicaban por hobby solamente, ya entre risas y comentarios se iban de la cancha, pero una voz la alerto de la presencia de su observadora.

-Hola chicas…Ranko,podría hablar un segundo contigo?…-dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

-Akane-senpai!-dijeron las otras sorprendidas de la presencia de una de las populares ahí, nada más que la cabecilla, y llamando a su amiga, realmente nunca lo imaginaron.

-Akane…Hola…-dijo al final sonriente, también sorprendida de su presencia y encima la llamara- claro que sí!-exclamó alegre- nos vemos chicas!

-Adiós…y buen juego…-hablo Akane a las demás que se despedían de su amiga haciendo que se sonrojaran por el halago de una de las mejores jugadoras del colegio.

-Gracias Akane-senpai!-dijeron en coro mientras se retiraban para luego cuchichear entre ellas.

-Dime Akane….que sucede.

-Excelente juego…realmente juegas increíble…porque no estás en el equipo?-quiso saber ella con curiosidad, haciendo que Ranko frunciera el ceño y desviara la vista, para luego de suspirar frustrada dijera con voz tenue.

-Quise…pero cuando hable con la capitana…no me quiso tomar sin siquiera probarme…-expreso frustrada, sabía que no la tomo por considerarla poca cosa, era una soberbia insoportable.

-Con la capitana?-preguntó con sorpresa para ver como asentía- esa Shampoo…pero esa decisión no es suya, sino de la entrenadora, te interesaría ingresar? yo puedo ayudarte con eso-invito amable.

-De verdad?!-expresó feliz mientras le tomaba las manos, esa chica como imaginó era una chica increíble, nada que ver con sus idiotas amigas.

-Claro, mira una compañera esta lesionada justamente, es una buena oportunidad para que tu ingreses, además de solo verte jugar por cinco minutos la entrenadora te tomará sin problemas, no puedo creer como se le escapó tu talento, realmente eres muy buena.

-Enserio!Akane eres la mejor!-dijo mientras la abrasaba por su alegría de poder entrar al equipo, eso era algo que siempre quiso.

-Si anda ven- dijo sorprendida por su abrazo, pero no lo rechazo, era una chica muy alegre y enérgica, le agradaba.

Y sin perder más tiempo ambas ingresaban al gimnasio.

Como era de esperar para Akane, la entrenadora quedo encantada con ella, y sin dudarlo la tomo, era muy buena, y un desperdicio no tenerla con ellas. Ya en el descanso una malhumorada Shampoo se le acercó.

-Cariño…porque trajiste a esa mojigata?-expresó ceñuda.

-Shampoo…no seas así…además es muy buena, que no la viste? Juega increíble!-expresó exaltada.

-Pero…es muy rara…y no es de las nuestras Akane…-expreso con cara de asco.

-Ay…no seas boba, lo único que nos interesa es que juegue bien, además no me parece rara, para mí es encantadora…-dijo mientras la veía feliz practicando sola con la pared, de verdad tenía mucha energía.

-Mph!...-exclamó indignada mientras la veía ceñuda a esa enana de cabello rojo, le caía pesada, además era rara a su gusto, pero no le daría más vueltas, ya la tomo la entrenadora, y por más que fuera la capitana no tenía objeción.

…

Ya terminada la práctica ella se dirigía a su casa, pero siente como la llaman a lo lejos, haciéndola darse la vuelta.

-AKANE!-gritaba Ranko feliz mientras corría a darle alcance y ya a su lado dijo feliz mientras respiraba agitada- te...te…acompaño…voy para ese lado también-dijo al final más recuperada y con su alegre sonrisa.

-Bueno…está bien…-expresó alegre- te gusto la práctica? Qué bueno que entraras en el equipo- dijo mientras emprendían rumbo a sus casas.

-SI!me encantó! estoy feliz!y todos gracias a ti!de verdad gracias…-expresó feliz con su detalle de considerarla.

-A mí no me tienes nada que agradecer, te lo ganaste tú sola.

-Eres genial…no me impresiona lo que siente por ti…-dijo sin darse cuenta.

-Que siente por mí? A quien te refieres?-preguntó con intriga, haciendo que ella sudara nerviosa ante su metida de pata.

"Mierda!se me escapo! Si se entera me mata…piensa Ranko!piensa!"

-A…a tus amigas!si! a tus amigas…se notan cuento te quieren…-dijo nerviosa esperando que le creyera.

-Oh…si nos queremos mucho, nos conocemos desde pequeñas, y desde ahí somos inseparables, sé que ellas desde que entraron a preparatoria se pusieron algo altaneras y vanidosas…pero…son buenas chicas cuando las conoces…-explico con una tenue sonrisa, sabía lo que la mayoría pensaba de su grupo, hasta de ella misma, todo por ser consideradas "las populares".

-Si tú lo dices…-dijo intentando sonar convencida de su explicación, por más que para ella estuviera errada, todas eran unas idiotas, claro que ella era la excepción, eso se notaba.

-Oye…dime algo…es verdad que tú y Ranma…-y dejo la pregunta en el aire, a pesar de que le dijo que eran primos se quería asegurar, no es que le importe…solo era curiosidad.

-Qué? El muy bobo no te lo dijo? Él y yo somos primos!-dijo alegre- lo del otro día fue una broma, pero como te fuiste rápido no me dejaste aclararla…solo lo hago para molestarlo…tiene poca paciencia el pobre…jeje-explico con una sonrisa.

-Oh…bueno eso fue lo que dijo sí, pero bueno quise saber si era verdad…no es que dude de él pero bueno me quedo la duda…-explico avergonzada de dudar de su palabra.

-Descuida, entiendo…-dijo mirándola de forma analizadora- dime Akane…que piensas de mi primo? Qué te parece?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ranma? pues…me parece un buen chico…no puedo decir mucho de él ya que lo conozco hace poco…-expresó viendo al frente- pero…si puedo decirte que es un excelente artista marcial.

-Ya veo…-hablo desinteresada, nada conforma con su explicación, pero bueno quizás si era muy pronto.

-Y además…muy valiente…y fuerte…y…tiene unos ojos que…

-Que qué?...-quiso saber con intriga.

-No se…cuando me ve de esa forma…siento…raro…-dijo para sí viendo hacia el suelo.

-Raro…como qué?-quiso averiguar ella.

-Oh…no me hagas caso!jeje…tonterías mías!-dijo nerviosa sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

-Como digas…-hablo de forma indiferente pero por dentro muy interesada en su explicación mientras pensaba, "vaya…se ve que mi primo no lo está haciendo tan mal después de todo…algo le genera parece…igual mejor no le digo nada, no vaya a ilusionarlo de más…"pensaba al final.- Bueno hasta aquí llego yo, mi casa queda para allá.

-Está bien, bueno Ranko hasta mañana!-dijo con una amigable sonrisa.

-Adiós Akane!-saludo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, dejándola nuevamente descolocada pero respondiéndolo un tanto cohibida con su cariñosa actitud.

-Adiós…-decía con su mano mientras la veía alejarse a los saltitos muy contenta, haciendo verla con una sonrisa nerviosa, realmente era una chica muy enérgica.

…

Ranma estaba con su último grupo ya, estaba controlando como hacían una kata básica que él les enseño, en eso ve como ingresa Akane, haciendo que su corazón lata más aprisa de solo verla, y con una sonrisa en su rostro la saludara con la mano, mientas ella la respondía y se quedaba viendo su clase, era la primera vez que iba a verlo, y eso le encantaba, volvió su atención a sus alumnos, mientras cada tanto la mandaba una ojeada.

Akane observa con cierta melancolía a los alumnos, mientras veía a uno cerca de ella haciendo la kata que le enseño Ranma, la cual conocía, de manera equivocada, y acercándose a él le hablo.

-Disculpa…como es tu nombre?

-Takeshi…-dijo sonrojado el muchacho al ver a esa linda jovencita acercarse.

-El mío es Akane, mira, estás haciendo mal una parte…la patada alta que das luego del giro es así…-explico para luego proceder a hacerlo correctamente- y luego debes lanzar los puños en esta forma, entiendes?-explico con una sonrisa.

-Sí sensei!-dijo con una sonrisa firme a ella, para luego proceder a hacerla de forma correcta, pero la forma en la que él la nombro la hizo hacer sonrojarse, para luego retirarse de su lugar mientras le indicaba con el pulgar en alto que lo estaba haciendo bien para la alegría del chico.

Ranma observaba de lejos con una sonrisa en sus facciones, mientras proseguía con su trabajo. Luego de unos quince minutos, la clase ya estaba terminando, y tras saludar con una reverencia a su maestro, salieron los chicos contentos rumbo a su casa, Akane los veía partir, y cuando paso el chico que ayudo por su lado inclino la cabeza levemente en son de despedida mientras ella hacía lo mismo con una tenue sonrisa.

Ranma se acercó a ella cuando ya todos estaban retirados para decir con una sonrisa tímido.

-Y…que te pareció la clase?…

-Muy entretenida…me gusto…-expresó serena pero viéndolo con admiración.

-Gracias…vi como corregías a Takeshi…sabes…creo que serías una muy buena sensei…no entiendo como no eres tú la que lo ayuda a tu padre…-comento con la mejor de las intenciones, pero al ver como ella cambiaba su expresión y bajaba su mirada decaída, la quedo viendo sin comprender, para luego agregar un tanto más nervioso- aaammm…dije algo malo?

Ella suspiro largamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, para luego decir con la voz tenue pero que él llego a escuchar.

-Sabes…cuando papá dijo que necesitaba ayuda…yo me sentí feliz por ello, e inmediatamente me ofrecí a ser la sensei sustituta, desde pequeña me entrena, y amo las artes más que nada…y siempre soñé que cuando llegara el momento, pues me haría cargo del dojo, del dojo de mi familia…-explicaba ante la atenta mirada de Ranma- y bueno cuando al fin vi la oportunidad de que eso sucediera, mi padre…el…el me rechazo…me negó ese lugar apelando que debía ocuparse un hombre de eso, que no era correcto que lo hiciera una mujer…y…me enoje tanto!tanto!toda mi vida!toda mi vida creyendo que yo sería la sucesora…toda para…nada…mi padre no me quiere de sensei…y yo…ya no siento el mismo interés que antes…-explico decaída sin verlo todavía.

-Oh…vaya…que mal….ahora comprendo…-dijo viéndola fijamente y apenado de ello, entendía la situación, ya que su padre era igual, si él fuera mujer jamás lo dejaría ocuparse del dojo, igual el no compartía ese machista pensamiento, había visto lo buena que era Akane en esto, y realmente estaba a la altura.

-Que es lo que comprendes?...-preguntó intrigada viéndolo ahora.

-Tu actitud conmigo…desde que me conoces y se ha tocado el tema del ser maestro pues…tu siempre te viste algo…afectada…es más, cuando te lo dije la primera vez hasta no estuviste de acuerdo recuerdas?...y no me sorprende, yo fui el que robo tu sueño, el que…te arrebato tu oportunidad…-explico con pesar cerrándole al fin su a veces hostil o melancólica actitud con ese tema, la entendía, él estaría igual.

-Lo siento…no quise perecer grosera…pero…igual mi padre tomo una buena decisión, eres mejor que yo y como sensei eres excelente- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y eso que?!tu eres muy buena!de verdad!y…no es justo!es tu lugar por derecho!y yo…solo te lo robe sin querer…debes detestarme…-dijo decaído ante ver lo que consiguió por su avaricia de estar cerca de ella y dejar de ser nadie para su persona.

-Hey…tranquilo…no es para tanto, nunca te deteste, sé que tus intenciones nunca fueron perjudicarme, es verdad que un principio te tuve cierto recelo pero…eso ya paso, realmente eres el mejor artista marcial que conozco Ranma, y estoy feliz de que estés aquí…-dijo al final con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-De verdad?-preguntó con una sonrisa tímido y sonrojado por lo que le dijo y los halagos hacia su persona, sintiendo como el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo y el ego se le subía como espuma, vio como asentía con esa hermosa sonrisa propia de ella para luego agregar más intimidado aún por eso mismo- bueno gracias…

-Además…no todo está perdido…-dijo viendo hacia el techo, haciendo que él la viera curioso- papá dijo que cuando me case y si mi marido era artista marcial y él quería que yo fuera sensei él no objetaría…-él ante sus palabras se sonrojo más todavía mientras sentía como su corazón golpeaba al galope su pecho- el problema es…que debo enseñarle mucho a Shinnosuke…-dijo de forma ingenua sin imaginarse los estragos que hizo en el corazón de su joven acompañante por ese comentario.

-Si…lo imagino…-hablo de forma lo más calmada que pudo, sintiendo como su ira corría por las venas de solo imaginar a ese infeliz como su esposo, apretando los dientes ante las horribles imágenes que su cerebro creaba solo para torturarlo.

Ella lo vio fijamente ante su respuesta un tanto retraída, sin comprender su actitud, para luego preguntar.

-Ranma…a ti no te cae muy bien Shinnosuke verdad?-haciendo que él la viera entre sorprendido y cohibido ante su pregunta, sin saber que decir, tan obvio fue? No era su intención, pero como evitarlo si el simple hecho de solo pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre, intento sonar los más indiferente posible mientras veía hacia otro lado.

-Bueno…no es mi persona favorita en el mundo la verdad…-decía intentando disimular lo que realmente sentía por ese castaño del demonio " Solo es la persona que más aborrezco y odio en el universo…" pensaba por dentro con bronca y rabia.

-Sabes…sé que parece un tanto altanero a veces…pero…es un buen chico…

-Si tú dices…-mustió indiferente.

-Lo conozco desde que estábamos en primaria-le contaba ella, para su desesperación, no le interesaba su historia de amor con ese infeliz- siempre fuimos amigos, y después de grandes…pues…nos enamoramos…-relataba, mientras el sentía ganas de vomitar por dentro- estuvimos un año de novios, pero él tuvo que irse por problemas familiares, era un chico muy gentil y tranquilo, pero…cuando regreso un año después, estaba distinto…cambió mucho mientas estuvimos separados…y ahora es más…altanero si…y…quizás un tanto arrogante con los que no son de su círculo, y otras cosas más que el viejo Shinnosuke no tenía, como el hábito de fumar y tomar…y esa actitud de chico rudo…-reconoció con una sonrisa para fastidio y exaspero del otro- pero en realidad…sigue siendo el tierno y lindo chico que conocí.

-Sé que tú lo conoces mucho mejor que yo pero…no se Akane…creo que no te merece…-dijo sutilmente mientras desviaba la vista.

-Solo debes darle una oportunidad…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero…creo que te conviene más relacionarte con un artista marcial…digo…así puedes un día hacerte cargo del dojo- expresó sonrojado mientras veía hacia el techo.

-Acaso te estas ofreciendo?-dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus facciones haciendo que a él se le incendie el rostro a su tan explícita y acertada pregunta, mientras hacía un intento sobrehumano por no parecer tan desubicado por su comentario, nunca imagino que lo entendiera tan bien.

-NO…no..nnoo…no di-digo…no…no me…yo lo que quise…bueno…aaammm…quise de-decir…

Ella se rio ante sus nervios y su rostro a punto de la explosión para luego decir entre risas.

-Ya hombre!solo bromeaba!-mientras seguía riendo, mientras Ranma suspiraba aliviado.

-Bueno en fin…-dijo intentando desviar el tema y que la calma regrese a su persona, no quería indagar más en eso- quieres entrenar?- propuso con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo persistente en sus mejillas.

-Mmmm…así?-preguntó refiriéndose a su ropa, iba con el uniforme de voleibol puesto, vio cómo se encogía de hombros restándole importancia a ese hecho, y con una sonrisa torcida agrego- te haré morder el polvo Saotome…

-Eso ya lo veremos Tendo…-mientras imitaba su actitud, para después iniciar ambos un amistoso encuentro, en el cual Ranma solo se limitaba a esquivar para la furia de la otra, igual más de un golpe le llegó a dar, de todas maneras estaba feliz con ver ese actitud fiera de ella, disfrutando de su cercanía y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, extasiado con esa imagen y lo que lo hacía sentir, mientras disfrutaban de lo que quedaba del día en los que ambos más los apasionaba.

Luego de un rato ambos se encontraban recostados en la duela, agitados y sonrojados por el cansancio, Ranma tenía algún golpe en su cuerpo, pero nada grave, era feliz de compartir esos ratos a su lado. En el dojo solo se oían sus respiraciones así como el retumbar de su corazón en el pecho de cada uno, pero ella decidió romper el silencio.

-Oye Ranma...-hablo suavemente mientras giraba su rostro para verlo sin levantarse del suelo aun.

-Dime...-hablo igual imitando su acción.

-Gracias...por escucharme...eres un gran chico, y...me alegra de verdad que seas tú el que este aquí...-esas palabras sin duda le dieron abrigo a su corazón, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de forma más intensa.

-No tienes que dármelas...y...créeme que yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí...a tu lado...-dijo lo último en murmullo pero que ella llegó a captar, viendo él como sin despegarle la vista de encima se sonrojaba más también, bajo su mirada avergonzado de su implícita confesión, y capto la cercanía de su mano a la suya, y en un acto de valentía que ni él sabía de donde sacaba, se animó a tomársela entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, a la par que cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba; y a pesar de su atrevimiento ella no la soltó, sintiendo su alma gritar de gozo al ver como no era rechazado.

-Aaaamm...quizás...sea mejor irnos no?-dijo al final desviando su vista ante no poder aguantar el peso de su mirada, a la par que soltaba su mano sutilmente en un intento de levantarse, no supo porque hizo eso pero tampoco quería indagar mucho en el tema, cada vez que le clavaba sus ojos sentía que todo se alteraba en ella.

-Si-dijo firme aunque por dentro era todo menos tranquilidad lo que lo abarcaba, y de un ágil salto se colocó de pie, para proceder a ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, viendo como ella la aceptaba de forma tímida con una sutil sonrisa.

Su movimiento realmente no fue premeditado, la alzo con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando que se le fuera encima, y para evitar que cayera ante el choque de sus cuerpos la tomo de la cintura con su otra mano de forma firme, estando ahora completamente pegados sus cuerpos. Se quedaron viéndose fijamente sin emitir sonido, solo sintiendo como sus respiraciones chocaban, las cuales de manera inconsciente se volvieron más agitadas, sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban e invadían en la boca del otro, así estuvieron por algunos segundos sin mover un músculo o emitir un sonido, él desvió su vista a sus labios, y de forma casi impredecible empezó a acercarse a ella, tentado por la imagen y el momento, solo se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos embriagado con las cosas que le generaba ella y sus sentimientos, moría por besarla, era algo con lo que soñaba cada noche, rozar sus delicados labios, sentir su sabor y su textura, impregnarse con su esencia.

Akane cuando vio cómo se acercaba se dio cuenta de los mal que estaba actuando, estaba haciéndolo confundirse al chico, o es que quería que se confundiera? que creyera que le gustaba? ni ella sabía que responderse, encima no hacía nada por detenerlo, quería detenerlo? no sabía que pensar, solo sabía que se encontraba embrujada por su cercanía, su aroma, su intensa mirada, y más cosas que ni ella quería aceptar.

A escasos dos centímetros estaban de rozar sus labios, pero un ruido de unos gatos callejeros peleando en el techo los saco del momento, haciéndola a ella reaccionar y separarse de forma inmediata de su cuerpo, sentía como la cara le ardía, así que tras darle la espalda dijo de forma acelerada.

-Gracias por el entrenamiento Ranma, y...buenas noches!-y a paso rápido se retiraba del lugar, intentando borrar de su mente ese momento, no quería perturbar su conciencia, por más que las cosas ya no tenían retorno.

-Bu-buenas noches...-dijo al verla retirarse de forma tan brusca, se llevó dos dedos a sus labios sin creerse que casi la besa, maldiciendo internamente, el asunto es que no sabía que maldecir, si los odiosos gatos, o ser tan bruto y casi hacer algo que arruinara sus planes, a su punto de vista ella aun no sentía nada por él, y si la asustaba solo conseguiría que se alejara, mejor iba con más cuidado, por lo menos el hecho de que no lo rechazara era una esperanza para su alma y maltrecho corazón, y con ese último pensamiento en mente se retiró del dojo, mientras tarareaba feliz una pegajosa melodía sin borrar su sonrisa, ni poder borrar el éxtasis de sus ojos.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola gente!bueno al pobre de Ranma le hago pasar cada trago amargo así como dulce, jeje, pero por más que la chica es terca parece que él ha conseguido más de lo que parece, ojala les guste el capítulo, prometo que el próximo cap será más interesante, gracias a todos por seguir la historia, reviews?:)

Xandyx: Hola amiga!qué bueno que te gustara!si por lo que parece Ranma ha abarcado más terreno del que aparenta, aunque el pobre no se dé cuenta, adoro su perseverancia, jeje. Te cuento algo, de esta idea de acercar a Ranko y Akane surgió mi fic Entre primos, me dije 'y si Ranko se enamora de Akane?, mmmm…no mejor un fic que tenga ese tema como el central' y de ahí salió, no quise ponerle más cosas en contra al pobre de Ranma, jeje. Amiga ojala te guste el capi, nos leemos un beso grande!y gracias por comentar!

Own Son: Hola! Bueno si al menos en el caso de Ranma es así, jeje, el pobre es poco suspicaz, y sin duda Shinnosuke no la quiere cerca de él, al parecer su seguridad no es tan fuerte como aparenta. Pues Akane no es indiferente sin duda, pero aun no la tiene tan clara como para sentirse traidora, solo se deja llevar por los momentos, bueno ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos en la próxima!y gracias por comentar!:), saludos!

Bry: Ay si es un amor, y esa boba de Akane que no se da cuenta…pobrecito lo hago sufrir un poquito siempre, pero igual el no desiste, es tan lindo!sin duda Ranko puede ser para Ranma tanto un piedra en el zapato, así como un masaje de pies, jaja, bueno ojala te guste el capi!muchas gracias por comentar!:) amiga nos leemos en la próxima!un beso!

Guest (Aurora): amiga!(porque supongo que si eres tú, jeje) , pues si de a poco saca su personalidad, sé que lo hago sufrir pobrecito, estoy segura que ese es el Ranma que menos se merece sufrir, pero bueno, el amor es así, a veces duele, más no digo que el chico no tendrá su recompensa, a veces me dan ganas de cambiar las cosas a como las tengo planeadas desde que inicié el fic, es que me encariñe tanto con este Ranma y me parece tan lindo que no lo quiero haces pasar más mal, pero debo ser firme en mis ideas, sino la historia se me va a ir de las manos, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos un beso!y gracias por comentar!:)

Nancyricoleon: Si sin duda Ranko puede ser un dolor de muela o un alivio a su persona, el pobre hace lo que puede, jeje, bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos en la próxima!un beso!gracias por comentar!:)

Olii´s-Chan: Hola!jaja, si sería un caos…y comparto tu pensamiento si es como Ranma…haz lo que quieras, jajaja, aunque lamentablemente eso si es pedirle peras al olmo…je, bueno ojala te guste el capi!muchas gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos un beso!

D: Hola!ay muchas gracias de verdad! me dejas re feliz de que te guste así el fic!n_n, ojala te guste como quedo el capi, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por comentar!:), nos leemos un beso!

Reiki: Hola amiga! Pues sin duda Akane siente cosas de las que aún no se da cuenta, o no quiere aceptarse, pero Ranam ha abarcado más terreno del que él cree, pobrecito lo hago pasarla mal siempre, igual al final tuvo un consuelo…jeje. Si sin duda Ranko es ideal, adoro su personaje, lastima que muchos escritores no la consideran, y eso que su imagen fue muy fuerte en Ranma ½, muchas veces se ganaba el protagónico, en fin…amiga yo feliz que te saque un ratito de la rutina! Gracias por comentar!:) ojala te guste el capi!no leemos! un beso grande!

Paoh: Hola!ay si ese chico es un amor! Pobrecito Akane lo hace pasar ratos amargos cada vez que nombra a su novio, pero bueno habrá que revertir eso en algún momento, jeje, si Ranko es un caso…igual le da un toque de humor a las situaciones, ;P, bueno ojala te guste el capi!si yo bien!gracias por preguntar!:), ojala que tus estés mejor todavía!:), bueno nos leemos en la próxima!y gracias pro comentar!un beso!

Bueno mis amados lectores, eso sería todo por hoy, es probable que mañana salga un cap de Locura de amor, aún estoy en eso, bueno nos leemos en la próxima!me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	12. Las vueltas de la vida

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**TODO POR ALCANZARTE**

CAPÍTULO 12- Las vueltas de la vida

Pasaron como quince días, su relación con Akane podía decirse que iba de viento en popa, claro si solo quería llegar al título de amigo a su lado, seguía con el imbécil de Shinnosuke, pero bueno como su relación mejoro bastante, a veces entrenaban juntos, y otras ella se quedaba en sus clases y solo observaba, claro que eran muy pocas ya que se la pasaba en sus actividades, o con sus amigas, o con el idiota, ya sabemos cuál. Un par de veces volvieron a estudiar juntos, y en tres ocasiones se quedó a cenar invitado por el señor Tendo. Pero de acercamiento físico ya no hubo, eso en el fondo lo inquietaba, quizás si la alejó ante su atrevimiento de aquella vez en el dojo, lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo acercarse.

Se sentía muy integrado en su vida, y aunque solo hablaban de temas triviales, mantenían una unida relación a su gusto, bueno, era la primera vez que tenía una relación así con una chica, además de su prima claro, pero ella no contaba, era familia. Era verdad que eso no era lo que él buscaba en realidad, pero no podía quejarse tampoco, ya no era invisible para ella, y sentía que ya formaba parte en su vida en cierta manera.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba si valía la pena seguir esforzándose, realmente le dolía cada vez que la veía con su novio a los besos o dándose muestras de cariño, a pesar de que lo odiaba…lo envidiaba, que daría él por estar en su lugar, bueno la prueba era todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero parecía que no era suficiente, él le llevaba tanta ventaja, y a medida que se acercaba más a ella sentía que su amor crecía, y sus esperanzas a veces se reavivaban con algunas señales de ella que el interpretaba como interés en su persona, pero al final se esfumaban cuando veía como con solo ver al idiota de su novio se iba corriendo tras él, dejándolo con las ilusiones en las manos hechas cenizas, y las esperanzas rotas. Ese sube y baja de emociones lo iban a terminar afectando, quizás…le hacía falta práctica, su falta de experiencia con las mujeres se notaba a su vista, quizás, solo quizás debía salir con alguna chica para ver si así lograba manejar mejor las cosas a su favor, esa era una de las ideas que circulaban por su mente cuando ella lo desilusionaba de esa manera tan cruel, pero al fin y al cabo la culpa era suya, ya que él solito formaba esas ideas, y bien dice que mientras más alto vueles más dolorosa será la caída; pero luego de que volvía a sonreírle de esa forma tan única despedía esas absurdas ideas de probar suerte o adquirir practica con otras chicas, él solo la quería a ella, él la amaba a ella.

…

Estaban saliendo del colegio, la semana había terminado y como pasaba siempre en esos días, la mayoría estaba haciendo planes para el fin de semana, y otra gran parte para la noche, noche de fiesta, noche de diversión, y eran sus amigos justamente los que venían con esas intenciones.

-Oye Ranma…tengo excelentes planes para esta noche-dijo Hiroshi contento.

-Umh? Que planes?-preguntó con intriga.

-Mi primo, el que está en la universidad cumple años, y hará una gran fiesta en su casa!me dejo invitar unos amigos así que por supuesto ustedes están invitados!-dijo feliz.

-Eso es genial!chicas universitarias!-dijo con mirada lasciva Daisuke.

-Eso mismo amigo!-secundó Hiroshi con emoción y los ojos brillosos.

-Yo paso…-dijo Ranma indiferente.

Pero ellos ante su negativa lo quedaron mirando con sorpresa, no podían creer que fuera tan despectivo con las chicas, esa era una gran oportunidad!

-Ranma…-hablo Daisuke con seriedad- dime una cosa…

-Qué?-pregunto curioso por su cambio de voz.

-Eres gay?...

-QUE?!-grito exaltado perdiendo el color en el rostro.

-Si Ranma, si lo eres no debes cerrarte, cuéntanos no te juzgaremos por tu sexualidad…-habló con voz sabia Hiroshi.

-YO NO SOY…gay..-termino suavecito- me gustan las chicas!igual que a ustedes idiotas!-exclamo ceñudo.

-Bueno, no te pongas así…pero es que como…-hablo Daisuke levemente intimidado.

-Siempre te niegas a relacionarte con las chicas pues…-siguió hablando Hiroshi.

-Pues pensamos…que quizás…-seguía nuevamente el otro.

-Quizás nada!que no sea un pervertido y me guste cada chica que me pasa por enfrente no me hace homosexual! idiotas!

-Bueno está bien…captamos el mensaje-exclamó Daisuke ceñudo.

-Pero porque no quieres venir a la fiesta? dale la pasaremos bien…

-No tengo ganas de salir esta noche, debo trabajar y los viernes término muy cansado, además esos climas donde la gente solo va a tomar y hacer estupideces no me gusta.

-Eres muy aburrido Ranma…tienes 17 años y hablas como un abuelo…mira si no quieres ligarte ninguna chica está bien , pero por lo menos sal con nosotros, es la primera vez que vamos a una de esas fiestas, y quien duda que conozcas a una linda chica que te haga pasar un agradable rato…y de última solo sal para despejar la mente y salir de la rutina, además es cerca de mi casa, así que se pueden quedar a dormir ahí.

-Si Ranma aunque sea piénsalo…-habló Daisuke ahora.

-Mmmm..no sé…déjenme ver como termino mi día, y si aparezco por tu casa es que voy, y sino partan sin mí de acuerdo?-dijo inseguro.

-De acuerdo!-dijeron satisfechos ambos, al menos eso no era un no rotundo.

-A qué hora debo ir?-preguntó con intriga.

-A las diez salimos de casa!-dijo feliz Hiroshi de que si lo considerara.

-Está bien, pero no prometo nada…-hablo de forma cansina.

Tras despedirse de sus amigos, se fue rumbo al dojo sin irse de su mente el tema de la dichosa fiesta.

"Que debo hacer? Voy o no voy?...bueno quizás me divierta…y hasta en mi suerte conozca alguna chica, ya que con Akane cada vez veo más difícil que pase algo entre nosotros, además quien duda y adquirir algo de experiencia resulte…está bien!voy a ir a esa fiesta! y si pasa algo pues bien, y sino también! Por los menos intentaré divertirme y no pensar en ella, mientras que se encuentra muy feliz con su "Shinno" " pensaba con celos y entrecejo fruncido.

Ya estaba terminando de ordenar el dojo, algo apurado por acabar pronto y que le dé el tiempo de llegar a su casa, bañarse, cambiarse y partir hasta lo de sus amigos, cuando siente que como ingresa el señor Tendo.

-Ranma, puedo pedirte un favor, si llegas a ver a Kasumi, dile que yo salí a una reunión con unos amigos así que volveré en la madrugada, ya que ella fue a la tienda y ya me tengo que ir-pidió desde la puerta.

-Descuide señor Tendo, yo le aviso cuando regrese!

-Gracias muchacho! hasta el lunes!

-Hasta el lunes! Y que se divierta!-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias!Adiós!- y sin más se retiró de su mirada.

-Vaya…hasta el señor Tendo sale a divertirse…los chicos tienen razón…soy joven, debo salir un poco- decía para sí mientras terminaba su labor.

Cuando sale del dojo algo acelerado por miedo a que no le den los tiempos se encuentra con Kasumi, aprovechando su suerte e informándole lo que le pidió el señor Tendo, y sin perder más su tiempo salió a paso acelerado de ahí.

Llegó a su casa y tras saludar a sus padres comió algo rápido , y a la velocidad del rayo subió hasta su recámara para dejar todo y darse una ducha.

Ya limpio y seco, se miró en el espejo, era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta, no sabía que ponerse, sus ropas chinas no encajarían mucho, así que tomó unos pantalones de jeans negros más una camisa de manga larga blanca, la cual pensaba enrollar hasta medio antebrazo, y unos tenis negros también a juego fue lo que eligió, y sin más vueltas se dispuso a vestirse. Tras ver el resultado sonrió satisfecho, se desprendió los primeros botones mostrando el inicio de sus marcados pectorales, no se veía nada mal, era muy atractivo a su parecer, pensaba con vanidad, un poco de colonia, la cual nunca usaba, se acomodó su clásica trenza, y listo! Estaba pronto, miró la hora y para su satisfacción era tempano todavía así que contaba con tiempo de sobra, buscó sus llaves en sus otros pantalones, cayéndose de ellos una llave más pequeña, la cual tomo curioso sin darse cuenta de donde pertenecía, y al reconocerla se llevó la palma a la frente.

"Maldición!la llave del dojo Tendo, se la tenía que dar a Kasumi y se me olvidó!idiota!y ahora qué hago?…bueno…el dojo queda relativamente de paso de la casa de Hiroshi, debo desviarme un poco pero…en fin!" pensaba en sus adentros, pero antes de salir definitivamente del cuarto vio encima de su escritorio, encontrando un cuaderno de apuntes de Akane que le prestó, ya que iba podía aprovechar y dejárselos en su casa, quizás quería estudiar el fin de semana, pensaba con duda, se encogió de hombros y tomándolo se lo llevo con él también.

Bajo las escaleras encontrando a sus padres mirando televisión.

-Mamá, papá…voy a una fiesta que un amigo me invitó, y me quedo en su casa a dormir, así que…no volveré hasta mañana al mediodía calculo-dijo mientras sus padres lo veían con los ojos grandes de sorpresa.

-Vas a una fiesta nocturna?-preguntó Genma intrigado y sorprendido.

-Si papá…-dijo hastiado.

-Mi bebé…se está haciendo hombre…y se ve tan guapo…estas hermosos mi Ranma….-decía Nodoka mientras lagrimones caían de sus azules ojos, emocionada con lo grande que estaba su retoño.

-Ay no! ya conozco esta escena!me voooyyyy!hasta mañana!-y sin perder más el tiempo se retiró ante de que sus padres le salgan con la escenita de la masculinidad y hacerse hombre, y mil boberías más, más las lágrimas de su madre con que demuestre lo varonil que era, mejor se iba antes de que todo ese repertorio ridículo ya conocido iniciara.

Estaba ya a una cuadra del dojo Tendo cuando visualizó a Kasumi saliendo con su novio Tofú, seguramente saldrían también, así que acelerando su paso la alcanzó antes de que se fuera en su auto.

-Espera Kasumi!-dijo cuando llegó hasta el portón viendo como casi sube al auto del médico.

-Oh!Ranma…que haces aquí a estas horas?-preguntó con intriga.

-Es que me olvidé de darte las llaves del dojo…

-Bueno muchas gracias, por lo que veo vas a salir…estas muy apuesto…

-Gracias…voy a una fiesta con unos amigos-dijo sonrojado por el halago- sabes también era para darte esto que es de Akane, son sus apuntes…-explicó mientras le mostraba el cuaderno.

-Oh…bueno yo tengo algo de prisa, porque no se lo das personalmente? ella está en su cuarto ahora, desde que llegó hace como una hora no ha salido, pasa no más y si no es molestia dejas la llave del dojo en el porta llaves de la entrada de la casa por favor.

-Aaammm….si!no hay problema…-aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias!y que te diviertas!-dijo con su usual sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Ranma!-se despidió Tofú desde su asiento.

-Que se diviertan ustedes también! adiós!-y despidiéndose con una mano vio como partían, para luego liberar un suspiro.

-Bueno, a ver a mi niña entonces, verla antes de salir se me hará imposible no pensarla el resto de la noche…-admitía para su pesar, y sin más rodeos ingresaba a la casa, encontrándola iluminada de forma muy tenue.

-Hola!...Akane!...estas aquí?!...soy Ranma!...-pero nada, no obtuvo respuesta, además que la falta de luz le indicaba que abajo no estaba- Kasumi dijo que estaba en su cuarto, debe seguir ahí…-se dijo para sí, para luego subir por las escaleras.

Llegó hasta la puerta y se dispuso a golpear, pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a intentarlo.

*toc*,*toc*

Nada…una vez más

*toc*,*toc*

Y ya se iba a resignar cuando sintió su voz un poco ronca.

-No quiero nada Kasumi! solo déjame sola!

La forma en la que le habló y su tono de voz le llamó mucho la atención, parecía que…lloraba?, no quiso extender más su duda y hablo con preocupación.

-No soy Kasumi, soy Ranma Akane, viene a traerte tus apuntes…estas bien?

-Ranma?-preguntó ella del otro lado, para al segundo sentir como ella le abría la puerta, y para su sorpresa estaba con los ojos rojos, impactándolo esa imagen.

-Ak…Akane…que te sucede…

-No…nada…boberías mías…no me hagas caso…aaammm…gracias por traérmelo pero no era necesario que te molestaras a estas horas- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada, nunca le gusto que la vieran llorar.

-No es molestia pero…como que boberías tuyas? Akane…dime que te sucede? Confía en mí…-pidió con pesar, no podía verla así, le partía el alma.

-De verdad Ranma no te preocupes…-dijo con el rostro compungido y la voz apagada, a punto de romper en llanto.

-Cuéntame…yo solo quiero que estés bien…-dijo con la voz suave, para luego ver como ella reventaba en llanto y se le tiraba encima escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y mojando su camisa con lágrimas, a él el repentino abrazo lo descolocó sin decir que lo afecto también, pero al sentir su llanto ahogado, se olvidó de él para solo concentrarse en esa pequeña mujer que lo traía loco, y sin dudar un segundo más la envolvía en sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba sus azules cabellos, encantado con los sedosos que eran, y le hablaba con la voz aterciopelada buscando que se calmara y le contara lo que la tenía tan angustiada.

-Ya pequeña…dime...qué sucede?…sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea, siempre estaré para ti-decía de forma dulce mientras la seguía mimando, sintiéndose mal ya que él estaba disfrutando eso, el tenerla entre sus brazos, el arrullarla, el acariciarle sus finos y suaves cabellos, era maravilloso, pero bastaba recordar su estado emocional para golpearse internamente por ser tan basura y olvidarse de su dolor.

-Shi…Shi…Shinnosuke…-hablo entre hipadas mientras seguía llorando en su pecho.

-Shinnosuke?...qué pasa con él?- si por culpa de ese idiota su ángel estaba llorando, ya era oficial, le partiría los dientes.

-Me…me…me en...engaña…-decía sin soltar su camisa con sus pequeñas manos para luego agregar- con…con otra chica…-dijo al final mientras reventaba en llanto nuevamente en su pecho, haciendo que él agrandara los ojos como platos ante su afirmación, sin poder creerlo, no, no podía creerlo…podía ser acaso más idiota de lo que ya era?

-Que te engaña con otra?pero…estas segura de eso Akane?-no podía evitar dudar de su palabra, ya que él era fiel testigo de los celos del castaño con todos los chicos que la pretendían, hasta consigo mismo, y que la engañe? Era un tanto increíble, está bien que el una que otra vez creyó que así era pero…frente a su posesiva actitud no lo veía capaz. Sintió como asentía en su pecho, haciendo que él la separe para hablarle de forma serena y tranquila para que ella se calmara.

-A ver…porque mejor no me cuentas…pero sin lágrimas si?...-dijo suavemente mientras le tomaba el mentón y lo alzaba para verla directo a los ojos, vio como lo veía fijamente, hasta llorosa era hermosa, no podía evitar amarla con tanta intensidad, si solo le diera una chance, una oportunidad, se haría cargo de hacerla feliz, inmensamente feliz.

-Es…esta…bien…-respondió despacito para luego limpiarse las lágrimas e ingresara a su cuarto seguida de él mientras cerraba la puerta para después sentarse en su cama.

-Bien…ahora cuéntame…porque dices eso? Que pruebas tienes?

-Verás…hoy…nos íbamos a una fiesta…estábamos en su auto, él me iba a traer para que me bañara y me arreglara…-decía entre hipadas calmándose lentamente- y cuando nos estábamos por despedir…me puse a jugar con el cuello de su camisa, y él no me dejaba hacerlo, así que…dudosa lo corrí el cuello…y vi que…tenía una marca…una marca de un beso!beso que yo no le di!-decía apretando los puños en su regazo y controlando las ganas de volver a llorar, él no podía creer lo estúpido que podía ser ese tipo, mientras ella seguía con su relato- yo nunca le dejo esas cosas!...y…le pregunté…y aunque me lo negó…sé que me miente…sé cuándo miente, es muy malo para hacerlo…además que la evidencia era obvia! él muy maldito me engañaba!-dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, volviendo a llorar dolida.

-Ya…no llores Akane…no vale la pena…-decía mientas la volvía a abrazar, y ella se refugiaba en su pecho nuevamente- y…que piensas hacer con su relación?-preguntó con miedo y a la vez esperanza en esa respuesta, no la podía creer tan tonta de volver con él, pero ella ante su pregunta se separó de su pecho para verlo ceñuda aun agarrando con sus puños la camisa.

-Que más piensas que haré?!o mejor dicho…hice! terminamos! completamente y rotundamente la relación que existió se terminó! no quiero ser más su novia!-dijo decidida y muy dolida.

Él ante sus palabras tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreír con su noticia, se sentía peor que una rata ante gozar con su dolor, pero…eso era maravilloso! al fin Kami lo escuchó! al fin esa relación terminaba! No podía creer que alguien todavía lo quisiera allá arriba…estaba tan feliz, tan dichoso de su suerte, que tuvo que volver a abrasarla en su pecho y que escondiera su rostro para poder él liberar esa radiante sonrisa que lo quería atacar sin piedad.

-Eso…eso…es la mejor decisión que puedes tomar Akane…-dijo feliz mientras la abrazaba- debe entender que…por idiota…te perdió…te perdió para siempre…-decía mientras ella hipaba un poco más…-escucha…no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por él, no merece tus lágrimas, eres demasiado para él, no merece tu dolor…- vio como asentía mientras lo veía con los ojos lagrimeados para retirarle él con el pulgar esos lagrimones que estaban por salirse de sus hermosos ojos- no más lágrimas por él Akane…las necesarias ya quedaron en mi camisa…-expresó con humor para ver si así conseguía sacarle una sonrisa.

Pero ella ante su comentario recién se percató de su indumentaria, y además de apreciar lo atractivo que lucía, se dio cuenta que esas ropas no eran de la de todos los días.

-Ra…Ranma…ibas a salir?-preguntó con pena a ella estar arruinando sus planes con sus problemas, se sentía fatal.

Él negó con la cabeza para luego decir de forma dulce- No…no era nada importante, solo…algo aburrido…prefiero mil veces quedarme aquí y ser de ayuda, créeme…-le explicó con una sonrisa haciendo que a ella se le pegara- eso es…así me gusta más…que sonrías…

-Sabes…eres un chico muy dulce…gracias…-dijo viéndolo fijamente haciendo que él se sonroje por su cumplido y el hecho de tenerla así para él viéndolo fijamente.

-Solo…solo me sentiré agradecido sin dejas de llorar por quien no vale la pena…

-Sabes…conozco una mejor manera de matar las penas que llorando-habló con una sonrisa, haciendo que la viera curioso.

-Cuál?

-Ya regreso!-dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa suya y se paraba para salir del cuarto ante su interrogante mirada.

"Que tramará?..." se preguntaba es su interior, para a los pocos minutos verla ingresar con dos copitas y una botella de sake.

-Alcohol! nada mejor para ahogar las penas!-exclamo feliz mientras se sentaba en el piso y abriendo la botella servía ambas copas ante su atónita mirada.

-Alcohol?!pero Akane…tu no tomas…-exclamó impactado con su resolución.

-Ranma…acompáñame! por favor…y ya no me regañes, será solo por esta vez…-pidió viéndolo con cara de cachorro mojado, haciéndosele a él imposible resistirse, y resignado decir mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Está bien pero…solo un poco…-advirtió intentando sonar serio, y tras ver como asentía feliz, y como se le iba esa carita de tristeza, tomaba una copa de las que sirvió.

-Salud!-dijeron ambos tras chocarlas, para luego empinárselas, haciendo cara de asco, pero…eso no los limitó a seguir bebiendo.

Estuvieron tomando por un rato más, sin llegar a emborracharse pero si estar alegres, se reían de cualquier cosa y gesticulación del otro.

-Sabes! Tengo una idea!-exclamó feliz ella mientras se ponía de pie levemente mareada, ella estaba más afectada que Ranma.

-Qué idea eh? Más sake no…-hablo con una sonrisa y rojo de mejillas mientras veía como se paraba.

-Nada de eso…-respondió mientras buscaba en el cajón de su escritorio algo- Lo tengo!-dijo feliz para luego volver a sentarse a su lado.

-Qué es eso?

-Fotos mías con el idiota!-exclamó alegre- las voy a romper!

-Bueno…no es mala idea…ayudo?-preguntó contento.

-Sería un honor…-acepto mientras le entregaba unas cuantas, y mientras las rompía decía con bronca- esto es por celarme!-y rajaba una en la que estaban abrazados ambos- por gritarme!-y partió en cuatro otra donde estaban dándose un beso- por mentirme!-y rompía por la mitad en la que estaban en una caminata por la playa- y esto!por engañarme!infeliz!- y rompía la última en varios pedazos donde salían ambos en un corazón que decía 'juntos por siempre'.

Ranma la veía atento, mientras rompían en cuatro cada foto, quería que terminaran sí, pero no a costa de su sufrimiento, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no por eso no dejaría de sentirse satisfecho, lo superaría, estaba seguro, luego de romper la última foto que ella le dio le dijo viéndola fijamente.

-Akane no debes preocuparte…hay muchos chicos que morirían por estar a tu lado…- " sobre todo yo…" completó en su mente.

Ella lo vio fijamente, y sonriendo con picardía se acercó a él para luego decirle suavemente.

-Dime Ranma…y tu…serías uno de esos chicos…eh?...-habló de forma muy sexy para su gusto, haciéndolo sudar, tanto por su actitud como por su pregunta.

-Y-Yooo…yooo?-dijo nervioso.

-Si…tú…oye Ranma…-murmuro mientras lo veía de manera fija a sus ojos.

-Qué?-pregunto un poco más aliviado de que desviara el tema.

-Sácate la camisa…-pidió viendo su camisa ahora de arriba a abajo y con desprecio, como si le molestara su presencia.

-Qué?!yyy…para qué?-cuestionó sonrojado por la propuesta de ella.

-Para verte al torso desnudo bobo para que más…-aclaró ella con una sonrisa torcida y viéndolo ansiosa por que hiciera lo que le pedía.

-Pero Akane…para que…para que me quieres ver sin camisa?...-decía más rojo que antes ante su afirmación.

-Sabes…siempre que te veía entrenar…admiraba tu destreza, tu fuerza, tu velocidad, tu agilidad…todo de ti admiraba…-eso hizo que la viera fijamente sintiendo como su ego crecía como espuma, sin poder creer que ella pensara todo eso de él- y también veía…tu cuerpo…-dijo viéndolo con una mirada que él jamás vio en ella, en sus ojos se veía un brillo distinto que no supo identificar pero que solo acudían al nombre de deseo.

-Mi…mi cuerpo?…-pregunto con la respiración agitada.

-Si Ranma…tu cuerpo…y siempre me pregunte…como sería tu torso…con tanto entrenamiento a pesar de tu edad…debía estar muy marcado y definido, y no podía evitar imaginarte sin camisa cuando entrenabas…era imposible no hacerlo.

-Siempre?...siempre que entrenaba me imaginabas…sin…sin camisa?...-dijo exaltado mientras sentía su corazón latir a mil, esas confesiones de ella lo estaba haciendo subirse a un tren sin retorno.

-Siempre…así que…me sacas esa duda y me dejas verte al fin sin camisa?…Ranma…-la forma tan sensual en la que pronunció su nombre le erizó cada vellos de su cuerpo, y sin perder más el tiempo y ayudado con el poder del alcohol se empezó a desprender los botones bajo su expectante mirada, ya cuando termino y se la saco quedando al torso desnudo, y nervioso como estaba preguntó.

-Así…así está bien?…-para luego tragar en seco.

-Esta muuuyy bien…espectacular, es mejor de lo que imagine…-dijo viendo fijamente cada uno de sus músculos perfectamente definidos, cada pectoral, cada oblicuo, su abdomen, para luego de deleitar sus ojos preguntar alzando la mano mientras se acercaba más a él- puedo?- refiriéndose a tocarlo, vio como asentía tenso, y con un dedo recorría cada uno de sus músculos por sus divisiones, haciéndolo a él respirar cada vez más acelerado y entrecortado al sentir sus finos y delicados dedos recorrer su piel de forma lenta y provocativa, Akane lo estaba torturando, y en realidad sabía que estaba mal lo que hacían ya que ella hacía eso llevada por el alcohol, y sabía que no era correcto- Ranma…están tan duros…más de lo que supuse…me fascina…-dijo extasiada con los que sus manos sentían y sus ojos veían.

Él cerró los ojos para intentar controlarse, para intentar que su cuerpo no reaccione como quería ante tener a esa mujer que deseaba con locura y tirársele encima como un animal, para intentar decir sintiendo como lo superaría la situación en poco-Akane…esto no está bien…será mejor que mph!-no pudo seguir hablando ya que sus labios fueron cayados por los de ella, en un suave beso que lo hizo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, como algo le revolvía el estómago y la piel se le erizaba, mientras su cuerpo experimentaba un éxtasis absoluto, lo estaba besando, la mujer que amaba lo estaba besando, su Akane estaba con sus labios unidos a los propios… por kami Akane lo estaba besando!era su primer beso, y era con ella…se sentía feliz, muy feliz…pero recordó que ella en realidad estaba despechada… y alcoholizada…y como siempre le pasaba con ella se desilusionó, era todo un espejismo, ella no lo hacía porque lo quisiera, así que sacando fuerzas de lo más recóndito de su ser la separó de los hombros, sin poderse creer lo estúpido que era, una por ilusionarse de nuevo, y otra por no aprovechar, pero es que él era así…él la amaba por encima de él mismo, y no le importaba lo que a él le pasara, solo que ella esté bien.

-Akane…no…no hagas eso…-pidió separándola con dolor, sin poder creer lo idiota que era.

-Oh…pe-perdóname Ranma…-dijo con pesar ella ante ver como la rechazaba-yo…yo…soy una tonta…

A él le dolieron sus palabras, no había pasado un minuto y ella ya estaba arrepentida, era lógico que eso pasaría, para él fue lo más increíble que sintió en su vida, y para ella no era más que un error, se sentía fatal.

-Descuida…no…no pasa nada…-mintió intentando sonar comprensivo.

-No es que…yo te beso y tú…

-De verdad Akane, ya paso…-no quería que siguiera hablando de eso, le dolía ver como ella repudia el haberlo besado, y para él fue algo tan sublime.

-Lo siento…no considere el hecho de que yo no te guste…-dijo con pesar desviando la vista al piso, pero ante su respuesta él agrando los ojos.

-Qué?!que dijiste?...-preguntó ante creer que entendió mal.

-Eso…que es obvio que no te gusto…y yo…te beso…de seguro…te desagradó mucho...lo siento.

Él la miraba anonadado " Que no me gusta dice? Que no me gusta?! Pero esta mujer es ciega y sorda! Yo estoy que me muero por ella desde que la conozco y ella cree que no me gusta?!"

-Akane…eso no es así…-dijo sonrojado.

-Descuida Ranma, entiendo si para ti no soy lo suficientemente linda como para querer ser besado por mí…-aceptó con una tenue sonrisa disimulando lo dolida que estaba por ese hecho.

-No Akane!no! estas muy equivocada!-decía sin poder creerse que ella le diga eso, si supiera…

-Pero es que tu…tu rechazaste mi be-…-pero fue cortada por él.

-Akane…tu…tu eres hermosa…muy hermosa…pero…si lo rechacé no es por eso, sino porque bueno…estas algo tomada y…resentida por tu ex…y no…no quiero que…que me uses…para desquitar tu dolor-explicó con pesar.

-Ranma…pero, yo no hice eso por Shinnosuke, él no tiene nada que ver…lo hice porque…porque me gustas…hace mucho me gustas, y deseaba besarte…y tocarte…pero al tener novio no era correcto…me gustas mucho Ranma…-dijo sonrojada, por estar alcoholizada, y por sus palabras también.

-Ak…Akane…-dijo viéndola impactado de sus palabras, sintiendo un muy agradable calor naciendo en su pecho, no podía creer que realmente eso no fuera un sueño- lo..lo dices de verdad?...-vio como asentía levemente mientras le sonreía viéndose hermosa, haciendo que su corazón saltara como loco de felicidad, para luego intentando calmarse tragara fuerte y tras un suspiro decir nervioso- tú…tú también me gustas…mucho…no sabes cuánto…-dijo perdido en sus ojos chocolates que tanto amaba, no podía creer luego de tanto esperar al fin le confesara lo que sentía, bueno era algo, pero era un inicio, al fin podía exteriorizar parte de eso que lo atormentaba, y lo mejor de todo es que era correspondido, esa hermosa mujer que tanto amaba no era indiferente a él como hombre, y eso lo tenía en la misma gloria, no podía creer que kami al fin escuchara los lamentos de su enamorado corazón.

-Ranma…-mustió perdida en sus ojos, mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Dime…-dijo igual de perdido en los suyos y embobado completamente con ella, sin creer la suerte que tenía, tembló al ver como se subía a sus piernas y entrelazaba las suyas en su cadera mientras lo agarraba de su cuello, para luego pedirle viendo con deseo sus labios.

-Hazme el amor…

-…-shock.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno parece que al fin a Ranma se le hizo…veamos que pasa el próximo capi. Perdón por la demora! el próximo espero no demorar tanto, gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, ojala les guste el capi, reviews?:)

Bry: Hola!ay si Akane por lo que vez está más metida de lo que Ranma creía, pero bueno el pobre chico podrá sobrevivir tantas emociones juntas? Esperemos que sí y no nos defraude, jeje, y si antes era disimulada la chica ahora dejo olvidado completamente la sutilidad, ja, ay bendito sake…jaja. Si Ranko está un poco pasada de rosca, pero es un encanto, ;), bueno ojala te guste el capi, nos leemos en la próxima! y gracias por comentar!:)

Reiki: Hola amiga!todo lindo? Tus cosas? Ojala este todo de lujo, ay Reiki yo creo que quedo más que claro en este cap que ni la joven Tendo con novio y todo se pudo resistir a el encanto de ese hombre, jaja, pero bueno ya era hora que el pobre recibiera algo de recompensa, ya estaba por tirar la toalla y todo…nah!eso nunca ;), pero bueno parece que al fin sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, aprovechará la situación nuestro amigo de trenza? Veamos que sucede en el próximo capi. Pues si amiga mía Ukyo más adelante jugara más fuerte en esta historia, pero tiempo al tiempo, je, ojala te haya gustado el cap!gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos! un abrazo y un beso grande!

Xandryx: Amiga!todo lindo? Tus cosas? Ay que puedo decirte, si Ranma fue atrevido en el cap anterior para Akane no hay palabra en el diccionario, jaja, el poder del alcohol nos hace a todos más valientes, y vaya que la chica saco valor…veamos cómo se dan las cosas, por lo menos el estorbo de cabello castaño ya no jode por lo visto, jeje. Con respecto a la perspectiva de Akane pues no la pongo porque mi idea es mantener en incógnita lo que pasa dentro de ella, hasta el final pienso dejarlo así, algún detalle puedo dar pero la idea es basarme en la perspectiva de Ranma y como él ve y capta las cosas. Amiga ojala te haya gustado el capi!muchas gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos un beso grande!cuídate!

Ranma K: Hola!ay si sin duda Ranma está un poco más despierto, pero bueno veamos qué tan despierto esta para enfrentar semejante situación. Pues si pienso poner escenas subidas de tono, pero solo en un cap, al principio no pensaba hacerlo por eso el fic era T, pero al final me arrepentí, je, y subió a categoría M. Y si sin duda Akane ya cayó ante el encanto de nuestro amiga de trenza, jeje. Bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi! Me fascina la emoción que me trasmites en tus comentarios!n_n (ah!y por cierto tus comentarios nunca son vergonzosos, todos son geniales y me encanta leerlos!n_n) Bueno nos leemos en la próxima!un beso grande y un abrazo fuerte!y gracias por comentar!:)

D: Hola!ay me emociona tanto que te gusten mis fic!n_n, de verdad me alegra que sean disfrutados aunque sea en baja medida, y con respecto a el de 'entre primos' entiendo que no guste que Ranma este con Shampoo, pero bueno necesitaba hacerlo mujeriego para complicarle las cosas con Akane, sino todo sería más sencillo para el si ella lo ve con ojos de 'buen chico' jeje, quizás soy un poco mala pero bueno…jaja, ojala te guste como quedo el capi!y te pueda seguir manteniendo enganchada con el otro fic!;), bueno nos leemos y muchas gracias por comentar!:), hasta la próxima!saludos!

Nancyricoleon: Ay amiga si sin duda, pero parece que se le volteo la suerte al chico, veamos cómo sigue la cosa, jeje, ojala te haya gustado el capi!gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos en la próxima!un beso!

Paoh: Si en el anterior a casi de besarse y en este a punto de…jaja, estos chicos van rápido…bueno todo gracias al sake y un corazón dolido, claro que todo ayudo a que Akane sacara parte de lo que le pasa, o ella cree que le pasa. Veamos cómo se dan las cosas en el próximo cap, gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos!un beso grande!

Bueno eso sería todo por hoy de este fic, en poco actualizare 'Entre primos', me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	13. Pertenencia

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**TODO POR ALCANZARTE**

CAPÍTULO 13-Pertenencia

-CÓ-CÓMO?!-dijo impactado viéndola anonadado.

-Que me hagas el amor Ranma…-le ronroneó desde su posición para luego acercarse a su oído ante un estupefacto Ranma y susurrarle suavemente- hazme tuya…toda la noche…-para luego lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja, eso que le dijo e hizo lo hizo estremecerse de forma muy sentida, que hasta ella se dio cuenta, y sonriendo con picardía empezaba a besarlo en su cuello, con besos suaves usando sus carnosos labios y su lengua, devorando la piel a su paso, haciéndolo de forma exquisita para su gusto, y sin poder evitar gemir ante eso.

-Aaahhh…Akaneeee….mmmm…es-espera…-decía intentando frenarla, aunque lo estaba disfrutando y le parecía una fantasía todo, no estaba bien eso, ella estaba afectada por el alcohol, y por eso actuaba así, no se podía aprovechar, cuando se le fuera el efecto se arrepentiría, y él quería que cuando eso pasara que ambos lo quisieran de verdad, aunque de la forma en la que lo estaba provocando veía muy difícil conseguirlo, era tanto lo que la deseaba que terminaría sucumbiendo a su necesidad de ella.

-Porque?...no te gusta…-pregunto quedamente en su cuello mientras lo seguía besando y para colmo ahora le acariciaba el pecho de forma muy sensual, haciendo que él por inercia la tomara de la cintura haciendo fuerza en ella, una para intentar controlarse, y otra para no alejarla de su cuerpo, de a poco estaba cayendo en la tentación, y su cuerpo empezó a manifestarlo, sin poder controlarlo más, y ella al darse cuenta de eso duro que hacía presión en su entrepierna dijo sonriendo satisfecha- creo que si te gusta…y ya estas pronto para pasar a otro nivel- para luego pegar su torso a su pecho sintiendo el cómo sus senos lo apretaban mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en sus cabellos devorando su cuello de forma más voraz, sentía como la respiración se le entrecortaba, y su temperatura crecía de forma exponencial, su extremidad masculina estaba de más despierta, pero su cordura aún no se iba.

-Ak-Akaneeee…no…no esta…esta bieeeennnn…estas…to…tomadaaa….aaaarrrgggghhhhhh…-no pudo evitar gruñir fuerte ante sentir como le mordía el hombro suavemente y movía sus caderas, ese era un golpe bajo, si se movía así él no podría controlarse ya- mmmmm….de verdad…no…aaaahhhh…no sabes lo que haces…te arrepentirás Akane…-dijo rojo fuego y sintiendo una hoguera en él que poco a poco se incendiaba con más vigor.

-Ranma…no me arrepentiré de nada…ya te lo dije…me gustas…y quiero que me hagas tuya, completamente tuya…-decía en su oído para luego verlo fijamente y preguntarle viendo como la veía extasiado y agitado- es que…no quieres?

-No…no es que no quiera pero…y si mañana te arrepientes?...-preguntó con miedo a que eso fuera posible.

Ella le sonrió de forma dulce mientras acariciaba sus cabellos para luego decir en murmullo.

-Eres tan lindo…tan dulce…me cuidas tanto…yo quiero hacerlo Ranma… contigo…porque eres tu…porque me gustas…no me arrepentiré de nada…solo…solo hazme tu mujer…-dijo viéndolo fijamente haciendo que el corazón de él latiera más acelerado si era posible, y ya sin poder soportarlo más enviara bien lejos su conciencia.

-Está bien Akane…estemos juntos toda la noche…-dijo perdido en sus ojos, para luego desviar su mirada a sus labios y sentir como se le hacía agua la boca.

Ella sonrió por sus palabras, para luego decir tenuemente.

-Aaammm…una cosa…-habló mientras lo veía a los ojos con repentina timidez.

-Dime…-decía absorto de ella mientras la acariciaba en la espalda, no podía creer que le haría el amor esa noche a su Akane, estaba tan feliz, solo esperaba que eso no fuera todo un sueño, y si llegaba a serlo que nunca despertara. Sentía sus respiraciones chocar calientes por la escasa distancia que los separaba, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo comportarse, era completamente inexperto en esa área.

-Yo…yo…es…es mi primera vez…se…se gentil…-pidió sonrojada, haciendo que el la viera desconcertado con su afirmación.

-Cómo?...peor tu…tú y él…ustedes…ustedes no?...ustedes…-no podía formar una frase decente, esa afirmación de ella lo dejo paralizado, pero no por eso menos feliz, inmensamente feliz! sería verdad? realmente ellos no llegaron a hacerlo? sería posible que…ella estuviera así para él?

-Aammm, sé que quizás viste alguna situación que te hizo pensar que si…pero…no…Shinnosuke me pidió hacerlo muchas veces, pero…yo no estaba segura…y nunca llegamos a hacerlo, estuvimos apunto varias veces pero al final me arrepentía- explico sonrojada.

-Akane…-dijo maravillado con esa noticia, sentía como una herida que hacía tiempo tenía al fin cerraba- y porque…porque conmigo si?...-no entendía si no tenía experiencia porque se le lanzó de forma tan decidida, sería por el alcohol? Esperaba que no…

-No lo sé… solo no me cuestiones más…por favor…hazme tuya Ranma, solo tuya…

Eso fue lo que necesitaba para dejarse de estupideces, la haría de él, solo de él, le haría el amor como un loco, y solo él podría gozar de su cuerpo…

-Akane…yo…yo también…yo nunca lo hice antes- vio como ahora era ella la sorprendida- de verdad…y es más…el beso que me diste…fue…fue mi primer beso…-dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero quería que supiera que ella era la primera y única mujer que tuvo esas cercanías con él, y eso para él era la misma gloria.

-Ranma…oh…yo…no sé qué decirte…-dijo descolocada mientras se retiraba de su cuerpo y se sentaba en su cama, sin comprender él lo que pasaba, que? hizo mal en confesarle eso? Pero si…para él era importante que supiera que ella sería su primer mujer, y esperaba que única en su vida, para él que supiera eso hacía el momento más especial y romántico no? así que sin comprender mucho se sentó a su lado para decir un tanto turbado.

-Que…que sucede…-pregunto con intriga.

-Es que…yo obligándote a que estés conmigo y yo…sin considerar que quizás tú quieres que tu primera vez sea especial, con alguien especial para ti…y yo…yo…lo siento Ranma…-dijo sin verlo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Él se enterneció con su comentario, era una chica tan adorable, pero de algo que estaba seguro es que no habría alguien más especial para él para compartir ese momento que ella, la mujer que amaba en secreto, la que le robo el corazón y lo hizo esclavo de sus ojos, de sus sonrisas, de su vida entera, así que colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja dijo con una linda sonrisa, mientras hablaba de forma suave.

-Akane, no existe alguien más especial en este mundo que vos para compartir algo así…de verdad…tu eres la chica más especial para mi…

-De verdad?-pregunto con un gesto de ternura que lo desarmo completamente, vio como asentía para luego ella sonreír de esa manera sexy que a él le alteraba los nervios, mientras tragaba en seco sintiéndola decir de manera felina- entonces…mejoremos tu segundo beso…-para lanzarse a sus labios dejándolo acostado en la cama con ella encima, sintiendo como le devoraba la boca colocándose de horcajas sobre su cuerpo, y dos segundos después de su mutismo se dedicó a abrazarla de la espalda intentando seguirle el ritmo, aprender de su forma de besar, la cual era exquisita, empezaron a degustarse los labios, y el sintió estremecerse cuando su lengua invadió su boca buscando la propia, imitándola e iniciando una danza de lenguas y labios bañados en sus salivas y sus alientos, mientras él se dedicaba a recorrer con sus manos su figura, sin saber muy bien que hacer, comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su espalda de forma lenta mientras se seguían besando cada vez con más pasión, llegó hasta sus glúteos acariciándolos sin demasiada fuerza, controlando sus ganas de estrujarla en sus manos, siguió su camino de caricias hasta sus piernas, las cuales estaban al descubierto ya que solo usaba un corto short, y ahí se dedicó a acariciarla con vehemencia, extasiado con su piel ,con los suave que era, con lo cálida que se sentía, mientras ella acariciaba sus hombros y sus brazos, rozándolo delicadamente con sus uñas, sintiendo él como poco a poco perdía la cabeza.

Desvió su boca hasta su cuello nuevamente, el solo disfrutaba sus atenciones, no sabía que hacer primero, si quitarle la ropa, besarla, acariciarla, o hacer todo a la vez, esperar un poco, o arrancarle cada prenda con la misma urgencia con la que lo necesitaba. Sintió como volvía a morder su hombro, y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo el dominado, parecía ella ahí la que dominaba la situación, y como macho que era y un Saotome en todo su vigor, decidió dar vueltas las cosas, y tras subir sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo y retirarle la blusa dejándola solo en sostén le daba la vuelta, para poder apreciarla en su esplendor, más la imagen lo supero y se quedó embobado viéndola en ese sostén amarillo con detalles blancos, era tan sexy, tan sensual que se limitó a admirarla sin decir ni hacer nada.

-Mira que…no son solo para mirar…-dijo con picardía ante su mutismo de verla en ropa interior, ansiando que hiciera algo más que observarla.

Sus palabras lo hicieron salir de su estado, y con la cara roja escarlata decir mientras elevaba una mano.

-De…verdad…pu-puedo?-hablo entrecortado refiriéndose a tocarle un seno, ella solo asintió viéndolo fijamente y de una forma tan atrayente que sentía que le hacía el amor solo con verlo. Envolvió su seno con su mano, y empezó a masajearlo, absorto con lo que sentía "Vaya…se siente genial…son tan suaves, y cálidas…me encantan…" pensaba cada vez más atraído a esa zona, aumentando la frecuencia de sus movimientos, sintió como gemía ella ahora mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás y cerraba los ojos, satisfecho el de ver que le gustaba lo que hacía, se aventuró un poco más mientras tragaba saliva, y de un movimiento algo inseguro le retiró una de las copas del sostén dejando ahora su seno expuesto, y comenzar a tocarlo directamente, el pezón se alzó entre sus dedos, generándole a él una ansiedad tremenda de meterlo en su boca, y sin perder más el tiempo quiso hacer sus deseos reales, lo envolvió entre sus labios mientras de forma rápida quitaba la otra copa y dejaba el otro expuesto para ser atrapado por su otra mano.

-Oooohhhh Ranma!...-gimió agudo mientras enterraba sus manos en sus cabellos, sin parar de gemir a cada succión que él le daba a la par que a su otro seno se lo estimulaba, quitó como pudo su sostén sobre su cabeza ya que le molestaba y posteriormente se dedicó a disfrutar de sus besos y caricias.

Ranma estaba fascinado con su nueva actividad, era maravilloso, no lo podía creer, realmente estaba en esa situación? Estaba besando y acariciando a su Akane sin ropa de por medio? Si era verdad…era verdad y él no pensaba desaprovechar, poco a poco una parte de él estaba saliendo de su cautiverio, una parte que nunca antes había conocido, y que a cada gemido de ella se acercaba más a su liberación. Bajo una mano hasta su shorts y con los dedos como pudo le desprendió el primer botón para proseguir a bajarle el cierre, y de la forma más calma que su ser le pedía se lo quitó para luego ser lanzado a algún rincón de la habitación.

-Akane…-le ronroneo cuando la tuvo solo en bragas debajo de su cuerpo, para luego alzar su rostro y recorrerla con la mirada de pies a cabeza comiéndola con la mirada, para al final de su recorrido quedarse viéndola fijamente en sus facciones, apreciando como estaba de agitada, sonrojada y con los ojos lagrimeados de tanto gozo, se acercó hasta sus labios y la beso con hambre, aun no era un experto besando pero no lo hacía nada mal, sincronizaba bien, y sentía que sus labios fueron ellos para él, ya que encajaban perfectamente, sentía el sabor de su boca mezclado con el alcohol, haciendo el beso más excitante, pudo apreciar sus pequeñas manos bajar por su cuerpo y proceder a desprenderle el pantalón, el cual al poco tiempo tocaba el suelo, mas no pudo seguir besándola ante su nueva sensación.

-Arrrggggghhhhhhh AKANE!...-rugió ante sentir su mano alrededor de su miembro, y como subía y bajaba consumiéndose en espasmos de placer, no era la primera vez que el sentía esa sensación, pero que lo hiciera otra persona era completamente distinto, se sentía mil veces mejor, mil veces más placentero, no podía ya reprimir sus gemidos, los cuales eran sutilmente amortiguados en la piel de su cuello.

-Mmm…vaya, la tienes muy dura Ranma…te gusta verdad?-le preguntó en murmullo al oído, obteniendo como respuesta un escaso asentimiento, para luego de unos momentos más en esa situación sentir como él le tomaba las manos y se las ponía sobre la cabeza, viéndola agitado con un carmín en su rostro, más sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, apreciándose una leve franja azul en sus oscurecidos ojos, sintiendo como la penetraba con la mirada, como ardían de lujuria, provocándole a ella aumentar su excitación hacia él y ansiedad por conocer más sensaciones a su lado.

-Es mi turno…-le dijo ronco, siguió sosteniendo sus manos con una de las suyas y con la restante de forma temblorosa se ocupó de dirigirla a esa zona tan íntima como desconocida para él, ella solo lo veía expectante a su siguiente movimiento, y al llegar a ese lugar la toco por encima de la ropa interior, sintiendo que emanaba un gran calor, la palpo con cierto miedo e inseguridad a lo que hacía, más al ver su reacción se percató de que realmente lo hacía bien y le gustaba, trago en seco y dijo algo indeciso- quizás…te…te guste más … d-de forma directa…-hablo agitado para proceder a introducir su mano en su braga y tocarla en su intimidad, se sorprendió de lo suave y cálida que era, más hubo otra cosa que lo impactó- Akane…estas…toda mojada…-hablo sin parar sus movimientos sintiendo como sus dedos se escurrían por esa algo viscosa humedad que estaba desperdigada por toda la zona, retorciéndose su compañera en la cama por la forma en que la tocaba- eso está bien?-pregunto de forma ingenua, más al ver como gozaba de como lo hacía no para sus movimientos.

-Mmmmm….aaahhhh sssiii…es…esss…po-porque estoy…estoy excitadaaa….aaahhhhh!-no pudo evitar gemir más fuerte al sentir como rozaba ahora de forma repetida su clítoris, lo hizo ya que veía que cuando tocaba ahí ella gemía más fuerte, y no se equivocó al empezar a concentrarse en esa zona.

-Así que estas excitada…pues estas muy excitada Akane, no paras de empaparme los dedos…-le dijo con malicia mientras ella gemía más fuerte ante el hacer más aceleradas sus frotaciones.

-Ca…cállate…id…aaahhhh…idiotaaaaa!-decía más y más entregada al placer.

-Demonios Akane…no aguantare mucho más…-dijo cada vez más excitado por ella, necesitaba hacer algo para desahogar ese fuego que lo inundaba y se expandía por cada rincón de su desesperada alma.

-Mmmm…sácate…sácate el boxer-ordenó con los ojos entrecerrados borracha de gozo, y ansiosa por pasar a otro nivel.

-Si…-respondió obediente, y alejando sus dedos de esa zona bañada de ese cáliz de lujuria que palpitaba ardiente, se retiró lo último que lo separaba de la desnudez, y sin preguntar ni pedir permiso colocaba sus manos a los costados de sus caderas y procedía a deslizar sus bragas a conjunto con el perdido sostén por sus blancas y tersas piernas.

Ya cuando la tuvo desnuda en frente suyo se colocó entre sus piernas, vio esa zona que hasta hace momentos solo tocaba, y las dudas asaltaron su cabeza.

-Es…es muy estrecho…entrara?-preguntó con miedo mientras analizaba la zona.

-Por dios Ranma…qué clase de preguntas me haces?...-dijo ceñuda ante que le saliera con esa idiotez, vio como la veía curioso, suspirando de forma audible- puede…puede que me duela un poco, la primera vez siempre duele, pero…todo estará bien…

-Y si…quedas embarazada? Yo no tengo preservativo…-no entendía porque salía con esas cuestiones, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba muy nervioso y las dudas que lo acudían lo abrumaban.

-Nno..no te preocupes por eso…no estoy en días peligrosos…to-todo estará bien…-ahora la nerviosa era ella, no podía quitar sus ojos de eso grande que estaba perfectamente alzado a punto de profanarla, realmente si le entraría? Se suponía que si pero…sin poder evitarlo de solo vérselo estaba excitándose más, y sin poder despegar sus ojos de su miembro dijo claramente- la tienes enorme Ranma…

-Gracias…-dijo sonrojado sintiendo su ego elevarse, la forma en la que lo veía era muy seductora, tragó en seco, y se acercó a ella para proceder a recostarla nuevamente, se colocó encima suyo y con la respiración agitada aproximo sus labios para besarla, inició el beso de forma temblorosa ante la expectación, más al correr de los segundos se iban destensando las cosas y poniéndose más candentes, el volvió a masajearle un pecho jugando con su pezón, haciéndose cada vez más bravíos los besos y caricias al correr de los segundos, bajo sus besos a su cuello devorándoselo enardecido, a la par que se colocaba entre sus piernas haciendo contacto por primera vez sus intimidades, gimiendo roncamente en su piel por ese hecho, encantado con lo sensacional que se sentía escurriese por esa zona tan cálida y húmeda, la sintió gemir al parecer igual de encantada que ella, y alzando su rostro se dispuso a buscar el permiso en sus pupilas para su intromisión en ella, mientras que con la misma mano seguía sosteniendo su peso y con la que se estaba ocupando de impartir candentes caricias ahora direccionaba su miembro a la zona que su instinto le decía que se debía introducir.

Ella solo asintió viéndolo fijamente mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello, para luego sentir como se abría paso en su interior, y a pesar que sentía dolor, era una mezcla placentera, no sabía si se debía a la excitación, o al alcohol que le tenía tan relajada, más su opinión cambio cuando el de repente de un rápido movimiento se introducía completamente en ella, sintiendo un pinchazo cuando rompía esa barrera que la convertía en virgen.

Intento ir lento, más al sentir como su ansiedad crecía, de un rápido y certero movimiento se introducía total mente en ella, abarcándolo una sensación tan placentera en todo su cuerpo, así como la dicha de saber que era suya, total y completamente suya, pudo sentirlo, pudo identificar como se rompía para recibirlo ese cálido y estrecho lugar pero que lo inundó de un placer inigualable.

-Aaaaaahhhh Akane!-no pudo evitar gemir ronco cuando estuvo dentro, más se quedó quieto al conseguirlo esperando que ella estuviera de acuerdo con seguir.

-Mmmmm…Ranma…aaahhhh…-gemía suavemente, más el suyo era de dolor mezclado con placer, no podía decir exactamente cual dominaba, más agradeció que él no avanzara en sus movimientos mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba, luego de unos instantes así ella hablo a su oído- ya…ya puedes seguir…

-Aha…-y sin más empezó a moverse de forma lenta dentro de ella, sus manos las tenía a los costados de su cabeza, y su cabeza hundida en su cuello amortiguando sus gemidos, sentía a cada movimiento una necesidad abrumadora abarcarlo, así como algo animal y salvaje, una ansiedad desbordante de actuad como un animal en celo, de tomarla de su cintura y moverse en su interior como un loco sin mesura, misma locura que lo estaba abarcando a una velocidad increíble ayudado de los gemidos de ella cada vez más fuertes que morían en sus oídos, y ya sin poder controlarse le dijo agitado- no aguanto más…demonios! esto es genial!- y sin más cumplió sus deseos y tomándola de su cintura empezó a introducirse y salir de ella a mayor velocidad y ritmo, sacándola y poniéndola como un poseído, gimiendo ambos de forma más audible, cada vez sus embestidas eran más duras, más salvajes, más pasionales, sintiendo las uñas de ella surcando en su espalda, mientras que con la otra mano se sostenía de la cabecera de la cama, él solo se extasiaba con esa imagen junto a sus senos mecerse al ritmo en la que el impartía.

-Aaaahhh Ranma…más…maaaaaasssss!-pedía cegada de ansiedad y lujuria por ese hombre, mientras solo pensamientos obscenos e impuros surcaban por su mente.

-Carajo Akane! Lo que tú quieras!-dijo rabioso mientras le daba la vuelta y tomándola de sus caderas la penetraba de atrás, empezó a embestirla con salvajismo sintiendo sus exquisitos gemidos por todo el cuarto, haciéndola cada vez más suya, cada segundo más de él.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos más, entregándose sin mesura él la volvió a ubicar recostada en la cama para admirar sus expresiones, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo ya no lo soportaría y ronco le dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados- Nno…no lo aguantare mucho más…voy…voy a…acabar…

-Mmm…ayu…ayúdame tocándome!aaahhh….-pidió agotada entre gemidos- tócame Ranma!

Él solo la obedeció, y mientras la seguía envistiendo dirigió su mano a su clítoris y empezó a frotárselo con ansiedad, la misma ansiedad que el sentía en sus adentros, no estuvo ni dos minutos así que la sintió explotar de gozo y éxtasis al llegar al orgasmo, la sintió venirse gimiendo fuerte su nombre, para él ante la exquisita escena que sus ojos y oídos presenciaron derramarse en ella completamente mientras gruñía su nombre, llegar a la cúspide en la mujer que amaba, experimentar lo que era hacer el amor en todo el sentido de la palabra era fascinante, algo hasta celestial, cayó rendido sobre su cuerpo, para proceder a ubicarse a su costado con la respiración agitada y sus ojos cerrados, era maravilloso eso que acaba de experimentar, no tenía palabras para expresar todo lo que en su pecho se formaba, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos tan fuertes y poderosos, tan profundos, aun no podía creer que acaba de hacer el amor con su ángel, con su Akane, porque ahora sin duda ella era más suya que nunca.

Se acurrucó en su pecho, mientras él la rodeaba de su cintura, sintiendo ambos los estragos del orgasmo en sus cuerpos.

-Aaaahhh….-suspiro ella apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, para luego agregaren murmullo- fantástico…fue…fantástico…

-Sí, fue alucinante…estas bien cierto?-pregunto preocupado al recordar el dolor inicial que sintió ella, bajo su mirada buscando sus facciones y encontrándose solo con una linda sonrisa y posterior asentimiento, se acercó a besarla suavemente en los labios, para luego de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y ella volver a acurrucarse sobre él, dedicarse a darle caricias en sus largos y azules cabellos.

-Gracias por estar conmigo Ranma…-murmuró suave pobre su piel.

-No tienes porque…soy yo el agradecido…-hablo suavemente, sin dejar de mimarla, viendo el techo más con su vista perdida en algún punto, necesitaba exteriorizar eso que sentía, necesitaba sincerarse, lo estuvo analizando unos minutos, para luego animarse a decir intranquilo- sabes…yo…yo esto que hice…esto que vivimos no es solo porque se dio la oportunidad…la verdad es que…para mi…tu eres más importante de los crees…hace tiempo es así, hace mucho que guardo esto en mi corazón, hace mucho que él se alborota cuando te veo, que me altero cuando estas cerca, que me consumo las noches pensando en ti, en como sabrían tus besos, en cómo se sentiría tu piel, en lo que sería sentir una caricia tuya…yo…yo hace mucho tiempo albergo estos sentimientos hacia ti, pero no pienses mal! no me refiero al sexo…sino a algo más allá de eso…yo…yo…como lo digo….Akane…yo…yo te amo!-soltó al final mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba agitado con el corazón abrumando su pecho, no podía creer que realmente lo había dicho, era consciente que estaba siendo ayudado por el alcohol que aún lo empujaba a ser más valiente con sus sentimientos, pero no estaba aún seguro si era el mejor momento para decirlo, más se aventó a un posible rechazo, pero necesitaba exteriorizarle a ella eso que sentía. Estaba por su respuesta, más su falta de palabras lo hizo empezar a arrepentirse, quizás si era muy pronto, quizás solo la asustaba, venía de un rompimiento, y él era muy inseguro en cuestión de sentimientos.

-Akane?...no me dices nada?...mira yo sé que es pronto pero…yo Akane soy muy sincero…Ak…-bajo a verla fijamente para descubrirla dormida, no sabía si despertarla y regañarla por ser tan desconsiderada ante dormirse mientras él se declaraba o solamente reír de los nervios y a la par por el alivio que sentía, se limitó a acomodarle un mechón de pelo que cubría su adormilado rostro, para luego decir en murmullo- boba…yo diciéndote cuanto te amo y tu dormida…mira que eres torpe…aunque quizás sea lo mejor, sé que no recibiré la misma respuesta aun…debo esperar para decirte esto, la próxima vez que te diga lo que siento por ti será cuando este seguro que soy correspondido…mientras esperare…me conformo con saber que ya eres mía…solo mía…-y tras besarla en la frente volvía a colocar la cabeza en la almohada, dejándose abrazar por el calor de su cuerpo y lo tibia que era su piel, e inducirse suavemente al mundo de los sueños, con la dicha abarcando su ser.

…

Eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada cuando comenzó a despertar, sentía un peso extra en su cintura, más no le dio mayor importancia, media adormilada se refregó los ojos y estiró la mano para prender la lámpara de noche, molestándola la luz repentina. Ya cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos se percató de que realmente algo la estaba tomando de su cintura, giró acelerada su cuerpo encontrándose con un Ranma que empezaba a despertar, simplemente quedo petrificada al verlo, más aun al comprobar que ambos estaban desnudos.

"Que mierda?!..." pensaba impactada, estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar para luego pedir una explicación, hasta que los recuerdos asaltaron su mente, como la apoyó, la confortó, como lo obligó a que la acompañara a tomar, como repentinamente lo beso, el rechazo, la confusión para después darse la posteriori confesión, como descaradamente le pidió o más bien obligó para que le haga el amor, de que ambos tuvieran su primera vez juntos, recordó cuando le confesó que ella era la primera en su vida, como posterior a eso lo hicieron hasta quedar satisfechos y dormidos, realmente había perdido su virginidad! con Ranma! El corazón le latía acelerado, y el rojo de su cara era casi luminoso, estaba atónita, no sabía qué hacer. "Ay que hice? Que hice kami? Ahora pensara que soy una cualquiera! Prácticamente abuse de él!...nunca más volveré a beber…qué vergüenza! Y ahora…que hago? Que digo? Me disculpo? Ay kami…porque yo?" pensaba a mil por segundo completamente histérica, hasta que sintió su voz, haciendo que se le detenga la respiración por segundos, por inercia subió las sábanas hasta el cuello muerta de pena por la situación.

-Hola…-dijo él ronco por el sueño con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, mientras sacaba la mano de su cintura para alzarla hasta su rostro y acariciarle la mejilla, viéndola con adoración.

-Ho…ho…hola…-respondió en pánico.

-Todo…bien?- preguntó con miedo ante su repentina vergüenza, la vio asentir rígida, viéndolo hasta con temor, sin quitarle él la mirada de encima, surcando en su mente una duda- Akane…tu recuerdas verdad?

-Sssiii…-dijo en murmullo sin saber que más decir ni cómo actuar, "él se opuso, pero yo…le insistí tanto que…es mi culpa…demonios! debo aclarar esto!".

-Uuuufff…que alivio-dijo recuperando su sonrisa para luego darle un beso en los labios, beso del cual ella no respondió ante la sorpresa, mas él no se dio cuenta de su mutismo, tras besarla le acomodó un mechón tras su oreja viéndola fijamente con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Yo…Ranma…yooo…verás…-intentaba decir algo, sin poder armar una frase, el corazón se le estaba por salir por la garganta y el aire no le corría por los pulmones correctamente. El comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con ternura con una mano mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su cabeza, viéndola sin poder evitar desperdigar amor en su mirada.

-Dime…- hablo suavemente, Akane lo quedo viendo fijamente, sintiéndose incapaz de decir lo que pensaba, la forma tan dulce que la veía y su actitud tan amorosa la bloqueaba completamente, se veía tan lindo, tan encantador, que solo pudo quedarse viéndolo , hasta que luego de unos segundos de silencio se animó a hablar, debía aclarar todo eso.

-Anoche…anoche…fue…

-Lo sé, fue increíble…-respondió en murmullo, mientras se colocaba encima de ella y la veía con deseo, muerto de ganas de volver a hacerla suya.

-Ranma…yoooo…-sentir todo su cuerpo, su piel en contacto directo con la suya la impactó, era demasiado para su raciocinio, y más al sentir como se encontraba en completa excitación, inevitablemente recordó todo lo que la hizo sentir, provocándole sonrojarse ampliamente, el corazón se le detuvo para luego comenzar a bombear como loco, estaba confundida, sentía cosas contradictorias, por un lado quería aclarar algo y por el otro no, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, además que sentía que no tenía fuerzas para sacárselo de encima, tampoco para decirle algo, sentía que estaba encantada con sus ojos, la forma en que la veía la embrujaba, no podía reaccionar y a pesar de que intento hablar él la cortó en su frase.

-Tu…-dijo interrumpiéndola mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar por sus labios separándoselos y viendo fijamente sus ojos terracota, ella solo lo observaba atentamente esperando que siguiera hablando, él bajo su mirada ahora a sus labios viéndolos con deseo- tu eres mía…-aclaró con firmeza, mas ella solo agrando los ojos con sorpresa ante su posesiva actitud, para él luego dirigirse hasta su oído y agregar en murmullo- y yo…soy tu hombre Akane- para proceder a besarle el cuello con pasión, seduciéndola con sus atenciones, la seguridad que sentía ahora no tenía nombre, se sentía su dueño, que ella le pertenecía, sin duda la amaba más que nunca, pudiendo esa seguridad hacerlo sacar todo su encanto en su mejor auge, se sentía otro hombre. Bajo su mano hasta unos de sus senos y empezó a acariciarlo con suavidad envolviéndolo todo lo que podía en su mano, encajando al a perfección como si estuviera ella hecha a su medida; sonrió internamente al sentirla gemir suavemente ante sus avances.

Akane no sabía que le sucedía, pero se estaba dejando envolver en sus caricias, sus besos, sus recuerdos de como la hizo suya y lo que le hizo sentir en ese momento; se estremeció cada fibra de su cuerpo ante sus palabras, y sentir eso haciendo presión en esa zona tan sensible de su anatomía no ayudaba, estaba siendo seducida por sus atenciones, se sentía débil y a la par excitada con ello.

-Ranma…-se le escapó en un gemido ante la forma en la que él se refregaba en ella y besaba su piel a su alcance, ella solo pudo abrazarlo de la espalda, y él ante sentir como lo nombraba procedió a subir su rostro para observarla fijamente con sus pupilas azules encendidas , asaltó sus labios introduciendo su lengua en ella, y ella esta vez sí correspondió su beso, mientras entrelazaba sus finos dedos en sus suaves y oscuros cabellos, ya se encontraba completamente bajo su merced, dejándose ambos envolver por un apasionado y candente beso. Él estaba de más impaciente y ansioso de ella, moría por volver a hacerla suya, bajo su mano hasta sus piernas y se las abrió completamente ubicándose mejor entre ellas, para luego terminar el beso agitado siguiendo un camino con sus labios y lengua hasta su oído y decirle ronco de deseo sintiéndola jadear en su cuello.

-Dime Akane…que deseas que haga?- murmuró cosquilleándole la oreja, poniéndosele a ella la piel chinita- dímelo y lo haré…-le ronroneó a la par que se refregaba en ella reprimiendo sus gemidos, quedando atorados en su garganta.

-Ra-Ranma…mmmmm…ha-hazme…hazme…-decía embriagada de él, sintiendo como se estaba muriendo de ganas por avanzar más, trago saliva para luego murmurarle en su oído- deseo…que me hagas tuya…de nuevo-él vibró ante sus palabras, alzó su rostro y tras verla fijamente un par de segundos dedicándose a apreciar su rostro agitado, sonrojado, hermoso, sus ojos desprendiendo esa chispa de deseo y sus labios entreabiertos no lo dudo un segundo más y asaltó su boca con desbordante pasión devorándosela a la par que sin más preámbulos se introducía en ella gimiendo ambos entres sus labios, ahogándolos entre sus bocas, y ya sin poder soportarlo más, comenzó a embestirla cada vez más acelerado, mientras que le alzaba la pierna derecha para hacer más profundas sus embestidas, provocando romper el beso a la par que descansaba su rostro en su cuello respirando agitado sobre él, gimiendo sin poder detenerse, encantado con sus gemidos a la altura de su oído y sus uñas rozando su espalda, embebidos ambos en el éxtasis. Bajó sus labios por su cuello hasta sus senos sin dejar de besarla, disfrutando cada vez más los maravillosos sonidos que lograba arrancarle. Ambos volvieron a llegar a la cumbre, Akane llegó primero dejándolo completamente satisfecho de poder hacerla llegar al orgasmo esta vez sin ayudas, y tras volver a acabar en su interior cayó rendido sobre su cuerpo, respirando agitado sobre su pecho, la sentía resoplar en su oído en igualdad de condiciones mezclándose sus sudores y siendo envueltos el cuerpo del otro por el calor que emanaban. Ya más recuperado salió de su interior, mas no se quitó de encima, alzó su rostro para observarla fijamente apreciando los estragos del clímax, le corrió con cariño unos cabellos en su mejilla al igual que en su flequillo humedecidos por el sudor de su frente, observando como ella no decía nada, solo lo veía en su tarea, para luego besarla con suavidad, degustando su boca en sus labios, Akane solo le correspondió dedicándose a la misma tarea, luego de besarla la quedó viendo, mientras le acomodaba un mechón tras su oreja con suma ternura y sin despegar sus pupilas de las suyas decirle suavemente.

-Sabes?...me encantaría poder hacértelo todos los días, ya que ahora eres mi novia…-hablo al final con una sonrisa pícara, completamente confiado de que así eran las cosas, mas ella lo quedó viendo estupefacta ante su…que? Afirmación? Confesión? Petición? Que eran novios? está bien que tuvieron relaciones, se dijeron que se gustaban y todo…pero…

-Ra…Ranma…no…no podemos ser novios…-dijo ella sonrojada sin saber que decir realmente.

-Cómo?- preguntó desconcertado de su aclaración viéndola fijamente, esperando una explicación.

-Digo…ayer…hasta ayer tenía novio y ahora, no me puedo aparecer con otro!...ay no se! Es que todo se dio muy rápido!-dijo avergonzada mientras cubría con sus manos su rostro, no sabía que decir de verdad, ni que pensar. Es verdad que ella fue la que inicio todo eso, empujada por el alcohol, pero era consciente que no estaba tan borracha como para desentenderse de todo, no era tanto lo que la afecto en bendito sake, es verdad que hizo y dijo cosas que en sus cinco sentidos no hubiera dicho, pero igual nunca pensó que las cosas se irían por ese rumbo, estaba perdida en mil pensamientos distintos y contradictorios, muerta de pena ante no saber cómo afrontar la situación, ni darle una merecida respuesta a él.

Él la vio con una sutil sonrisa enternecido con su avergonzada actitud, y realmente la entendía, es verdad que todo se dio muy rápido, y el en parte se aprovechó un poco de la situación ante estar empujado por la valentía que le daba el alcohol, además que ella no lo ayudo mucho tampoco, y en un acto egoísta por querer al fin formar parte de su vida de una buena vez y no desaprovechar la oportunidad de al fin formar un lazo más allá de una amistad terminó sucumbiendo a su deseo. Es verdad que estando sobrio no hubiera accedido, pero…tampoco se arrepentía, fue muy hermoso lo que vivió con ella, y por nada del mundo cambiaría esa noche, no era idiota, sabía que no lo amaba, pero él se ocuparía de cambiar eso, ahora si estaba jugando fuerte, ahora si era su turno, la enamoraría hasta que perdiera la cabeza, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

Sacó sus manos de su rostro, para luego de ver que captaba la atención de esos tímidos ojos castaños, decir pensativo.

-Bueno quizás tengas razón…no quiero que hablen mal de ti…mmm…entonces tendríamos que ser novios en secreto, que dices?- propuso alegre.

-Novios en secreto?- preguntó un tanto desconcertada por su propuesta y también su pacífica actitud ante aceptar todo con tal calma, lo vio asentir como respuesta sin quitar esos ojos azules que la ponían nerviosa, ella solo desvió a un costado la vista con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas para decir suavemente- eso este bien para vos?

-Sí, mientras tú te sientas bien es suficiente, esperemos para hacerlo público el tiempo que tu consideres necesario- realmente lo último que le importaba era eso, el solo se quería dedicar a disfrutar de ella, de sus besos, de su cercanía, de llenarla de todo ese amor que guardo por tanto tiempo.

-Aaammm…supongo…que está bien…-dijo un tanto insegura, sorprendida de su actitud tan considerada, estaba segura de que si fuera al revés estaría más que furiosa, eso solo provocaba que lo admirar más aún.

-Genial! Ahora eres mi novia…y solo mía…-dijo lo último en murmullo sobre sus labios, quedando ella perdida en sus ojos, no sabía que tenía que la dejaban así, tan sumisa, tan serena, solo murmuró un casto 'si' en respuesta para luego ser besada nuevamente por él.

Ranma se encontraba ya profundamente dormido, mas Akane no podía conciliar el sueño, giro su rostro encontrándolo iluminado tenuemente con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por su ventana, la expresión de paz en su rostro era casi contagiosa, algunos mechones caían con gracias en su frente tapando sus ojos y los labios, esos mismos que se ocuparon hacía unas horas marcarle la piel a fuego se encontraban entreabiertos dejando pasar por ellos su cálido aliento, lo observó detalladamente mientras le corría un mechón de sus cabellos para poder verlo mejor, admirando sus facciones a la par que su tibia piel abrigaba la de ella. "Realmente eres muy atractivo…que locura ha sido esta noche, ni siquiera he vuelto a pensar en Shinnosuke ni lo que me hizo, hasta…ya no me duele su traición como hace unas horas".

-Eres un chico muy dulce…pero…está bien esto?- le pregunto en murmullo, sonrió con resignación ante su pregunta sin respuesta, para tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla dedicarse a descansar las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaran, quizás luego tenía más claras las ideas.

…

Unas suaves caricias en su rostro la hicieron volver del mundo de los sueños, encontrándose con unas lagunas azules contemplándola dormida, lo quedo viendo sin emitir palabra, los recuerdos instantáneamente la golpearon una vez más, y de nuevo la acudían esos nervios insoportables.

-Buenos días, espero que no te moleste que te viera dormir un rato…

-Aaammm…no…no pasa nada…buenas días…-dijo mientras desviaba su rostro, buscando ocultar sus rojas mejillas.

_-Akane! el desayuno está listo!_

-Mi hermana!-dijo en pánico ante pensar que la encuentren en semejante situación, perdió el color del rostro ante contemplar semejante posibilidad, y los nervios se multiplicaron en su cuerpo.

-Vaya…y yo que me quería quedar un rato más…-dijo con pena, vio cómo su acompañante lo veía con la preocupación latente, haciendo que el buscara tranquilizarla- No te angusties, ya tiene seguro la puerta y yo me iré por la ventana, nadie me notara…tranquila- le hablo con seguridad para que no se preocupara, la vio suspirar para luego morderse el labio inferior, para después verlo a él, como pidiéndole que se retire-Esta bien…ya me voy…-dijo resignado, y sin más se levantó.

-Ranma!-hablo no muy fuerte mientras se tapaba los ojos, ya que salió de la cama como dios lo trajo al mundo, haciendo que el la viera curioso mientras se colocaba el boxer.

-Qué?...me vas a decir que ahora te avergüenzas?-pregunto jocoso mientras se abrochaba ahora los pantalones.

-Ya te vestiste?- pero sintió como le quitaba las manos del rostro con las propias, viéndolo ella ahora a los ojos con el rostro avergonzado, pero al ver esa petulante expresión en su cara solo frunció el ceño- no le veo la gracia!

-Es que Akane…necesito recordarte todo lo que me hiciste anoche?-le murmuro ronco al oído para luego continuar- porque si no, yo puedo recordártelo…

-…-ella solo sintió como se le cortaba la respiración y le salía humo por los oídos, no podía articular una palabra, para luego de sentir su espesa respiración en su oído decir entrecortadamente-nnooo…yoo…lo…lo siento…-expreso al final agitada.

-El que?-pregunto sin entender mientras buscaba esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba.

-Yo…yo no soy así…yo…me comporte tan…tan…-pero sus palabras fueron impedidas por uno de sus dedos.

-Lo sé, no te juzgo por nada, no me quejo, anoche fue sensacional, fue una noche muy especial, y no me arrepiento de nada de los que paso…tu…te arrepientes?-pregunto al final con miedo.

-N-no…-respondió en un suspiro.

-No necesito saber más nada entonces…-hablo con una sonrisa, para tras darle un beso en los labios, levantarse de la cama y colocarse la camisa, sintieron pasos en el pasillo, haciendo que Akane se levante acelerada de la cama.

-Ranma! ya vete! Te van a descubrir!-decía susurrando mientras se envolvía en la sábana y lo empujaba.

-Está bien! está bien! ya casi estoy…-dijo ya prendiendo los últimos botones de su camisa- sabes te queda bien eso…-hablo con picardía.

Ella solo lo vio sonrojada mientras apretaba con más fuerza el nudo y lo veía con cara de circunstancia, por bromear en semejante situación, para luego decir en queja- ya cállate idi…-pero él la tomo firme de la cintura y la calló con un provocador beso, le devoro los labios dejándola con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, y tras unos segundos de su mutismo y sorpresa, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso de disfrutar el contacto.

-Esta tarde…en el parque…a las cuatro…tengamos nuestra primera cita…-dijo agitado tras romper el beso, sonrojado por su propuesta, feliz de estar al fin con ella- que dices?

-Aaahh…eeemmm…sí, sí está bien!-afirmo segura al final sonriéndole a continuación, contagiándole el gesto a él.

-Genial! nos vemos!-y tras darle un último beso desapareció tras las cortinas de su ventana.

Ella se apoyó en la pared mientras se tocaba los labios, vio la cama toda desarreglada, mientras se escurría por la pared y terminar sentada en el suelo, vio la mancha roja en sus sábanas y solo una pregunta formulo al aire.

-Que estás haciendo Akane Tendo?...

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno sé que muchos esperaban quizás que esto no sucediera, pero el fic desde un inicio iba a tener esta situación, sé que quizás la mayoría desea que su primera vez sea previamente con ambos sobrios, pero sobretodo que ambos se amaran y fueran conscientes de los sentimientos del otro, pero en esta historia pues es distinto el orden de los factores, además que quise hacer algo diferente a mis demás fic en los que previo se dicen que sea aman antes de tener su primera vez, de verdad espero no defraudarlos, pero igual estamos más o menos a la mitad de la historia, ya que el objetivo no es que tengan relaciones, aún quedan cosas por desarrollarse, bueno solo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia, agradezco si me dejan sus opiniones del capítulo!:)

Aurora: Hola amiga!bueno me alegro que te gustara el capi y la nueva situación, pues como vez ni cerca de ser sueño, aunque a Ranma le parezca que si, jeje, pues la situación cambia completamente, no voy a decir mucho para no hacer spoiler, solo espero que te guste el capi, nos leemos un beso grande! y gracias por comentar!:)

Olii´s-chan: Hola!si fue tal cual, con semejante pedido no era para menos, ojala te haya gustado el capi!nos leemos un beso!y gracias por comentar!:)

Amigo: Hola, bueno me alegro que te animaras a darme tu opinión, pues si le atinaste a ambas cosas, solo que lo de una Akane dormida fue un poco después, jeje, sé que esperabas otra cosa, pero como comente en las notas de autor, era necesario para el fic espero no desilusionarte mucho y que te guste el capi, gracias por comentar y seguir la historia!:) un saludo!

D: Hola!ay de verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario!eres un amor! Tanto halago me van hacer sonrojarme, jeje, bueno las cosas cambiaron bastante, la historia dio un giro distinto, ojala te haya gustado como quedo! bueno nos leemos muchas gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo,comentario y pensar cosas tan lindas de mí!n_n, nos leemos en la próxima!un beso!

Ranma K: Hola!bueno como ya me habías dicho no se entiende mucho que me quisiste decir al principio, pero me quedo claro que no esperabas lo que sucedió, jeje, bueno eso le paso a todo el mundo, pasamos del cero al cien en un capitulo, pero bueno lo que si no me quedo claro fue tu opinión al respecto, solo espero no haberte desilusionado! De nuevo te digo que me alegro por tu cuenta en FF,y gracias por considerarme a semejante lugar, jaja, bueno espero que estés bien, gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos en la próxima!un beso y un abrazo!

Xandryx: Amiga!bueno me alegro que te guste el capi! si sin duda el pobrecito casi lo mato de la impresión, jeje, pero bueno como buen Saotome se la banco, y hasta abarcó el tema de una forma que dejo sin escapatoria a Akane, al final el que termino dominando la situación fue nuestro amigo de trenza, jaja, bueno amiga ojala te guste como quedo el capi´1nos leemos un beso grande! Y gracias por tu comentario!:)

Zhitara: Hola!bueno me alegro que te gustara el capi!n_n, si al pobre de Ranma casi lo infarto con semejante situación, pero al final él la supo dar vuelta a su favor, je, salió más vivo de lo que parecía el muchacho, en fin, ojala te guste como quedo el capi, nos leemos! un beso grande y gracias por tu cometario! :)

Bry: Ay amiga, me confundí un poco, jaja, no termine de entender que querías que sucediera, pero bueno como muchos sé que esperan a la confesión para tener su primera vez, pero como explique en las notas de autor pues las cosas las necesitaba así para seguir con el desarrollo del fic, desde un principio estuvo así planeado que saliera, Akane esta confundida, es lo único que intente reflejar y puedo decir, no sé qué tan claro quedo el hecho de sus sentimientos, pero nunca negó nada, ni lo acepto, en fin me controlo porque te termino haciendo spoiler, jeje, solo espero no haberte desilusionado mucho y que te gustara el capi, gracias por tu comentario!:), nos leemos un beso grande!hasta la próxima!

Own Son: Hola! bueno no termine de entender si te gusto el cap, je, me dio la impresión de desilusión sin duda, pero bueno como ya lo justifique en las notas de autor iba salir así, solo espero que no te haya desilusionado mucho el fic y te gustara como quedo este capi, gracias por tu comentario! nos leemos! saludos!

Flor: Hola!bueno la verdad es muy interesante tu opinión, por el hecho de que, no quiero hacer spoiler pero es inevitable, le atinaste de cierta manera a todo! Sé que el hecho de que tengan relaciones cambia mucho, y el salto que hago es brutal, pero soy muy apegada al título de los fic que creo, e intento que se correlacionen los más hasta el final posible y aquí vamos recién por la mitad, y el hecho de que se acostara con ella si bien cambia su situación y relación, es más es lo que buscaba, no implica que ya la tenga, quizás en cuerpo pero no en alma, y el busca enamorarla, que corresponda sus sentimientos, solo espero que le sigas dando una oportunidad al fic, y cuando lo consideres necesario me des tu opinión nuevamente de que te apreció como se desarrolló, en fin ya me extendí, je, muchas gracias por tu comentario! y ojala te guste como quedo el capi, créeme que las cosas no son fáciles, ni se las pienso poner así, bueno no mucho, nos leemos un beso!

Nancyricoleon: Hola amiga!bueno me alegro pila que te gustara el capi, ojala este te guste también, a pesar del brusco cambio de situación entre esos dos, si era más que obvio que algo la movía, veamos cómo cambia esta nueva situación entre esos dos, muchas gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos amiga un beso!

Reiki: Amigaaa! todo lindo? Bueno espero que esa emergencia este solucionada y no haya sido nada grave!jaja bueno no es para menos, yo estoy segura que a más de uno lo deje sorprendido, es que las cosas pasan del cero al cien de golpe, pero bueno, era necesario para el fic, por lo que viste Ranma supo poner las cosas a su favor, y de cierta manera llevar las riendas a su beneficio, igual como imagino que sospechas no todo será color de rosas, en fin, igual un poco lo vamos a dejar disfrutar, en realidad se lo merece. Me imagino a quien sospechas y si es así sospechas bien, jeje, igual como dices dejemos el factor sorpresa, y si no podíamos dejar a nuestro niño malo como el pobrecito, jeje, bueno amiga ojala te haya gustado como quedo el capi!nos leemos! un beso grande! y muchas gracias por comentar y darme todo tu apoyo! te quiero!un beso grande!

Bueno gente muchas gracias por todo, me despido.

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
